Animal or Human?
by 4869fans-nikazemaru
Summary: Kencan romantis Ichigo ternyata dimata-matai! Dilain pihak, Byakuya sudah mengetahui gen apa yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Yeah, I'm back from my long vacation! R&R, please!
1. F4 and A Servant

A/N: Yup! Fanfic ke-9! Akhirnya gue bisa bikin fanfic dengan pairing favorit gue… Ini fanfic romance gue yang pertama!!! **YA-HUUUUUUUUY!!!** Tentu aja humor tetep ada… Itu, kan, ciri khas fanfic gue… Tragedi? Ada… Misteri? Yup! Action? Of course!! Mungkin ntar ni fanfic bisa mencakup semua genre… Enjoy!!

Warning: **YAOI!** Not like, don't read! Gue nggak mau ada yang protes, kan, udah gue warning… Kalau emang nggak suka ya jangan baca, donk! Oh ya, disini mungkin karakter pada rada OOC… Apa lagi Shiro-chan-nya…

Pairing (s) : Let's see…!! Pairing masih belum gu tentuin dengan pasti. Yang jelas, Toshiro jadi uke… **NYAAAAAA~!!!**

Disclaimer: Bleach punyanya Om Tite Kubo!! Huoooooo~!!! Kalo gue yang punya pastinya ntar malah gue crossover terus~!! Om Tite Kubo!! Ajarin gue buat bikin komik yang sesukses Bleach, donk~!!

* * *

**= My Dear Kaichou =**

Chapter 1: F4 and A Servant

**Kriiiing!! Kriiiiiing!!!**

Bunyi bel tanda jam istirahat makan siang di SMU Karakura berbunyi. Toshiro segera merapikan buku matematikanya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Sekian pelajaran hari ini, selamat makan siang! Jangan lupa kerjakan PR-nya!" kata Nanao, guru matematika mereka itu.

"Selamat siang, Bu!!" kata anak-anak memberi salam. Nanao pun pergi dari kelas. Anak-anak di kelas itu langsung berhamburan keluar kecuali Toshiro. Toshiro segera mengambil kotak makan siangnya lalu keluar kelas dan menuju taman sekolah yang sepi juga sejuk.

Toshiro berlari menuruni tangga. Dia ingin segera menyendiri di taman. Tapi, begitu sampai lantai 1, dia di cegat seorang anak bertubuh besar.

"Hei, Toshiro! Mana makan siangku?!" bentak anak itu.

Toshiro nyaris terjatuh karena kaget. "Eh? Aku tidak mencurinya,"

Anak bertubuh besar itu mengeplak kepalanya. "Duh, gue kan emang nggak bawa!"

"Lalu kenapa kamu nanya soal makan siangmu ke aku?" tanya Toshiro dengan innocent. (Oke, gue kayaknya udah nyolong otak jeniusnya Toshiro, deh…)

"Uuuugh!! Apa kau lupa statusmu di sini, hah?!!" gertak anak itu yang lalu menampar Toshiro. Toshiro segera menggenggam pegangan tangga erat-erat agar tidak jatuh. "Sana! Belikan aku makanan!!"

"I, iya!!" Toshiro segera berlari ke kantin sambil terus memegangi pipinya yang merah itu.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Hitsugaya Toshiro? Yup, dia memang jenius. Dia selalu mendapat nilai sempurna dalam seluruh mata pelajaran. Tapi apakah kalian percaya kalau Toshiro adalah budak di sekolah sejak dia SD?

Hm, pasti tak ada yang percaya. Tapi, ini memang benar-benar terjadi pada cowok kecil itu. Dulu dia hidup di sebuah panti asuhan yang berada di jauh dari kota. Nasipnya hampir sama di sana. Dia jadi pembantu di panti asuhannya. Namun, itu sangat berbeda. Walau dia pembantu, dia masih punya beberapa teman dan para pengurus panti cukup perhatian padanya.

Sayang hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Beberapa tahun kemudian, saat Toshiro berumur 10 tahun, panti asuhan itu terkena musibah kebakaran. Semuanya habis dilalap api dan hanya Toshiro yang selamat. Sehingga dia hidup sendirian di jalan sampai akhirnya ada seorang bangsawan yang mau memungutnya.

Dia dirawat dengan baik oleh si bangsawan yang kelihatannya ramah itu. Toshiro pun tumbuh jadi anak laki-laki polos yang mempunyai wajah sangat manis. Sayang, tak seorangpun menyadari betapa manisnya muka Toshiro itu sebenarnya. Hingga akhirnya si bangsawan itu sadar. Dia pun jadi bernafsu dan Toshiro hampir saja akan di perkosa. Toshiro akhirnya kabur dari rumah setelah berhasil membobol rekening bank sang bangsawan untuk membeli sebuah apartemen di luar kota pada umur 11 tahun.

Dan begitulah, kini sekarang dia hidup sebatang kara di Karakura ini. Tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Hingga dia bertemu Matsumoto, seorang artis yang supel dan rendah hati, sebagai tetangganya. Toshiro tentu sangat di sayang di kalangan guru juga beberapa orang dewasa. Tapi, soal teman… No one…

"Ah, ini… makan siangmu…," kata Toshiro sambil menyerahkan sekotak obento. Si anak bertubuh besar itu segera menyambar obento itu dan pergi. Toshiro menghela nafas. Dia segera keluar menuju taman.

Tapi, begitu dia mencapai halaman sekolah, dia melihat kerumunan anak perempuan yang berteriak-teriak kegirangan. Toshiro jadi tertarik dan menyeruak ke kerumunan itu.

"Mm, maaf… ada apa ya?" tanya Toshiro kepada seorang cewek. Tapi cewek-cewek itu memandangnya acuh. Hingga akhir seorang cewek merasa kasian dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Itu… ada F4!" kata cewek itu.

"F4…??" Toshiro mengernyitkan alisnya dengan bingung. _F4? Apaan, tuh?_

"Hah? Masa kamu nggak tau?" tanya cewek itu. "Mereka kan grup yang terkenal banget? Sudah diberitakan secara nasional, lho!"

Muka Toshiro semu merah dan menggeleng. Toshiro emang nggak begitu tahu soal entertainment… Nonton TV pun paling yang dia lihat film luar atau beberapa film animasi juga acara berita…

Cewek ramah itu tersenyum. "Oke, sini aku jelasin!" dia menggeret Toshiro menuju ke barisan depan biar Toshiro kelihatan. Begitu sampai, Toshiro melihat ke arah 4 orang cowok yang lagi di tunjuk cewek itu.

"Merekalah F4! Katanya mereka sekarang pindah sekolah disini!" ujar cewek itu.

"Oooh…," Toshiro meneliti 4 cowok yang lagi di kerumuni fan girls itu.

"Aku kenalin satu-satu ya…?? Ku mulai dari yang rambutnya merah," cewek itu menunjuk ke arah cowok berambut merah di ikat ke belakang. "Nama dia Abarai Renji… Dia sangat jago olah raga! Dalam dunia aktor… Dia sering main di film action!"

"Hmm…," Toshiro mengamati cowok berambut merah itu. 1 kata yang terlintas di kepalanya… Mirip orang yang jualan takoyaki… (yup, biasanya kan penjual takoyaki cowok mengikatkan kain putih di kepala? Makanya, aku dulu sering nyebut Renji sebagai Renji Takoyaki!!)

"Trus… yang rambutnya panjang warna biru tua itu…," si cewek ganti menunjuk seorang cowok berambut biru tua yang sedang tersenyum ramah ke fan girls-nya. "Dia Kusaka Soujiro! Dia sangaaat jenius dan ramah! Juga, dia seorang pesulap! Ah, gue selalu terpana sama senyumannya… Dia selalu dapat peran menjadi seorang dermawan dan bangsawan!" kata cewek itu.

"…," Toshiro mengamati cowok bernama Kusaka itu. _Kok, rasanya pernah ketemu ya? Tapi dimana? _

"Kamu pasti pernah ketemu dia di tempat lomba cerdas cermat!" celetuk cewek itu.

"Eh?! Kamu membaca pikiranku?!!" kata Toshiro syok.

"Tidak, tuh. Elo sedang mikirin itu ya?"

"Mmm, iya… Ngerasa kayak pernah ketemu gitu…,"

"Oke, berikutnya yang rambutnya hitam itu!" kata cewek itu dengan senyum mengembang. "Namanya Kuchiki Byakuya! Dia yang paling cool!! Walaupun anak bangsawan yang sangat kaya, dia pandai melukis! Aktingnya bagus sekali! Selalu berperan jadi cowok yang cool dan keras kepala…,"

"……bangsawan Kuchiki itu ya?" tebak Toshiro. Dia ingat pernah membaca artikel tentang keluarga bangsawan bernama Kuchiki.

"Yup! Lalu sekarang… Gue kenalin personil favoritku… yang paling keren di antara mereka…," celetuk cewek itu dengan senyum.

"Mmm, yang rambutnya orange itu?" tanya Toshiro.

"BENAAAAAAAAR!!! Kok, bisa tahu, sih?!"

"Kan, cuman dia yang belum kamu kenalin…,"

"………………………………," hening.

"Katanya mau ngenalin?" tanya Toshiro heran.

"Oh iya! Dia namanya Kurosaki Ichigo! Gue fans beratnya!! Habis, selain berbakat, dia pinter juga!! Olah raga bisa… pelajaran oke… akting perfect… **POKOKNYA SEMPURNAAAAAAAAA~!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!**" cewek itu lompat-lompat dengan jerit histeris.

Toshiro mengamati Ichigo dari bawah ke atas. _K, kenapa… aku merasa… aku sudah pernah… bertemu dengannya…?? _Toshiro segera menepis perasaannya. _Mu, mungkin hanya perasaanku… Mana mungkin aku pernah kenalan dengan seorang artis seperti dia?_

"Hei, Hana!! Kenapa, sih, kamu ngobrol sama dia?! Kita kan nggak selevel sama dia! Dia kan budak nista disini?!!" bentak seorang cewek pada cewek tadi. Hati Toshiro langsung perih mendengar perkataan cewek berambut hitam itu.

"M, maaf…," Toshiro segera meninggalkan kerumunan itu tanpa menghiraukan panggilan cewek yang tadi berbaik hati menerangkannya.

* * *

Toshiro segera duduk diatas kursi taman yang sepi itu. Taman SMU Karakura memang sangat luas dan sejuk seperti hutan kecil. Toshiro biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat di sini bersama teman-teman hewannya.

Seekor kucing berbulu putih menggemaskan melompat ke pangkuan Toshiro. Toshiro reflek mengelus-elus binatang liar yang sudah dia anggap sebagai peliharaan itu.

"Ah, hai, Hyourinmaru…," sapa Toshiro pada kucing yang sudah dia beri nama Hyourinmaru itu.

"Meooooong~!!" Hyourinmaru makin mendekatkan diri ke Toshiro dan membuatnya geli.

"Dasar manja… Mana teman-temanmu?" tanya Toshiro. Hyourinmaru langsung melompat turun dan mengeong-ngeong.

Tak berapa lama, muncullah beraneka macam hewan dari semak-semak. Di tambah Hyourinmaru jumlah mereka jadi ada 10, yaitu 3 ekor anjing, 3 ekor kucing, 1 ekor burung, dan 2 ekor kelinci. Semua hewan itu adalah hewan-hewan liar yang ada di sekitar sekolah. Toshiro yang merawat mereka setiap hari, tak heran kalau mereka menjadi hewan yang gemuk menggemaskan dan sangat patuh pada Toshiro.

Toshiro segera mengeluarkan makanan untuk hewan-hewan peliharaannya itu dan memakan makan siangnya.

"Uwaaah… kenyang…," Toshiro segera membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Uuuk~!!!" 3 anjing yang bernama Koma, Hachi, dan Black itu membaringkan tubuh di dekat Toshiro. Para kelinci mengendusinya sedang si burung bertengger di kepalanya.

"Meooong~!!" 2 ekor kucing bernama Dai dan Ren melompat ke pangkuannya. Toshiro mengelusi mereka. Hyourinmaru memasang wajah cemburu.

"Iya, iya… Sini," Toshiro geli melihat sikap Hyourinmaru itu. Hyourinmaru segera melompat ke bahunya dan mulai tidur.

Toshiro melirik HP-nya. "Eh, sudah jam segini… Harus segera masuk…,"

Para hewan segera melompat turun dan berekspresi sedih. Toshiro tertawa. "Tenang, besok kesini lagi, kok!"

Hewan-hewan itu melompat-lompat senang mengelilingi Toshiro. Toshiro pun menyuruh Hyourinmaru, dkk. untuk pulang.

* * *

Langit hari itu cerah. Toshiro tampak berlari-lari menuju ke gedung sekolah. Yaah, jarak antara lokasi taman dan gedung sekolah emang sangat jauh, makanya tak banyak anak yang mau ke taman itu.

Saking terburu-burunya Toshiro menabrak seseorang. Tentu saja Toshiro terlempar ke belakang keras karena tubuhnya yang kecil itu. Tapi, sebelum tubuhnya jatuh ke belakang sepasang tangan yang kuat menahannya.

"Eh?" Toshiro kaget karena ada yang menolongnya.

"Ah, maaf, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya cowok berambut biru tua yang ada di hadapannya itu. _Ku, Kusaka…?? _Toshiro kaget setengah mati.

"Ah iya, maafin Kusaka… Dia emang kalo jalan nggak pernah lihat-lihat!" kata sosok berambut orange yang sedang menahan tubuhnya itu. _KUROSAKI?!! _Toshiro syok lagi.

"Apa-apaan, sih? Bukannya itu elo? Elo kan pernah masuk ke kamar mandi cewek gara-gara kalo jalan nggak lihat-lihat?" bantah Kusaka pada Ichigo.

"Hayooo… Parah mana sama elo yang pernah sampe nyebur comberan?" sindir Renji.

"Uwaaaaaah!! Renji!! Elo ngebikin kenangan burukku teringat kembali!!" protes Kusaka dengan muka merah.

"Ya, gara-gara itu kau sampai berbau air comberan selama seminggu kan?" sindir Byakuya dengan nada datar.

**"AAAAAAAAGH!!! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!! GUE NGGAK MAU INGAT LAGI!!!"** jerit Kusaka syok sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke pohon.

"…………," Toshiro cengo. Dia nggak percaya kalo sekarang dia berada di tengah-tengah grup F4 yang lagi tenar itu. Ini pasti mimpi!!

"Ah, by the way… Kamu nggak apa-apa? Oi?" Ichigo mencoba membuyarkan lamunan Toshiro.

"……eh?" Toshiro langsung kaget. "M, maaf?"

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Kusaka sekali lagi.

"Ti, tidak apa-apa, kok… M, maaf, sudah menabrakmu…," kata Toshiro sambil membungkuk hormat untuk minta maaf dengan muka merah.

"Oi, oi… Nggak perlu membungkuk begitu… Kamu nggak salah, kok… Aku yang salah… jalan nggak liat-liat…," kata Kusaka sambil menyuruh Toshiro kembali berdiri tegak.

"Aha!! Benar, kan, kalo elo jalannya nggak lihat-lihat!" celetuk Ichigo sambil merangkul pundak Toshiro. "Dan akhirnya menabrak anak ini…,"

**"ICHIGOOOOO~!!!!"** teriak Kusaka kesel.

Renji dan Ichigo pun ngakak.

Toshiro membeku di tempat. "Mmm, maaf… aku harus pergi…,"

"Hah? Kenapa? Baru juga ketemu!" kata Ichigo.

"Iya!" celetuk Renji. "Istirahatnya kan masih lama selesainya!"

"Eh… Mmm, aku kan sama sekali nggak pantas jalan sama kalian…," kata Toshiro lemah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Byakuya.

"Aku kan hanya seorang anak laki-laki yang sebatang kara dan miskin," kata Toshiro lagi sambil menunduk. "Tidak seperti kalian…,"

"Hei, hei! Walaupun kami ini artis, kami nggak pernah pilih-pilih teman!" kata Kusaka.

"Bu, bukan itu…," Toshiro semakin menunduk. Dia ketakutan. "A, aku… aku hanya…… aku hanya seorang budak hina di sini…… A, a, aku… aku tak pantas menjadi teman orang seperti kalian…,"

"Eh? Kau budak di sini?" tanya Renji takjub.

"I, i, iya…," jawab Toshiro lemah.

4 cowok F4 itu berpandangan lalu tertawa ngakak (tentu Byakuya juga ketawa). Membuat Toshiro semakin takut dan sedih.

"M, maaf…," ucap Toshiro lemah. Kakinya lemas.

"Hah? Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Ichigo.

"E, eh…??" Toshiro bingung dan menatap ke-4 orang itu. "K, karena sudah… menabrak kalian…,"

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya Byakuya.

"H, Hitsugaya Toshiro,"

"Musim dingin? Hmm, pantas saja…," kata Kusaka.

"Jadi, kamu budak di sini, Toshiro?" tanya Ichigo sekali lagi mengulang pertanyaan Renji.

"I, iya… Kurosaki-san…," kata Toshiro gemetaran.

"Hei, panggil saja Ichigo!" kata Ichigo.

"A, ah… T, tapi…," Toshiro bingung.

"Hmm, orang sepertimu jadi budak? Pasti orang di sekelilingmu itu rabun… Ah, tidak… mungkin malah buta…," cetus Kusaka sambil berkacak pinggang.

"O, orang sepertiku?" Toshiro jadi makin bingung. "M, maksud kalian… a, aku sangat tidak pantas jadi budak dan malah pantas ja, jadi posisi yang lebih rendah? Se, seperti… jadi seorang… gelandangan??"

"Bukan, bukan!" Renji mengibaskan tangannya. "Ya, bukanlah!"

"K, kalau begitu… pengemis?"

"Bukan!" bantah Renji lagi.

"Pelacur?"

"Bukan!"

"Pencuri?"

"Bukan!!"

"Penjambret?"

"Bukan!!!"

"Pembunuh?"

**"NOOOOOOOOOOO~!!! YA BUKANLAH!!!"** protes Renji pada akhirnya. "Kamu tu pantasnya di posisi yang lebih tinggi lagi dari pembunuh, penjambret, dan lainnya itu!"

"Oh, kalau begitu Cleaning Service?" tebak Toshiro.

Renji menampar kepalanya dengan tampang stress. "Apa tak ada yang lebih baik lagi? Semua yang kau sebutin itu, kok, yang rendah, sih? Tinggian dikit napa?"

"Eh… maaf…," Toshiro jadi gugup.

"Sudah…," Kusaka menenangkan Renji yang udah stress ngomong sama Toshiro yang sangat polos itu. "Yang jelas posisimu itu lebih tinggi dari yang sekarang… Spesial!"

"S, spesial…??" tanya Toshiro heran.

4 cowok itu mendekati Toshiro sambil tersenyum. Toshiro menatap dengan bingung.

Kusaka memainkan tangannya dan…

**BUUUM~!!!**

Keluarlah setangkai bunga mawar dari tangannya. (ingat, kan, kalo Kusaka tu pesulap?). Kusaka memberikan bunga itu ke Toshiro. Toshiro menerima bunga itu dengan tampang tetep cengo.

"Kamu spesial…," kata Byakuya yang udah di samping kirinya. Renji ada di sampingnya.

"Kamu bukan budak dan sejenisnya…," lanjut Renji dengan senyum.

"Kalau bukan budak… aku apa…??" tanya Toshiro.

**"Ya oranglah!!"** Renji langsung di bogem Ichigo.

"Yang itu, mah, sudah pasti!" dengus Ichigo.

"Udah! Jangan bertengkar!" kata Byakuya.

"Yup… kamu bukan budak dan sejenisnya…," kata Ichigo.

"Yah, itu, mah, ngulang lagi namanya! Itu kan kata-kata gue! Dasar beo!!" celetuk Renji. Renji tepar kena bogem Ichigo lagi.

**"UDAH!!"** Byakuya menatap angker Ichigo dan Renji. 2 cowok itu langsung diam. Siapa, sih, yang nggak tau Byakuya? Si putra bangsawan yang cool dan udah mendapat sabuk hitam di karate? "Kusaka! Lanjutin!" kata Byakuya.

Toshiro cengo sekali lagi… _What the hell?_

"Mulai sekarang… kau bukanlah budak lagi… kau adalah orang yang sangat spesial…," Kusaka berjongkok dan mengambil tangan kanan Toshiro.

"E, eh…??" Toshiro menelan ludah. Sangat gugup…

"Kau…," Kusaka tersenyum dan mendekatkan punggung tangan Toshiro ke wajahnya.

Toshiro semakin menggenggam erat bunga mawar yang dia dapat dari Kusaka.

"Kau adalah tuan putri kami…," kata 4 cowok itu berbarengan sambil mencium Toshiro. Ichigo dan Byakuya mencium pipi Toshiro. Kusaka dan Renji mencium punggung tangannya.

Muka Toshiro langsung merah. Itu membuat wajahnya makin manis dan menggemaskan. "Tu, tuan… pu, putri…??" tubuhnya gemetaran. Kakinya lemes. Berasa nggak bertulang… Pengen pingsan……

"Ya, orang semanis kamu seharusnya menjadi putri… Bukan budak…," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. "Dasar tidak berperasaan mereka… Membiarkan seorang putri semanis ini untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor seperti itu…,"

"M, ma, manis…??" Toshiro jadi salah tingkah. Muka udah kayak rambutnya Renji.

"Yup! Masa kau tidak sadar? Kamu itu manis!" kata Renji.

"Eh, ku, ku pikir aku itu jelek… menakutkan… lihat… rambutku saja putih begini… mataku pun hijau…," kata Toshiro. Matanya menatap sedih. "Aku tak punya teman gara-gara ini…,"

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang punya rambut aneh?" kata Ichigo. "Lihat, rambutku orange dan punya Renji merah! Soujiro juga rambutnya biru tua!"

"Itu alami?" tanya Toshiro.

"Ini rambut alami!" kata Renji.

"O, ooh…," Toshiro manggut-manggut paham.

"Bagaimana, tuan putri? Mau kami antar sampai kelas?" tanya Kusaka sambil memberi hormat layaknya pangeran yang ingin mengajak putrinya berdansa.

"Ah… eh… aku malu…," kata Toshiro.

"Kenapa malu? Kami sekarang temanmu!" celetuk Ichigo.

"Te, teman…?? Kalian yakin?" tanya Toshiro.

Byakuya mengangguk. "Teman sekaligus tuan putri kami…,"

"Eeh… jangan panggil aku tuan putri…!!" muka Toshiro makin merona merah.

**Bet!**

Kusaka mengeluarkan kain putih lebarnya untuk sulap.

"Sebagai putri… pastinya harus pakai gaun yang cantik…," kata Kusaka.

**BATS!!**

**TARAAAAAAAA~!!!**

Dalam sekejap mata, pakaian Toshiro berubah menjadi gaun putih yang cantik.

"……?!!!" Toshiro kaget. _Ko, kok, bisa?!!_

Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, dan Kusaka melongo sendiri.

_**CANTIK BANGET?!!**_

Toshiro merasa ada sesuatu di bawah roknya. "Apa ini?"

Kusaka melotot. "Ja, jangan-jangan…,"

**"MALAPRAKTEK LAGI?!!!"** jerit Renji ma Ichigo.

"Ma, malapraktek?" Toshiro menatap mereka bingung.

**BYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR~!!!**

Burung merpati keluar dari balik rok itu. Toshiro kaget setengah mati dan begitu sadar segera menutup kembali roknya.

4 cowok F4 itu melotot.

"Perfect…," gumam Kusaka.

"Seksi…," gumam Renji.

"Ramping…," gumam Byakuya datar.

Ichigo menelan ludah. "Putih…,"

"……!!!!!!!!!!" Toshiro langsung sadar dengan apa yang lagi di omongin 4 cowok itu. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!"**

**PLAK~!! PLAK~!!! PLAAK~!!! PLAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!**

4 kali tamparan terdengar dan 4 cowok keren itu tepar di tanah. Toshiro pergi dengan muka sangat merah. Kalau terlanjur marah, Toshiro bisa kasar… Di luar dugaan, sebenarnya dia sangat kuat. Hanya saja kekuatan itu hanya bisa muncul di saat begini…

Kusaka, Ichigo, Byakuya, dan Renji segera bangun lalu berlari untuk menangkap 'putri' mereka.

Toshiro sempat melirik Ichigo sebentar lalu menunduk. _Kenapa… kenapa rasanya aku sudah tak asing lagi dengan Kurosaki?

* * *

  
_

Di luar dugaan, ternyata mereka sekelas! Sehingga Toshiro syok saat mereka memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Pulang sekolah pun tiba dan Toshiro segera pulang. Dia menolak untuk di antar. Katanya, sih, ada urusan…

Sedangkan sekarang…

4 cowok F4 itu berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah.

"Oi, laper, nih!" keluh Ichigo.

"Baru juga jam segini… Ntar ajalah…," kata Kusaka.

"Heh! Enak aja! Mana bisa perut di ajak kompromi?!!"

"Ya, bisa, **DONK!!**" Kusaka tiba-tiba nabrak tiang listrik.

"Nah, iya, kan! Lagi-lagi elo nabrak!" celetuk Renji.

"Beri-**SIK!!!**" Kusaka lagi nabrak tiang listrik. **"BANGSAT!!"**

Ichigo ma Renji ngakak.

"Ya, sudah! Ayo, kita makan!" kata Kusaka sambil mengelus keningnya.

"Sip!!" Ichigo segera meneliti daerah sekitar.

Mencari tempat makan yang enak dan nyaman.

"Bagaiman kalo kafe itu?" usul Byakuya sambil menunjuk sebuah kafe.

Ichigo memandangi kafe yang di tunjuk Byakuya. "Hm, boleh juga…,"

Renji mengelus perutnya. "Hm, kayaknya gue juga ketularan lapar…,"

"Oke, ayo, kita ke sana! Soal biaya…," Kusaka ngelirik Byakuya. "Kan ada Byakuya…,"

Byakuya menghela nafas. "Iya, iya, gue bayarin…,"

Ichigo, Renji, Kusaka, dan Byakuya melangkah masuk ke kafe itu.

"Irassaimase…,"

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Well, there's the first chapter! Gimana menurut kalian??? Khusus gue buat untuk para pecinta Hitsu = uke!! Nyaaaa~!!"

Hyourinmaru: "Sialan, elo! Gue di jadiin kucing!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Biarin! Hyou-chan imut, sih!! Ntar kalo gue punya kucing yang pendiem & cool… gue namain Hyou-chan… kalo putih Shiro-chan… hitam Kuro-chan…,"

Kusaka: "Hm, aku jadi pesulap? Boleh juga,"

Hitsugaya: "Gu, gue… kenapa… **KENAPA GUE JADI KAYAK CEWEK DI FANFIC INI?!!**"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Soalnya gue demen kalo elo jadi uke!! Uke yang kecil imut-imut!"

Byakuya: "Kau menghancurkan image cool-ku!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "That's Hi-chan request!"

Hi-chan: **"BYAKUSHI~!!!"** (meluk Byakuya)

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Oke, sorry kalo ntar ni fanfic ntar lama update-nya… Gue udah berusaha… Sorry juga buat yang nungguin Super Anime Competition SHOW! Besok update, kok, bareng Crazy Medicine ma Ghost Hunter! Ku usahain!!"

Hi-chan: "Ngomong-ngomong bentar lagi ujian ya? Apa namanya? UAN?"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Yup!! Bagi yang lagi akan melaksanakan UAN atau ujian, ku do'akan sukses!! Selamat berjuang!!! **GOOD LUCK~!!**"

Ichigo: "Tolong di review!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Gue pengen tau gimana pendapat kalian sama fanfic gue satu ini…!!"

Renji: **"JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAAAA?!!!"**

All: **"SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!"**


	2. Welcome!

A/N: Fuuuh~!! Romance… Gila! Gue syok!! Tapi, tak apa! Akan ku tunjukkan bagaimana kisah cinta yang mungkin berbeda dengan sinetron dan ku harap lebih bagus dari sinetron murahan yang selalu gue benci itu… **KHEKHEKHEKHE!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!** Oh ya, buat DiLLa-SaGi, acara bales-bales review masih ada, tapi di bawah… Trus, sorry banget ya readers… Fanfic gue satu ini nggak menerima lowongan OC! Soalnya seluruh peran udah terpenuhi, jadi nggak perlu OC. Summimasen!!

Pairing (s): Multi pairing… Banyak banget pairing disini! Jadi jangan asal tebak dulu…

Disclaimer: Gue bukan pemilik Bleach… Hiks… Om Tite, wariskan Bleach padaku yaaa??? **PLEASE!!! **(ditonjok readers)

* * *

**= Chapter 2 =**

**The Kaichou  
**

"Irassaimase…," sapa seorang pelayan cewek sambil membungkuk hormat. Tapi begitu dia berdiri tegak kembali entah mengapa pelayan itu terkejut. Wajah memerah.

"Ah? Ada apa?" tanya Renji.

"Uuh, ti, tidak ada apa-apa… Si, silakan duduk di meja sebelah sana…," pinta pelayan tersebut. 4 cowok itu pun duduk di bangku yang di tunjuk si pelayan kecil. Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan itu datang lagi dan menyerahkan daftar menu.

"Ka, kalau sudah selesai, silakan panggil saya…," kata pelayan itu dengan malu. Dia segera berbalik.

"Eh, tunggu!" Ichigo menahan pelayan itu.

"E, eh… hai?" pelayan itu menoleh. Muka udah kayak tomat.

"Mmm, apa rasanya aku pernah bertemu denganmu?" tanya Ichigo.

**DEG!!**

Entah mengapa pelayan bertubuh mungil itu terlonjak. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. "Uuuh… kurasa anda salah orang… P, permisi…," katanya yang lalu berlari pergi.

Begitu pelayan itu menghilang di balik dapur, Renji menyodok Ichigo. "Emang kamu kenal dia?"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Nggak, cuman heran aja… Perasaan kita ketemu banyak orang berambut putih, deh, tadi…," terang Ichigo.

"Hah? Oh iya juga… Shiro berambut putih… Ukitake-sensei juga… Nah, trus orang itu juga…," kata Kusaka sambil menunjuk seseorang berambut silver lurus cepak.

"Elo buta ya? Itu namanya silver, mas!" ralat Byakuya.

"Ngomong-ngomong pelayan tadi lumayan juga…," kata Renji.

"Lumayan gimana?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan HP-nya.

"Badannya emang kecil, tapi wajah ma bodinya itu, lho, yang nggak nguatin!" kata Renji yang emang terkenal paling mesum di antara mereka. (author ditimpuk Renji)

Kusaka melirik ke arah pelayan yang sedang sibuk melayani tamu yang lain itu. "Hmm, iya juga… Kulitnya putih… Rambut putihnya kelihatan halus sekali…," komennya.

Ichigo melototi pelayan itu. "Oh, benar…,"

Pelayan berambut putih itu merasa kalau dirinya sedang dilihatin. Dia melirik ke arah Ichigo, dkk. Mata hijaunya itu terfokus pada Ichigo yang sedang memelototinya. Pipinya kembali memerah. Begitu tamu dihadapannya itu pergi, dia segera berlari masuk dapur lagi.

"Yah, jadi masuk, tuh, dia!" kata Renji. "Elo, sih, kalo melototin nggak ngira-ngira!"

Ichigo tak berkutik. Dia masih terpukau dengan pelayan berambut putih itu…

* * *

Pelayan itu masuk ke dapur dengan muka merah padam. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan. Seorang perempuan menghampirinya. Dia punya 'itu' yang besar dan berambut orange bergelombang panjang.

"Ada apa, Toshiro?" tanya perempuan berambut orange yang bernama Matsumoto Rangiku itu. Dialah sang pemilik kafe, seorang artis.

"I, itu mereka, Rangiku!!" kata pelayan berambut putih yang tak lain adalah Hitsugaya Toshiro itu. "Nyaris aku ketahuan!"

"Ketahuan?" Rangiku mengangkat alisnya dan mempelototi penampilan sahabat kecilnya itu.

Saat ini Toshiro sedang menggunakan seragam maid berwarna biru tua. Model seragam maidnya kayak yang di pakai Ichigo, Minto, dkk. dalam anime/manga Tokyo Mew Mew. Rambut putihnya jabrik-jabriknya yang kini lurus karena di beri gel rambut itu dikuncir 2 dan ada sebagian yang masih tergerai sampai bahunya. Dia juga pakai sebuah bando agar rambutnya tetap bisa bertahan lurus.

Toshiro sengaja menyamar sebagai perempuan. Dulu dia pernah bekerja di suatu tempat tanpa penyamaran. Tapi, setelah beberapa hari dia ia bekerja, anak-anak Karakura tahu dan langsung menghancurkan tempat kerja Toshiro itu. Makanya dia menyamar...

Soal suara, Toshiro emang sudah pandai meniru suara perempuan. Matsumoto mengamatinya sekali lagi.

1 kesimpulan…

Toshiro memang sangat manis dengan seragam maid itu.

"Ketahuan gimana? Kamu udah jadi manis banget kayak cewek dan terlihat berbeda 180 derajat!" kata Matsumoto.

"T, tapi… Mmm, gimana ya… Aku kan malu…!!" kata Toshiro panik.

"Ya, ampun… Mereka pasti mempelototimu bukan karena kenal denganmu… Mungkin mereka malah terpesona denganmu!" jelas Matsumoto. "Sumpah, deh! Kamu keliatan manis sekali! Masa iya mereka bisa mengira kalau kamu cowok?"

"Mungkin aja bisa!" kata Toshiro.

"Lewat apa?" tanya Matsumoto.

"L, lewat… mmm…," muka Toshiro merah banget. "Le, lewat ukuran…??"

"Ukuran? Hei, cewek kan emang wajar kalo lebih pendek dari cowok?"

"Bukan ukuran tinggi badan! Tapi ukuran…… mmm, 'itu'!" kata Toshiro sambil nunjuk 'itu'nya Matsumoto. Muka kayak baru kena saus tomat.

Matsumoto melirik 'itu'nya. "Eh? Iya ya? Hmm, gampang! Kasih aja suntikan KB! Pasti ntar tumbuh!"

**"RANGIKU!! GUE KAN COWOK?!!! APA KATA DUNIA KALO GUE PUNYA 'ITU'?!!!"** protes Toshiro.

"Nyaaa~!! Kan malah lebih hot?" kata Matsumoto sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Lebih HOT, pala lu peyang!!" bentak Toshiro. Muka cemberut.

Dia nggak bisa ngebayangin kalau ntar dia pas ke department store harus nyelonong ke stand pakaian dalam wanita… Buat beli… (udah tau kan?) Wuah, apa kata dunia?!!

"Shiro-chan, rambutmu ada yang mau jabrik dikit, tuh!" kata Matsumoto.

"HAH?!! Mana?!!" Toshiro segera bercermin. Benar saja, ada beberapa yang mau balik ke bentuk aslinya. Toshiro langsung panik. "Gimana, nih?!"

"Nih, kebetulan gue baru aja beli gel rambut… Ini tahan lama, lho!" kata Matsumoto sambil menyodorkan sebuah gel.

"Ah, thanks!" Toshiro segera membenahi rambutnya.

"Udah, cepet ke sana! Mereka udah memanggilmu, tuh!" kata Matsumoto sambil nunjuk Kusaka yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Eh, iya…," Toshiro segera berlari ke arah meja 4 cowok itu. "Pesan apa? Sudah di tulis?"

"Sudah, ini," Kusaka menyerahkan secarik kertas yang sudah mereka tulisi dengan pesanan mereka.

"Terima kasih, biar saya cek dulu," Toshiro segera membaca pesanan mereka. "Eh, maaf, udang asam manisnya habis,"

"Siapa yang pesen udang asam manis?" tanya Kusaka pada sobat-sobatnya itu.

Byakuya menggeleng. "Bukan aku,"

"Elo, Ren?" tanya Kusaka ke Renji.

"Nggak, Ichigo tuh yang pesen!" kata Renji.

"Ichigo! Pesenan elo nggak ada, tuh! Kamu mau pesan yang apa?" Kusaka bertanya pada Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo tak bergeming. "HEH! Ichigo!!"

Ichigo tetap tidak merespon. Dia seperti orang cengo. Matanya menatap ke arah Hitsugaya dengan mulut terbuka. Matanya telah terhipnotis dengan bibir merah muda yang bergerak-gerak dengan lembut itu.

_Bisa nggak ya gue mendapat yang kayak begini…??_

**"ICHIGO!!!"** Renji mementung Ichigo dengan kotak pensilnya.

**"AAAAAAW~!!!"** Ichigo mengaduh. **"APA-APAAN, SIH?!!"**

"Nglamun terus! Itu, tuh, elo mau pesen apa?" tanya Renji ketus.

"Udang asam manis," jawab Ichigo.

Renji nyaris menjotos Ichigo kalo Toshiro tidak cepat-cepat menyela. "M, ma, maaf, menu itu sudah habis. Mau pesan yang lain?" tanya Toshiro dengan muka merah.

Entah kesambet setan apa… Ichigo menjawab," pesan kamu aja, deh…,"

"…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kusaka, Renji, ma Byakuya langsung syok. Toshiro melotot. Rasanya pengen banget gampar Ichigo. Tapi ya nggak mungkin. Dia kan pelanggan sekaligus temen dia, iya, nggak?

"E, eh…??" Toshiro cengo sendiri. Ichigo langsung dapet sikutan maut dari Kusaka.

"Ah, maksudku, miso ramen aja!" kata Ichigo pada akhirnya dengan muka merah. Malu dengan apa yang tadi dia omongin.

"Uh, baiklah," kata Toshiro sambil mencatat pesanan Ichigo. "Ada yang lain?"

Renji ingin angkat bicara. "A-,"

"Sepertinya tidak… Cukup segitu saja dulu," Byakuya segera memotong perkataan Renji yang ingin mesen lagi.

"Apaan, sih?!" kata Renji kesel.

"Elo niat bikin gue bangkrut ya?!! Elo tuh udah pesen banyak banget, tau!" protes Byakuya nggak kalah kesel. Mata angker.

"Habis… gue laper berat…," keluh Renji.

Toshiro pun hanya menawarkan senyum ramah yang lagi menahan geli. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya,"

Renji pun klepek-klepek…

"Eh, sebentar," kata Ichigo.

"Hai?" tanya Toshiro.

"Mmm, apakah ada orang yang pernah mengatakan padamu tentang…… betapa manisnya dirimu itu?"

"Eh…??" blushing time for Toshiro. _Gila!! Gue kan cowok?!! Tapi, kenapa gue blushing gini?!! AAAAAAAAAAARGH~!!! _"A, aku… nggg…,"

_Gileeeeeee~!! Ni anak makin manis aja kalo blushing!! _Batin Ichigo.

"Ehem… jadi makan, nggak?" tanya Kusaka.

"Ah, maaf, saya permisi dulu!" Toshiro segera menghilang di balik dapur. Ichigo tetap terpukau di tempat.

"Oi, Ichigo! Nyadar, whoi!!" kata Renji.

"Apaan, sih? Suka-suka gue, donk?!" sahut Ichigo.

"Heh, kalo kesambet sama dia, mau elo apain si Rukia, hah?" tanya Renji.

Yaah, Rukia adalah adik Byakuya. Kabarnya, sekarang, sih, mereka pacaran… Sebenernya, Byakuya nggak setuju. Dia ingin protes kepada ayahnya yang udah menjodohkan Rukia dengan Ichigo itu. Tapi, melihat Rukia yang keliatannya sangat senang bisa pacaran dengan Ichigo, dia jadi nggak tega.

"Hhh, jujur… sebenernya, gue nggak nganggep dia sebagai orang yang special… Dia seperti adik bagiku…," kata Ichigo.

"Tapi, Rukia bener-bener cinta padamu, Kurosaki," kata Byakuya. "Tapi, kalau kau memang tidak suka, aku bisa meminta ayah untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu,"

"Uwaah!! Emangnya kapan gue bilang kalo gue benci Rukia? Dia, tuh, fine-fine aja, kok… Ya cuman itu tadi… Gue nggak ngerasa begitu cinta dia seperti seorang pacar… She is just my friend," kata Ichigo.

"Cieelah… Maksud elo, elo nggak ngerasain getar-getar cinta gitu ke Rukia?" tanya Renji. "Uehehehe… Buat gue aja, donk, Rukia-nya…," disambut death glare dari Byakuya.

"Hmm, jujur juga, nih… Gue juga nggak begitu falling in love ma Orihime… Gue udah menyelidikinya… Sebenernya dia suka sama elo, Ichigo!" kata Kusaka yang emang dijodohin ma Inoue Orihime, seorang putri bangsawan juga.

"WHAT?? Kenapa, sih, seluruh cewek tu falling in love-nya ma Ichigo?!! Kok, nggak ada yang ke gue?!! Hei, gue kan juga F4!!" protes Renji. Yaah, di antara mereka emang Renji yang nggak begitu laku… (-di lempari meja-)

"Tenang, cinta sejati nggak bakal pergi kemana-mana, kok," pesan Byakuya bijak. "Trus, kalo elo nggak falling in love ma Rukia. Kenapa elo mau menerima perjodohan itu?"

"Mmm, soalnya gue ngerasa udah pernah ketemu dia… Dulu sekali… saat aku belum pindah ke Karakura ini setelah kematian ibuku…," ujar Ichigo.

"Oh, maksudmu soal 'cinta pertama' yang pernah kau ceritain itu?" tebak Kusaka.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Bu, bukan!! Aku merasa pernah melihat Rukia bersama sosok 'cinta pertama'ku itu… Dia sekitar 15 tahunan dulu pas gue SD,"

"Hah?! Elonya salah orang kali! Rukia ya masih SD-lah pas itu!! Nggak mungkin umurnya udah segitu!" bantah Byakuya.

Ichigo garuk-garuk kepala. "Iya, sih… Tapi, ini terlalu mirip! Sumpah!! Gue masih inget banget, kok!"

Renji menghela nafas. "Kalau elo masih inget bagaimana wajah teman dari 'cinta pertama'mu… Trus, kenapa elo sendirinya malah lupa gimana tampang sang 'cinta pertama'mu itu? Parah banget, sih, elo?!"

Kusaka mengiyakan," Iya! Namanya pun tak ingat! Parah!"

"Gue hanya ingat kalo dulu gue slalu manggil dia 'hime'! Lainnya gue udah blank!!" terang Ichigo. "Eh, bentar! Gue ke toilet dulu!"

Kusaka mengangguk," cepetan ya! Ntar lagi kita, kan, mau syuting!"

* * *

Ichigo melangkah ke toilet cowok dengan santai. Dia jadi kepikiran sama masa lalunya. Dimana dulu dia pernah bertemu dengan sesosok 'cinta pertama'nya. Yang dia ingat hanyalah nama 'hime'.

Begitu masuk dan selesai buang hajat. Dia sangat terkejut melihat sesosok pelayan keluar dari bilik WC.

Yah, pelayan berambut putih itu…

Toshiro…

**"LHO?!!"** jerit 2 orang itu bersamaan.

Toshiro yang masih nyamar jadi pelayan cewek itu melotot syok. Ichigo juga.

_Ma, masa', sih, gue salah masuk ke toilet cewek??? _Pikir Ichigo panik. Dia segera keluar dan melihat ke arah plang yang ada di pintu masuk. 

_LHO?? Tulisannya 'MALE', tuh?! Tapi, kok… dia…_

Toshiro tetep syok. Dia nggak nyangka bakal kayak gini jadinya. _Huaaa!!! Betapa gobloknya gue!! Udah tau kalo gue lagi nyamar jadi cewek, eh… tetep aja masuk ke toilet cowok!! MAMPUS!!!_

"Eh, mmm, ini toilet cowok, kan?" tanya Ichigo dengan muka merah.

"Ah, eh… anu… se, sepertinya saya salah masuk…??" jawab Toshiro sekenanya. "Ma, maaf…,"

"Eh… nggak apa-apa… Ngomong-ngomong… boleh aku tahu namamu?" Ichigo melancarkan jurus PDKT-nya.

**DEG!!**

Pertanyaan itu bagaikan sebuah petir menyambar ke arah Toshiro. Keringat dingin mulai menetes. "Mmm, namaku??"

"Iya, namamu," jelas Ichigo.

"N, namaku…," Toshiro berpikir keras. _Ayo, Toshiro!! Pikirkan sebuah nama samaran yang mudah!!! _"Mmm…," Toshiro tetep bingung. _Huwaaaa?!! IQ gue kan jenius?? Tapi, kenapa susah banget, sih, untuk ngarang sebuah nama??? Ayolah, otak!!!_

"Hei…?? Masa kau tidak punya nama?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Ah, eh!! Pu, punya, kok!!" Toshiro segera menjawab dengan gugup. _Oke, nama ini saja!! _"Na, namaku… namaku Osana Hanashiro!!" jawab Toshiro ngasal.

"Osana… Hanashiro…???" ulang Ichigo. "Nama yang aneh…??"

"Ehehehehe…," Toshiro hanya bisa nyengir.

* * *

Sore mulai mencumbu Karakura. Bagi Toshiro ini sudah waktunya dia pulang kerja. Matsumoto selalu menyuruhnya pulang jam segitu. Padahal café tersebut buka sampai malam. Ketika Toshiro protes, Matsumoto selalu bilang.

"Malam hari itu bahaya buat anak semanis, Shiro-chan!!" begitu katanya.

Toshiro beranjak ke kamar mandi pegawai untuk mandi dan melepas penyamarannya. Begitu selesai memakai seragam sekolah SMU Karakura-nya kembali, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut agak lurus tapi masih rada jabrik. (A/N : bayangin aja rambut Toshiro pas dia masih di sekolah shinigami! Rada mirip-lah, walau agak panjangan dikit)

Dia segera berpamitan dengan Matsumoto yang lagi jaga kasir.

"Rangiku-san, aku pulang dulu!" katanya.

"Oh, hati-hati di jalan ya, Shiro-chan!!" pesan Matsumoto. Toshiro hanya cemberut mendengar nama panggilan kesayangan Matsumoto itu. Dia ingin protes tapi nggak jadi. Dia ingin segera pergi ke pasar untuk beli bahan makanan dan pulang ke apartemennya.

"Lho? Kurosaki?" Toshiro kaget melihat ada Ichigo yang tengah mejeng di dekat tiang listrik yang ada di depan café.

"Eh, Toshiro!" Ichigo menoleh ke arah teman kecilnya itu.

"Kenapa kamu disini?" tanya mereka bersamaan. Itu membuat mereka berdua memerah bersamaan.

"Eh, mmm, aku ke sini mau nungguin Hanashiro," kata Ichigo.

**DEG!!**

Toshiro jadi bingung. _Waduh, waduh… Gimana, nih?!! _

"Mmm, kamu sendiri kenapa di sini, Toshiro?" Ichigo balik nanya.

Toshiro segera memerintah otak jeniusnya untuk membuat alasan yang perfect. "Ah, mmm, a, aku kenal sama pemilik café ini! Aku sering ke sini setelah pulang sekolah… Ehehehehe…,"

"Lho? Emang orang tuamu nggak khawatir kalo kamu nggak pulang-pulang?" tanya Ichigo.

"Eh, mmm, orang tuaku sudah meninggal…," jawab Toshiro dengan muka sedih.

"Ah, ma, maaf… aku nggak bermaksud gitu, kok…!!" Ichigo panik ngelihat Toshiro berekspresi seperti itu.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok… Kurosaki bukannya ada syuting?" tanya Toshiro.

"Sutradaranya lagi sakit! Jadi syutingnya libur dulu…," terang Ichigo.

"Maaf, Kurosaki… Tapi, Hanashiro udah pulang…," kata Toshiro memulai aksi penyembunyian identitasnya.

"Eh?! Udah pulang?!!" Ichigo kaget. Matanya melotot syok. Bola matanya seakan-akan ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"Ah, eh, iya… Dia pulang lewat pintu belakang," kata Toshiro tergagap karena kaget ngelihat reaksi Ichigo yang terlalu over itu.

"Yaaah… Ah, sudahlah… Ayo, Toshiro! Gue antar pulang!" ajak Ichigo.

"E, eeh…??? Nggak apa-apa, nih?" tanya Toshiro malu.

Ichigo lama-lama jadi makin gemes sama anak satu ini. "Nggak apa-apa! Kita kan teman! Ayo!"

"Tapi aku mau ke pasar dulu…,"

"Ke pasar?"

"Iya, aku mau beli bahan makanan. Aku kan tinggal sendirian di apartemen," terang Toshiro sambil memeluk tasnya. Pipinya merah karena malu. "Jadi, harus masak makanan sendiri…,"

"Wow! Elo bisa masak?! Keren!!" celetuk Ichigo.

"I, iya," jawab Toshiro.

"Kapan-kapan boleh, nggak, gue sama yang lain nyicipin masakanmu? Jadi penasaran, nih!" kata Ichigo dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Bo, boleh, kok,"

"Hmm, pasti enak seperti yang orang bikin ya?" goda Ichigo.

"E, e, eeh…," Toshiro makin memerah. "Nggak begitu enak, kok! Kurosaki jahat, aku di samain sama makanan!"

"Ehehehehe… enak di pandang maksudku…," ujar Ichigo sambil mengelus-elus rambut Toshiro yang masih agak turun itu. Toshiro rasanya ingin pingsan saat mendengar kalimat itu.

"Ku, Kurosaki…!! Aku malu!!!" kata Toshiro sambil memukul kaki Ichigo pelan dengan mukanya yang udah kayak tomat. Ichigo hanya tertawa.

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan ke pasar.

Ichigo memejamkan matanya.

Dia teringat kenangan masa lalunya…

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan cinta pertamanya...

* * *

_Saat itu, Ichigo sedang ikut ibunya ke sebuah pasar yang ramai. Ibunya dengan sabar terus menawar barang-barang yang ingin di belinya. Ichigo yang saat itu masih berumur 6 tahun merasa bosan._

_"Ibu, aku mau keliling-keliling ya? Disini bosan!" keluh Ichigo sambil menarik-narik baju ibunya._

_Masaki, ibu Ichigo, menoleh ke anaknya itu. "Tapi, disini ramai… Nanti kamu tersesat,"_

_"Tapi, aku bosan!"_

_Masaki tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang pasang tampang cemberut itu. "Ya sudah, kamu boleh main, tapi jangan jauh-jauh!"_

_Ichigo dengan riang mengangguk lalu berlari meninggalkan ibunya._

_Dia menjelajahi seluruh sudut pasar. Mulai dari penjual ikan, sayur, mainan, baju, sampai penjual hewan dia datangi. Sehingga dia lupa waktu. Begitu dia merasa lelah, dia sadar kalau matahari mulai terbenam dan langit sudah berwarna seperti rambutnya… orange… Pasar pun mulai agak sepi. Tidak seramai tadi._

_"I, ibu…??" Ichigo celingak-celinguk mencari ibunya. Dia bertanya pada seseorang. Dia adalah seorang penjual buah._

_"Maaf, apa bapak melihat ibuku?" tanya Ichigo. Orang itu menoleh ke Ichigo._

_"Bagaimana ciri-ciri ibumu?"_

_"Mmm, berambut orange sepertiku… Rambutnya panjang dan bergelombang," terang Ichigo. Bapak penjual buah itu mengingat-ingat._

_"Tidak, seperti bapak nggak lihat tadi…," jawabnya. "Kamu tersesat?"_

_"Kalau saya tidak tersesat, saya ya tidak mungkin tanya, dong, Pak!" kata Ichigo dengan 'pintar'nya. Ichigo pun kembali melangkah._

_Ichigo sudah berkeliling tapi tetap saja dia tidak bertemu ibunya. Dia juga tidak ingat jalan pulang. Ichigo hanya bisa berjongkok di dekat sebuah kios. Dia ingin menangis. Dia ingin pulang…_

_"K, kamu tersesat?" tanya seseorang._

_Ichigo mendongak._

_Dia kaget saat melihat sesosok anak kecil seumurannya. Anak itu menenteng belanjaan yang cukup banyak. Mukanya semu merah, tanda kalau dia adalah seorang pemalu.  
_

_"I, iya," jawab Ichigo._

_Anak itu mendekati Ichigo. Tapi seseorang memanggil anak itu._

_"Hei! Kamu mau kemana?" tanya sesosok perempuan yang mirip Rukia kepada anak itu. Umurnya sekitar 15 tahun. "Sudah kubilang kan… kamu jangan keluyuran,"_

_"Tapi, dia tersesat, Kak," jawab anak itu kepada kakaknya._

_Kakak itu menatap Ichigo. "Kamu tersesat? Dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya._

_Ichigo pun menyebutkan alamat rumahnya lalu menangis. Dia ingin segera pulang dan memeluk ibunya._

_"Ah, jangan menangis… Kami akan antar kamu pulang, kok!" kata anak itu sambil memeluknya. Tangis Ichigo pun mereda. Dia merasa nyaman di pelukan anak itu. "Bagaimana, Kak?" anak itu bertanya kepada kakaknya lagi._

_Kakaknya itu berpikir. "Mmm, sepertinya aku kenal alamat anak ini… Apa kamu anak dari Kurosaki Masaki?" tanyanya._

_"Ah, itu nama ibuku!" sahut Ichigo senang._

_"Wah, dia guruku! Aku tahu rumahnya… Itu nggak jauh dari rumah kami. Ayo, kami antar kamu pulang!" kata si kakak._

_"Ayo," si adik menggenggam tangan Ichigo. Tangan begitu kecil dan halus. Ichigo pun tersenyum. Dia mengakui kalau kakak-beradik ini memang sama-sama manis, apalagi adiknya._

_Begitu sampai rumah, Ichigo langsung di peluk ibunya. Lalu ibunya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada si kakak. Si adik yang kelihatannya sangat pemalu itu, bersembunyi di belakang rok kakaknya saat Isshin menghampirinya. Tapi si adik langsung tersenyum begitu Isshin menyodorkan sebatang cokelat. Si kakak tertawa dan mengelus rambut adiknya itu._

_Setelah mengobrol sebentar. Si kakak minta izin pulang, dia menggandeng tangan adiknya. Ichigo segera mengejarnya._

_"Tunggu, boleh aku tahu siapa nama kalian?" tanya Ichigo pada kakak-beradik itu. Si kakak tersenyum manis._

_"Namaku Hisana," katanya._

_"Kalau kamu?" Ichigo menoleh ke arah si adik yang selalu menatapnya dengan malu itu._

_"Namaku…,"_

* * *

"Kurosaki??" Toshiro mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka Ichigo. Ichigo segera sadar dari lamunannya. Dia nyaris terlonjak.

"**Toshiro!** Gue nyaris jantungan, tahu!!" kata Ichigo.

"Kamu itu jangan melamun terus. Nanti kesambet, lho!" terang Toshiro.

"Belanjanya udah selesai?" tanya Ichigo.

Toshiro mengangkat belanjaannya yang cukup banyak itu. "Udah, kok!"

"Ya, sudah. Ayo, pulang!" kata Ichigo. "Sini, kubawakan belanjaanmu,"

"Eh, tidak usah, aku pulang sendirian saja," tolak Toshiro.

"Hah? Nggak apa-apa?? Udah sore, lho! Bahaya kalo elo jalan sendirian!" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

Akhir-akhir ini memang sedang ramai dengan kasus penculikan dan pemerkosaan.

"Kurosaki! Mana ada, sih, orang yang mau menculik dan memperkosa cowok miskin juga jelek kayak aku?" protes Toshiro sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ada!" celetuk Ichigo.

"Siapa?" tanya Toshiro.

"Aku…," ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Dia dengan lembut memeluk pinggang Toshiro dan mengangkat dagunya yang mungil. Toshiro semakin blushing.

"A, apa-apaan, sih…??" kata Toshiro dengan gugup. Mukanya yang memerah makin terlihat manis. "Aku kan bukan anak kecil,"

Ichigo tersenyum lebar," ya, kau memang bukan anak kecil. Tapi kamu putri kami. Putri cantik lugu yang harus di lindungi dari sentuhan tangan kotor sang penyihir jahat…,"

**"Kurosaki~!!"** Toshiro menonjok lengan Ichigo. Ichigo kembali tertawa.

"Hah! Kamu emang lucu, Toshiro!" kata Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambut Toshiro yang emang dari sononya udah acak-acakan. "Ya, sudah… Hati-hati pulangnya, ya, Putri! Nanti aku telepon! Dan jangan makan apel yang ditawarin orang asing berjubah hitam!"

"Kurosaki! Emangnya aku Snow White?!" protes Toshiro.

"Kind of…," Ichigo kembali mendapat tonjokan. Dia pun tertawa," iya, iya… Bercanda, kok! Sampai jumpa besok ya!" kata Ichigo yang lalu berlari menuju ke jalan raya untuk mencari angkutan umum.

Toshiro mengangguk. "Iya,"

* * *

Toshiro berjalan pelan di gang yang cukup gelap itu. Kini matahari telah benar-benar tenggelam. Seharusnya dia sudah sampai di rumah saat ini kalau tadi dia tidak kesulitan dalam membawa belanjaannya.

"Huuf… Beratnya…," Toshiro meletakkan belanjaannya sebentar untuk menyeka keringat. Hari itu belanjaannya lebih berat karena tadi dia beli sebuah semangka juga. Dia sedang kangen dengan buah kesukaannya itu. Dan kebetulan sekarang sedang musim panen semangka. Tentu dia tak mau melewatkan kesempatan itu.

Toshiro kembali melangkah. Tiba-tiba perasaannya tak enak. Dia melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa… Dia semakin ketakutan saat mendengar lolongan anjing.

_Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku segera pulang! _Toshiro segera berlari menelusuri gang itu. Begitu dia menemui jalan raya kembali, dia bernafas lega sejenak. Setidaknya, kalau sudah berada dekat jalan raya, situasi pastinya lebih aman.

Dia kembali berjalan melewati toko-toko malam yang pada mau buka. Toshiro bersiul kecil dengan riang. Bulan tampak sedang berdiri gagah menggantikan matahari. Toshiro sangat menyukai bulan. Dia jadi ingin lebih cepat pulang, segera memasak dan memakan makan malam, lalu melihat bulan dari atap apartemennya.

Tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti saat ada seseorang menghadang jalannya.

Orang itu bertubuh lebih besar darinya dengan senyum menyeringai penuh nafsu.

"Hello, lama tidak jumpa… Toshiro-kun," sapanya.

Toshiro mendongak untuk melihat wajah orang itu. Dia langsung terkejut dan pelan-pelan mundur dengan muka penuh ketakutan juga kemarahan.

"K, kau…,"

* * *

**= TO BE CONTINUE =**

* * *

Ichigo + Kusaka + Byakuya + Renji:**" HAH?!! MAU KAU APAKAN TOSHIRO?!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Sedikit untuk memanaskan suasana… Ohohohohoho… Ini pasti seru…!!"

Hi-chan:" Oh my, elo langsung ngeluarin si peran antagonis di chapter 2? Gila… Biasanya kan peran antagonis di keluarin di chapter 3 atau lebih ke atas lagi?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Soalnya, nanggung… Ni fanfic bisa panjang banget kalo si tokoh antagonis gue keluarin rada belakang… Wuah?!! Lagi-lagi gue bikin fanfic dengan chapter yang banyak!!! **OH NO!!!**" (semaput)

Hitsugaya: (menyiram 4869fans-nikazemaru dengan minyak tanah)

4869fans-nikazemaru: (langsung sadar) "**KHEKHEKHEKHEKHEKHE!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!** Akhirnya terwujud juga keinginanku bikin fanfic genre romance dengan pairing favorit gue… **HITSU = UKE!!!**"

Hitsugaya:" Sialan elo!! Beraninya elo bikin gue kayak gitu! Jadi kayak anak cewek super lemah?!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Ufufufufu… salah sendiri elo manis… Mari kita menjawab review seperti biasa!" (ngecek review-review) "Lho? Gue pikir nggak bakalan ada yang review karena pairing-nya yaoi… Thanks!! **ARIGATO GOZAIMATSU, READERS!!!** Thanks udah review!! Hiks…,"

Ichigo:" Mari kita tinggalkan author stress ini… First of all, pe-review paling pertama… **himmecchama**! I, IchiHitsu??" (blushing)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Aha! Fanfic ini multi-pairing… Pairing-nya sumpah banyak banget sampe gue bingung sendiri! Yang jelas ada yaoi-nya and of course, **ICHIHITSU** salah satu unsur fanfic ini!!"

Hi-chan:" Hieeeeee~!! Byakuya is mine!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Lha, trus Hichigo ma Gin mau elo apain?"

Hi-chan:" They all mine~!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Dasar rakus! Pilih salah satu kenapa?"

Hi-chan: (cemberut)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oke, dari **Mizuhashi Azumi -Uchiha-**! Female Hitsu? Hwaaa… Belum kepikiran! Tapi, menurut gue lebih cocok tetep begini… Lebih cute menurut gue… **SHIRO-CHAN KAWAII~!!!**"

Hitsugaya:" Terima kasih sudah mengasihaniku… Hiks, ilang, deh, image cool gue di fanfic ini…,"

Byakuya:" Dari **kuro lunatic**. Yah, terima kasih karena telah menerima tingkah para tokoh yang pada OOC ini… Pairing-nya emang banyak… Judul fanfic ini emang diambil dari 2 buah judul komik terbitan M&C yaitu 'My Sweet Kaichou' dan 'My Dear, Banchou!' trus digabung jadi 'My Dear Kaichou'!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Tapi, ceritanya jelas nggak nyontoh tu komik! Gue anti sama komik begituan!! Sumpaaaah~!! Gue tau judulnya, doank! Si Afif pas di persewaan sering lupa ma judul komik favoritnya. Jadi gue yang hafalin. Termasuk nomer anggota kami di persewaan… Judulnya bagus dan cocok buat fanfic ini! Ya gue pake, deh…,"

Renji:" Dari **Aqua van wolf**. Yah, author kan maniak humor… Maklumin aja… Lagian kalo romance terus bikin ngantuk!"

Hi-chan:" Yup, 'mas'ku ini pernah sampe ketiduran saat membaca sebuah fanfic juga komik ber-genre romance! **SUMPAH!! INI BENERAN!!!** Sampe-sampe GPRS HP dia biarin terus nyala dan begitu bangun tidur pulsanya dah amblas!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hiks, nggak lagi, deh, baca romance yang nggak ada humornya… My pulsa… Yup, semua nama hewan gue ambil dari nama-nama di Bleach. Para kucing namanya kan Hyourinmaru, Dai, dan Ren! Itu diambil dari kalimat '**Dai**gu**ren** **Hyourinmaru**'! Trus nama anjing juga… Benar, Koma diambil dari nama '**Koma**mura'! **GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**" (ditendang sama Sajin)

Kusaka:" **Black-Cat-Yoruichi**. Sialan! Elo kira gue jelangkung?!! Iya, juga… emang Renji keren?"

Renji:**" HOWL, ZABIMARU!!!"** (Kusaka di telen Zabimaru)

Hitsugaya:" Gue nggak imut! Iya, ya… Yoruichi juga bisa jadi kucing… Author sialan! Kenapa Hyourinmaru elo jadiin kucing?!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Kan imut??" (pasang tampang innocent)

Hi-chan:" Trus **DiLLa-SaGi**! Gomennasai! Nggak ada lowongan OC di sini! Semua pemeran sudah terisi! Acara bales-bales review tentunya masih ada… Nih, buktinya,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" **KagetsukiGo**! Yup, emang mirip Sena… Tapi dari sifatnya jelas nggak mirip… Btw, Eyeshield 21 edisi 24 udah terbit belum ya…??? Penasaran, nih! Kalo hanya baca yang versi English kurang puas rasanya… Yeeey!! Devil Bats menang pas VS Shinryuji Naga!!! Rasakan itu Abon!! Eh, **AGON**!!"

Hi-chan:" **hany**! Aneh? Ya, seluruh fanfic 'mas'ku emang aneh… harap maklum! Kalo mau tau dari mana dia dapat inspirasi… Dia selalu dapat inspirasi di kamar mandi dan WC…," (ditonjok 4869fans-nikazemaru)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Inspirasi selalu datang begitu saja… Gue nggak tau juga… Biasanya langsung datang begitu gue melamun. Sama-sama, hany juga berusaha ya? Pasti bisa bikin yang lebih bagus! Makasih dah mau baca seluruh fanfic-ku!"

Ichigo:" **Yuuzu-Chan**… Ya nggak apa-apa… Hm? Hyourinmaru yang keras kepala begitu imut?" (di telen Hyourinmaru)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" **acherrylime**! Hueeee, kan bukan salah gue kalo semua pada ketularan virus IchiHitsu! **HWOOOOOOOOOOAAA~!!! I LOVE ICHIHITSU SO MUCH!!!** Romance-nya bagus? Beneran?? Makasih, tapi gue beneran nggak bisa, lho, bikin romance! Dulu selalu diejekin temen-temen! Sekarang mungkin udah mending. Sekali lagi, maaf, tidak ada lowongan OC… Hiks…,"

Byakuya:" Selanjutnya Yumemiru rei-,"

4869fans-nikazemaru: (memotong omongan Byakuya) "**Yumemiru reirin**?? Bukannya dia maniak IchiRuki?!!" (mbaca dengan teliti) "Oooh… gitu, toh… Makasih, semoga kalian suka dengan sajian romance di fanfic ini…,"

Renji:" **Queen of the Seven Seas**! Iya, ya… mungkin begitu. Ke-cool-an taichou ma Hitsugaya-taichou jelas saja di colong author sialan ini!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Umm, yeah… Udah gue colong! **OHOHOHOHO!!!**"

Ichigo:" **Orange Brush**!! Yaah… Toshiro emang jadi terlalu 'sweet' di fanfic ini… Terima kasih, author senang kalau para readers juga senang,"

Kusaka:" Sekian dari kami…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Seperti biasa…,"

All:**" PLEASE REVIEW!!!"**


	3. I hate you!

A/N: Uaah… update-nya lama ya? Gomenasai~!! Lagi sibuk! ^^ Bentar lagi kan ujian kenaikan kelas 9… Jadi maaf, kalo ntar update-nya lama lagi! Untuk informasi, gue ulangannya tanggal 8 Juni, jadi ya sorry kalo ntar semua fanfic-ku telat update semua… Ok, here your third chapter!

Warning: **YAOI**, shounen-ai… Shiro-chan jadi bi-shounen ma OOC di sini… Yeah, hidup Toshiro = uke!!! Pairing belum di tentukan!! Tapi, yang jelas very-multi pairings~!!

* * *

**Chapter 3 :**

**I hate you!**

"K, kau…," Toshiro terbelalak.

"Lama tak jumpa, Toshiro-kun… Kau sudah besar rupanya," laki-laki besar berambut cokelat itu tersenyum. "Ini sudah berapa tahun ya dari kasus pembobolan rekeningku?"

Toshiro ingat sekali siapa orang itu. Dia adalah bangsawan yang dulu pernah merawatnya dan hampir memperkosanya. (A/N : selamat kuro lunatic, tebakanmu benar!)

"Apa maumu, Aizen?!" gertak Toshiro pada bangsawan itu. Dia mencoba untuk tidak takut. _Gue nggak boleh takut… Kalau gue takut, dia pasti akan semakin kurang ajar!_

Aizen hanya tersenyum. "Wah, kemana perginya sopan santunmu, Toshiro-kun?"

"Jangan harap aku mau mengakuimu sebagai 'Aizen-sama' lagi!" kata Toshiro. "Sekarang pergi kau dari hadapanku!"

Aizen tertawa. Dia maju ke depan lalu mengangkat dagu Toshiro. Toshiro ingin segera lari. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya kakinya tak mau menurut. Dia ketakutan. Kakinya mulai gemetaran.

"Hmm, tak kusangka kau sudah tumbuh sampai semanis ini, Toshiro-kun…," Aizen mengelus pipi Toshiro. "Kulitmu tetap mulus seperti dulu…,"

**PLAAAAAAAAK~!!!**

Toshiro segera menampar Aizen yang akan mendaratkan bibir nistanya ke miliknya. Begitu Aizen mengerang kesakitan, Toshiro dengan segenap jiwa raga berlari kabur sambil memegangi belanjaannya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil limousine memotong jalannya untuk lari. Seseorang berambut hijau dan bermata biru yang belakangan diketahui bernama Grimmjaw, menyeretnya masuk. Aizen tampak tersenyum di belakangnya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa kabur, Toshiro-kun?" katanya.

Toshiro meronta-ronta dari cengkraman Aizen dan Grimmjaw. Dia ingin berteriak sekeras-keras (dan kalau bisa) sampai kedengeran ke rumah Ichigo, Kusaka, Byakuya, dan Renji. Tapi, Aizen sudah membekap mulutnya.

Dia menunggu sampai Toshiro tidak kuat melawan lagi…

_SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!!!_

* * *

"Tralalala…," Renji dengan riang gembira berjalan menelusuri trotoar dekat pertokoan. Apartemen Renji memang yang paling dekat dari pusat kota. Malam itu, dia berniat untuk cari angin sedikit sekalian cuci mata.

Dia berhenti di depan mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Di masukkan sekeping koin demi sekaleng kopi. Begitu sekaleng kopi keluar, dia segera membuka dan meminumnya sambil bersandar di dekat mesin itu.

"Hhh… Malam ini lumayan juga…… Ng?" Renji menangkap sesosok orang yang sangat dia kenal. Ya, sesosok orang yang baru saja dia kenal di SMU Karakura pada jam istirahat… **"TOSHIRO!!"**

Renji kaget melihat kawan kecilnya itu sedang dipaksa masuk ke sebuah limousine oleh 2 orang berwajah kriminal. 1 kata melintas di otaknya yang ber-IQ di bawah rata-rata itu… (-author segera menghindari serangan Zabimaru)

**PENCULIKAN!!!**

"Saatnya berubah jadi pahlawan!" kata Renji.

Dia langsung masuk ke sebuah tempat bernama toko baju. Tak berapa lama dia langsung berdiri gagah di hadapan Toshiro dan 2 orang kriminal itu. Dagu terangkat ke atas, tangan berkacak pinggang, dan kaki pasang kuda-kuda.

"Tenang, tuan putri! Aku, si macho Abarai Renji, akan menyelamatkanmu dari 2 cengunguk ini!" kata Renji lantang dengan angkuhnya.

Toshiro mangap ngelihat tingkah teman sekelasnya yang baru itu. Aizen dan Grimmjaw kini tampak lagi masang tampang 'WTF?'.

Ya gimana nggak mangap? Orang Renji kini berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan menggunakan kostum Superman!!

Toshiro yang semulanya ketakutan setengah mati, kini malah jadi berhasrat untuk merekam tingkah narsis Renji buat dikirim ke www(dot)narsis(dot)com. Aizen jadi eneg ngelihat tokoh kartun favoritnya sekarang lagi di cosplayin Renji secara nggak beradab. Grimmjaw langsung berinisiatif untuk segera kabur dengan limousine.

**TUK, TUK, TUK!!**

Seseorang mengetuk bahu Renji. Renji menoleh dan mendapati sesosok SPG ada di dekatnya. Dia bawa sebuah buku.

"Oh, mau minta tanda tangan?" tanya Renji GR setengah mampus.

"Anu, mas… Bajunya belum dibayar…," kata SPG itu.

**GEDUBRAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!**

Toshiro rasanya pengen segera ngelemparin semangka ke kepala Renji tapi nggak jadi karena sayang semangkanya. Aizen dan Grimmjaw langsung ngakak. Melihat kesempatannya, Toshiro segera menendang 'itu' Aizen dan Grimmjaw lalu berlindung di balik Renji yang tampak udah beres ngebayar kostumnya ke SPG tersebut.

"Tuan putri, nggak apa-apa?" tanya Renji.

"**HEH!** Panggil gue itu lagi, gue tendang juga 'itu' elo sampe putus!" kata Toshiro. _Please, deeeeeeeeh!! Semanis apapun gue, gue kan tetep cowok!!!_

"Nggak, deh, makasih… Gue masih pengen punya anak!" Renji kini menatap tajam ke 2 kriminal yang ada dihadapannya. "Lalu, siapa kalian?"

"Bukan urusanmu, monyet berkepala nanas!" kata Grimmjaw.

**"APAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!"** kepala Renji meletus saking keselnya.

"Te, tenang, Abarai-san," kata Toshiro.

"Huh, kali ini kau bisa bebas, Toshiro-kun…," kata Aizen sambil menunjuk Toshiro. "Kelihatannya, sekarang kau punya teman ya?"

Toshiro mengirim death glare ke Aizen. Genggamannya ke jubah Renji makin erat. Renji ikutan ngasih death glare.

"Iya! Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuh tuan putri kami lagi, brengsek!" geram Renji. Aizen menyeringai.

"Ooh… benarkah?" kata Aizen sinis. "Mari kita bertaruh, Toshiro-kun!"

"Bertaruh?" Renji dan Toshiro mengangkat alis bersamaan.

Aizen membuka pintu limousine-nya. "Yang jelas, akan ku pastikan kau jadi milikku begitu kau sendirian kembali…," dia melirik ke Toshiro. "Aku tahu apa kelemahan terbesarmu… sayang…,"

Limousine itu pun pergi.

"Toshiro, siapa dia?" tanya Renji pada Toshiro.

"Dia dulu… orangtua angkatku…," jawab Toshiro. "Seorang bangsawan yang sangat jahat…… egois… Namanya Aizen Sousuke,"

"Eh? Orang tua angkatmu? Tapi, kenapa dia… mengincarmu begitu?"

"Entahlah… terakhir ku ingat sebelum kabur dari rumahnya adalah dia hampir memperkosaku…," terang Toshiro dengan muka semu merah.

**"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!"** Renji langsung teriak karena kaget. "Tenang, tuan putri! Kami pasti akan melindungimu dari paman mesum itu!!"

"Ta, tapi, Abarai-san… Dia adalah pemimpin dari seluruh geng mafia dan preman handal juga pembunuh bayaran. Dia pun punya gudang senjata…," terang Toshiro gemetaran. "Nanti kalian bisa terbunuh…,"

"Hei, tenanglah! Yang penting, sekarang… Ayo, ku antar pulang!" kata Renji. Toshiro mengangguk dan segera memunguti belanjaannya.

"Kau mau masak apa?" tanya Renji saat melirik isi tas belanjaan Toshiro. "Banyak sekali…,"

"Eh, maunya, sih, bikin kare…," jawab Toshiro.

"Kare, kan, lama bikinnya. Yuk, kita makan malam ke rumah Ichigo! Kebetulan aku mau makan malam disana!" kata Renji sambil nyengir. "Yuzu pinter masak, lho!"

"Hah? Nggak apa-apa, nih?" tanya Toshiro. Dia nggak pernah main ke rumah teman malam-malam sebelumnya. "A, aku, kan… nggak bisa…,"

"Ayolah! Yuzu selalu masak masakannya berlebih, kok! Aku tiap hari numpang makan malam disana!" kata Renji jujur.

Toshiro sweatdrop. _Ni anak…_

* * *

**TING! TONG!!**

"Yo, Ichigo!!" Renji langsung membuka pintu rumah itu tanpa menunggu dibukakan dari dalam.

Isshin, ayah Ichigo, langsung menyambut.

"Hwoooo!! Hai, Renji-kuuuuuuun!!!" Isshin langsung menendang Renji. Dengan sigap Renji menghindar dan balik menendang. Toshiro sweatdrop. Ichigo langsung muncul dari sebuah ruangan.

"Oh, Renji, toh! Dan… **WUAH!! TOSHIRO!!!**" wajah Ichigo langsung cerah melihat kawan kecil yang baru dia kenal itu.

"Ah… selamat sore, Kurosaki-san… maaf, mengganggu…," Toshiro membungkuk dengan hormat dan sopan.

"Hei, nggak usah begitu, Toshiro!" celetuk Ichigo.

Isshin langsung bangkit. **"HEYAA!!! Teman Ichigo yang lainnya!! Selamat dataaaaang!!!!"** seru Isshin seraya melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke Toshiro.

"Aaaaa~!!!" Toshiro berusaha melindungi diri karena dia nggak bisa karate. Maka dengan segera Ichigo dan Renji menonjok wajah Isshin bersamaan untuk menjauhkannya dari Toshiro.

"Hei, ayah! Menjauh dari Toshiro!!" kata Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Anak cowok harusnya bisa bela diri, kan?! **HAHAHAHAHA!!!**" celetuk Isshin. Ichigo menjitaknya.

Toshiro maju ke Isshin dengan malu. "M, maaf, saya tidak bisa karate, Tuan Kurosaki…," katanya sambil membungkuk hormat. "Perkenalkan… Nama saya Hitsugaya Toshiro… Maaf, sudah mengganggu malam-malam begini…,"

Isshin mengamati Toshiro dari bawah ke atas. Toshiro jadi salah tingkah, mukanya memerah.

"Hmm, Hitsugaya Toshiro, ya?" gumam Isshin.

"Eh, i, iya…," jawab Toshiro.

Tak ada dalam hitungan detik, Isshin melayang ke arah Toshiro sambil merentangkan tangannya. **"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH~!!!! TAK KUSANGKA ADA ANAK COWOK SEMANIS INIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!!!"**

Isshin pun memeluk Toshiro.

**"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!"** dengan segenap refleknya, Toshiro meninju Isshin.

Yuzu dan Karin, adik Ichigo, langsung keluar dari dapur.

"Ah, ayah!!" Yuzu segera membantu ayahnya berdiri.

"Hei, Yuzu, nggak usah di tolong! Toh, itu kesalahannya sendiri," kata Ichigo cool.

"Eh, yang salah aku, kok…," bantah Toshiro dengan muka merah. "Aku nggak sengaja memukul beliau… Maaf,"

"Oh, teman Ichi-nii ya?" tanya Karin. Toshiro mengangguk.

"Iya, tapi baru kenal tadi pas di sekolah…," jawab Toshiro.

"Wah, perkenalkan!! Namaku Yuzu!" kata Yuzu sambil menjabat tangan Toshiro.

"Dan aku Karin," kata Karin dengan cool.

"Ehm, aku Hitsugaya Toshiro…,"

"Mau dipanggil Hitsugaya-san apa Toshiro-kun?" tanya Yuzu.

"T, terserah, Yuzu saja…," kata Toshiro gugup.

"Oke, aku panggil Toshiro-kun ya!" celetuk Yuzu ceria.

"Oi, Yuzu! Kecil-kecil begitu, dia kan lebih tua darimu! Panggil yang sopan, donk!" Ichigo memperingatkan adiknya.

Toshiro menggeleng," nggak apa-apa, kok,"

"Yakin?" tanya Renji.

"Toh, lebih bagus dari sebutan 'putri'," sindir Toshiro pada Ichigo dan Renji. 2 cowok tersebut langsung melotot.

"Bukan salah kami, kan, kalo elo manis……… putri?" Ichigo balas nyindir.

Toshiro cemberut.

"Eh? Jadi Toshiro-kun di panggil 'putri'?!! **Hwaaaaaaaaaah!!! Kawaii~!!!**" komen Yuzu dengan riang gembira sambil loncat-loncat. "Boleh, aku manggil Toshiro-kun dengan sebutan 'putri' juga?"

"Nggak, nggak boleh… Aku kan cowok," larang Toshiro. "Harusnya 'pangeran', kan?"

"Toshiro, elo terlalu pendek buat seorang pangeran, tau!" kata Renji.

Toshiro's death glares. Renji langsung mohon ampun. "Ampun! Bercanda, Tuan Putri!!"

"Toshiro-kun sudah makan, belum? Aku masak spaghetti, lho!! Makan malam bareng, yuk~!!" ajak Yuzu. Sebelum sempat menjawab, Toshiro udah di seret Yuzu ke ruang makan. Renji, Ichigo, dan Karin berjalan di belakang mereka. Sedang Isshin tetap terdampar di depan tangga akibat pukulan Toshiro…

Isshin tiba-tiba bangkit sambil melompat gembira.

**"YEAH, SEKARANG SAATNYA!!!"** dia langsung masuk ke sebuah kamar dengan jas putihnya.

Toshiro memandangnya dari ruang makan dengan heran.

"Mmm, pekerjaan ayah Kurosaki-san apa?" tanya Toshiro. "Kok, pakai jas putih? Dokter ya?"

"Emm, iya… Dia dokter umum di rumah sakit dekat sini," jawab Ichigo. Renji tampak sudah menghabiskan sepiring spaghetti lalu nambah.

"Nyam, nyam, nyam… Emang pasiennya nggak apa-apa, tuh, dirawat ayahmu? Nyam, nyam, nyam, ntuh pasien jadi nambah, donk, beban mentalnya gara-gara… nyam, nyam, dokternya gila gitu…," kata Renji sambil terus mengunyah.

"Abarai-san, lebih baik ditelan dulu baru bicara…," kata Toshiro.

"Ku harap, sih, nggak…," terang Ichigo. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa elo ke sini, Toshiro?"

Toshiro menunduk. "Mmm, anu… aku di ajak Abarai-san kesini…,"

"Eh? Emang elo tadi ke rumah Toshiro?" tanya Ichigo ke Renji.

Renji menggeleng. "Nggak, kok… Tadi kebetulan ketemu… terus…,"

Renji pun menceritakan kejadian tentang Aizen dan Grimmjaw tadi.

**"EEEEEEEEEH?!!!! KOK, BISA?!!!"** jerit Ichigo kaget.

"Itulah masalahnya… Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak… Tapi, ternyata dia masih bisa menemukanku…," ujar Toshiro pelan. "Kalau begini terus… cepat atau lambat… aku harus segera kabur ke kota lain…,"

**"APA?!! Jangan!! Jangan pindah, Toshiro!!"** kata Renji. "Kita bakal ngelindungimu, kok!!"

"Tapi…," Toshiro muram.

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian!! Begini-begini, kami semua jago bela diri! Byakuya punya pengawal polisi, Soujiro sangat pintar menyusun strategi, Renji bisa segala macam bela diri, dan gue juga lumayan… Pasti bisa! Yakin, deh!" kata Ichigo.

"Eh, mmm… terima kasih…," jawab Toshiro.

"Tapi, langsung pergilah dari sini kalau kami mulai…," Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya. "Mengkhianati atau meninggalkanmu… Tapi, ku harap… kami bisa terus menemanimu juga menjagamu…,"

"Iya…," jawab Toshiro sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih…,"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Toshiro sudah bangun dari pagi dan membuat sarapan di kamar apartemennya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi dan sekolah akan dimulai jam 7. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

**TOK! TOK!! TOK!!!**

"Eh, iya…," Toshiro segera membukakan pintu. "Ah, selamat pagi, Abarai-san, Kusaka-san, Kuchiki-san, dan Kurosaki-san…,"

"Yoo!! Toshiro!!" sapa Ichigo.

"Pagi, Putri," kata Renji, Kusaka, dan Byakuya.

"Kalian datang pagi sekali… Ayo, masuk," Toshiro mempersilakan 4 tamunya masuk. "Maaf, ya, apartemennya sempit…,"

"Nggak, kok…," kata Kusaka.

"Wuaah… apartemenmu rapi sekali, Toshiro!" puji Ichigo.

"Terima kasih," jawab Toshiro.

"Uwaaa, nyaman banget!" Renji tampak merebahkan diri di lantai. "Hmmm, wangi~!!"

"Iya, nggak kayak apartemenmu yang ancur-ancuran kan, Renji?" sindir Kusaka.

"Nggak! Apartemenku nggak ancur-ancuran!! Cuman berantakan dikit, kok!" protes Renji.

"Kita aja sampe kesulitan buat masuk kamar… Harus nyingkirin kardus-kardus dan barang-barang lainnya yang menghalangi jalan… Trus itu masih kamu bilang 'sedikit berantakan'?!" terang Byakuya. Dia ingat saat dulu mereka ber-3 ke tempat Renji. Woaaah… Begitu masuk, gunungan barang berserakan nggak karuan dimana-mana! Ajib gileeee… Mereka berasa lagi berenang di lautan sampah! (A/N : kalo kalian mau tahu, kamar Renji sama berantakannya dengan kamar Nodame di komik Nodame Cantabile)

"Ehehehehehe…," Renji nyengir ayam.

"Udah, udah… ayo, berangkat," kata Toshiro melerai. Mereka ber-5 pun keluar apartemen dan berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Oya, Toshiro! Elo tau nggak gimana reaksi Kusaka pas kita kasih tau kalo elo kemarin mau di 'gitu'in?" tanya Renji.

"Eh? Emang kayak gimana reaksinya Kusaka-san?" Toshiro jadi penasaran.

**"RENJI! Awas elo berani bilang-bilang! Gue sunat lagi elo!"** ancam Kusaka dengan muka merah.

Renji terkekeh kayak kakek-kakek. Ichigo ngakak. Byakuya hanya tersenyum simpul untuk menahan tawanya yang mau meledak. Jaga image geto looh…

"Kurosaki-san kan nggak di ancam, ceritain, donk!" pinta Toshiro pada Ichigo.

Kusaka mengirim death glare ke strawberry berjalan itu. Ichigo hanya nyengir.

"Ehehehe… Gini, pas kita tadi ke rumah dia, dia kan lagi sarapan… Nah, trus dia…," Ichigo langsung di banting Kusaka ke bak sampah sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Uwah! Kurosaki-san!!" Toshiro mendelik lalu tertawa ngelihat Ichigo keluar dari bak sampah dengan ember menutupi kepalanya dan di atasnya ada sarang burung plus burungnya. "Ehehehehehe… Kurosaki-san… ehehehe… k, kepalamu…," Toshiro pun ngakak bareng anggota F4 lainnya.

Ichigo melepas ember yang ada di kepalanya. "Huaah!! Sialan kalian! Yaiks, gue jadi bau lagi~!!! Oh no!!"

"Ah, maaf, Kurosaki-san… Mau aku pinjami handuk dan parfumku? Eh, ada yang berdarah, tuh, di pipimu," Toshiro membedah tasnya. "Sebentar aku obati… Kalo nggak salah, gue tiap hari bawa kotak P3K yang kecil…,"

Selagi Kusaka dan Renji ngakak guling-guling lalu Toshiro mengobati luka Ichigo. Byakuya melanjutkan kalimat Ichigo yang keputus tadi.

"Kusaka langsung syok pas ngedengernya. Dia langsung jerit-jerit kayak orang gila sambil lari-lari mengelilingi meja makan! Begitu selesai lari 10 putaran, dia masuk ke dapur lalu keluar dengan kepala memakai panci, wajan di dada sebagai pelindung, tangan kanan bawa pisau dapur, dan tangan kiri bawa telenan! Dia pake kostum itu sambil teriak **'SIAP PERANG MELINDUNGI PUTRI'**!" terang Byakuya sambil menahan tawanya yang udah ngepol. _Huaaaaaah!! Jaga image elo, Byakuya!! _kata Byakuya pada dirinya sendiri.

Toshiro pun ketawa ngebayanginnya. Kegiatannya dalam ngobatin Ichigo jadi keganggu banget. Betadine yang harusnya netes di luka malah jadi netes ke mata Ichigo.

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! TOSHIRO!!!! HUWAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"** Ichigo menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Toshiro langsung mengambil air untuk membersihkan betadine yang masuk ke mata Ichigo.

**"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! BARU TAHU GUE KALO BETADINE BISA BERGUNA BUAT OBAT MATA JUGA! UAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"** Kusaka ngakak sambil megang perutnya. "Adoooh~!! Gue mules, neh!! **HUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!**"

"Summimasen! Summimasen~!!!" kata Toshiro sambil terus membungkuk minta maaf.

"Ng, nggak apa-apa, kok…," ucap Ichigo.

"Eh, kita harus cepetan, nih! Udah jam setengah tujuh!! Pelajaran pertama nanti IPA, kan? Kurotsuchi-sensei galak, lho!" kata Toshiro.

"**WHAT?!** Ayo, kita lari! Kita harus bisa ngejar bus ntuh!!" komando Renji sambil nunjuk bus yang mau jalan tersebut.

**"WAAAH!!! TUNGGU, PAK KONDEKTUR~!!!"**

* * *

**"Gilaaa~!! Tadi IPA-nya nyeremin banget!"** keluh Kusaka. "Ngebedah katak! Yaiks, gue nggak tega!"

"Mana tadi juga di suruh ngeluarin seluruh organnya…," imbuh Byakuya.

"Kurotsuchi-sensei emang suka ngadain pratikum," jelas Toshiro pada F4 itu. Saat itu mereka sedang berjalan beriringan untuk pulang.

"Gue, sih, lebih ngeri lagi sama si guru olah raga! Siapa tadi namanya…??" Ichigo berpikir keras. "Oh ya, Zaraki-sensei!"

Renji langsung protes," Ngeri gimana?! Asyik, kok!" cetusnya.

"Asyik, mbah-mu?! Gue dari tadi di suruh maju duluan tahu!" balas Ichigo.

"Toshiro, tak kusangka kau pandai sepak bola!" kata Byakuya. "Tadi itu gesit sekali!"

"Terima kasih, tapi karena aku pendek… Jadinya rada susah mau ngerebut operan bola tinggi. Pemain lain juga nggak ada yang mau ngoper, jadi aku harus bisa merebut bola sendiri…," terang Toshiro.

"Sebaliknya tadi… Soujiro malah kena bola terus… **HUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**" Renji ngakak. Kusaka langsung ngelempar tempat sampah terdekat ke arah Renji.

"Heh, Soujiro! Otak jenius elo nggak kenapa-napa, kan?" sindir Ichigo.

"Heh, strawberry! Jangan harap elo bisa menang dalam pertandingan kendo ngelawan gue!" kata Kusaka. Yaah, dia kan jago kendo dan seorang pesulap. "Juga tentang sulap! Siapa, seeh, yang bisa nandingin gue?"

"Ah, jangan sombong elo…," ujar Byakuya.

"Nggak percaya lagi! Emang elo bisa begini?" Kusaka ngambil kain putih besar lalu menyambarkannya ke Toshiro. **"Taraaaaaaa~!!!"**

Toshiro kaget ngelihat seragam sekolahnya sekarang berubah jadi kostum maid. "Kusaka-san!! Balikin~!!!" _Kenapa selalu gue yang jadi korban sulap?!! NGGAK ADIL~!!!_

"Dan lebih bagus kalo gini…," Kusaka dengan senyum menyeringai bersiap menjentikkan jari sambil terus melototi rok Toshiro.

**"EEEH?!!! KUSAKA-SAN~!!!! JANGAN, DONK!!!"** Toshiro langsung memegangi roknya. "Kan malu!!"

**CTAK~!!**

Kusaka menjentikkan jarinya. Toshiro dengan muka merona merah memejamkan matanya sambil memegangi roknya. Renji udah ngiler duluan. Byakuya bersikap cool. Padahal, dibalik punggungnya, dia megang kamera. Ichigo udah blush plus ngiler juga.

Tapi…

"Meoong~!!"

Seekor kucing keluar dari bagian dalam baju maid tersebut. Makhluk kecil lucu berbulu itu merangkak-rangkak keluar dari lubang untuk kepala.

"Meooong~!!" kucing itu mengendusi leher Toshiro.

Toshiro, si pecinta hewan, tentu saja langsung bereaksi…

**"HUAAAAAAAAAAH~!!! LUCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!!!!"** Toshiro langsung mengeluarkan kucing yang lagi duduk di dadanya itu. Di peluknya erat-erat. "Iiih~!! Kamu lucu sekali~!!"

"Hiks, jadi ngiri sama kucing…," keluh Renji. "Enak ya, bisa nyusup-nyusup ke dalam baju begitu…,"

"Oya, Toshiro!" Ichigo ingat sesuatu. "Setelah ini, kan, kita bakalan terus nganterin elo pulang-pergi… Jadi boleh, nggak, kita minta nomer HP-mu?"

"Eeeh… maaf, aku belum punya HP… Nggak begitu butuh, sih…," kata Toshiro sambil terus mengelus bulu-bulu lembut kucing tersebut bareng Kusaka.

**"EH?!! NGGAK PUNYA?!! Kita kalo mau mastiin keadaan elo gimana, donk?"** tanya Renji. Muka syok setengah mampus.

Toshiro gelagapan. "Mmm, anu… akhir-akhir ini biaya hidup kan lagi mahal… J, jadi aku harus hemat…,"

"Kita paham, kok!" kata Byakuya. "Elo, kan, emang hidup sendiri… Kalau gitu, ayo kita ke mal buat ngebeliin elo sebuah HP plus kartu perdananya!"

"Wah, iya! Ayo!!" Kusaka menyeret tangan Toshiro.

"E, eeh… bajuku kembaliin dulu…,"

* * *

Setelah mengembalikan baju Toshiro dan memulangkan kucing itu, mereka ber-5 menuju ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka segera masuk ke bagian penjualan HP beserta aksesorisnya.

"Oke, elo mau HP yang gimana, Toshiro?" tanya Ichigo pada Toshiro.

Toshiro berpikir sebentar. "Eh, mm… nggak usah yang bagus-bagus, deh… yang second aja…,"

"Nggak bisa! Kita nggak bisa beliin elo HP kayak begitu, Putri!" kata Kusaka.

"Eeeeeh… tapi…," Toshiro bingung. "Aku nggak ingin ngerepotin kalian…,"

"Sudahlah, uang, sih, tak masalah bagiku… yang penting kamu senang," terang Byakuya.

Renji berdehem. _Ehem, ehem… Inilah enaknya orang kaya…_ Ngiri ya, Mas Renji?

"Aah… mau beli HP yang seperti apa?" tanya sang penjaga counter dengan muka merah. Dia nggak nyangka bisa ketemu F4 di counter-nya. Dia tampak lagi senyum-senyum sambil nyuruh temen-temennya buat ngambil foto diam-diam juga kertas dan pulpen buat minta tanda tangan…

"Ayo, Toshiro! Mau yang apa?" Ichigo menanyai Toshiro lagi. "Mau yang ada 3G-nya atau sekalian aja yang blackberry?"

Toshiro merona merah. "Mmm, terserah HP yang apa… Asal HP-nya GSM dan bermodel lipat… Mmm, fiturnya apa ya…?? GPRS rasanya udah cukup, deh…,"

"Hmm, HP yang begitu, sih, lumayan banyak… Elo mau fitur apa lagi?" tanya Byakuya.

"Bo, boleh minta yang akses GPRS-nya paling cepat? A, aku suka main internet soalnya…," pinta Toshiro. Byakuya mengangguk.

"Oke, trus… elo suka musik, nggak?" tanya Byakuya.

Toshiro mengangguk. "Iya, agak suka…,"

"Suka ngedengernya pakai headset apa langsung dari speaker?"

"Mmm, headset…,"

Byakuya langsung menoleh ke penjaga counter yang udah terpana itu. "Baiklah, saya minta HP yang bermodel lipat, GSM, GPRS-nya paling cepat, lalu music edition dengan kualitas musik terbaik disertai earphone-nya! Kapasitas memory lebih dari 1 GB! Kalau nggak ada, saya sekalian aja pesan yang blackberry!"

Sang penjaga langsung mengangguk dan mencari HP yang termasuk dalam pesanan Byakuya. "Mmm, adanya merek ini…," dia memberikan beberapa HP model. "Trus, kalo yang blackberry begini…,"

Renji mangap liat tu HP. "Byakuya, gue beliin sekalian ya!"

"Ogah, elo kan bisa beli HP sendiri!" kata Byakuya.

Kusaka memandangi HP tersebut. "Bagus juga, elo mau yang mana, Toshiro?"

"Mmm, terserah Kuchiki-san saja, deh… Asal warnanya hitam…," pinta Toshiro lagi.

**"OKE! Gue beliin yang blackberry!"** seru Byakuya sambil nunjuk HP blackberry itu.

"Eh!! Blackberry kan mahal, Kuchiki-san!!" protes Toshiro. "Yang biasa aja!"

"Ehehehehehe… Tenang, nggak apa-apa, kok! Ini kan tanda kalo kita sayang kamu!" terang Byakuya sambil mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya. "Oya, Renji ma Soujiro, tolong cari gantungan HP yang cocok sama ni HP… Trus Ichigo, elo anter putri buat beli kartu perdana! Biar gue yang urus ini!"

"Siaaaaap~!!!" jawab Ichigo, Renji, dan Kusaka. Toshiro yang ingin protes segera di seret Ichigo.

* * *

"Hei, liat, nih!" Renji mendekati Toshiro dan Ichigo dengan senyum. Tangannya memegang sesuatu. "Taraaaaaaaaaaa~!!"

Toshiro langsung seneng ngelihat model gantungan HP itu. "Wah, kucing! Ada butiran saljunya lagi!"

"Soujiro, lho, yang milih!" kata Renji.

"Terima kasih, Kusaka-san!" Toshiro menerima gantungan HP itu dengan senyum termanisnya. Kusaka langsung merasakan kalau dirinya mau pingsan ditempat.

"Aku dan Toshiro juga udah dapet kartunya! Kita samperin Byakuya, yuk!" ajak Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba sesosok perempuan berambut hitam melompat memeluk Ichigo. "Ichigo!!"

"Eh?! Rukia! Kenapa kamu disini?!" tanya Ichigo pada cewek yang tingginya hanya berjarak beberapa cm dari Toshiro itu. Cewek itu tersenyum.

"Uuh, halo, Kusaka-kun… Kurosaki-kun…," sapa sesosok cewek berambut orange panjang dengan 'itu' yang cukup besar. Toshiro jadi inget Matsumoto.

"Oh, hai, Orihime," balas Kusaka sambil tersenyum ramah.

Melihat seragam 2 cewek itu sama, Toshiro memutuskan 2 cewek itu berasal dari sekolah yang sama. Tapi, Toshiro langsung kaget melihat seragam itu.

Itu seragam SMU Seireitei!!

SMU yang penghuninya adalah anak-anak bangsawan. Sebuah sekolah yang sangat elite! Toshiro terbelalak. _Jadi, mereka ini anak bangsawan ya…??_

Byakuya muncul di belakang mereka dengan menenteng sebuah tas. "Toshiro, ini HP-nya,"

"Ah, terimakasih…," Toshiro menerima tas HP itu sekalian memasukkan kartu perdana dan gantungannya ke tas. "M, maaf, merepotkan…,"

"Huh? Ichigo, ini temanmu?" tanya Rukia yang masih memeluk lengan Ichigo itu.

"Uuuh… iya… Toshiro, kenalin ini Rukia!" kata Ichigo.

"Hai, perkenalkan! Namaku Kuchiki Rukia! Putri dari bangsawan Kuchiki sekaligus adiknya Kuchiki Byakuya dari F4~!!!" kata Rukia. Dia kembali memeluk Ichigo. Tapi, kali ini lebih erat. "Sekaligus pacarnya Ichigo~!!!"

"P, pa, pacar?" Toshiro kaget. Rukia mengangguk tegas.

"Iya! Siapa namamu?"

Toshiro tetap menunduk. Dia syok. _J, jadi, Kurosaki-san udah punya pacar… Berarti setelah ini… aku… harus…_

"A, aku… namaku… Hitsugaya Toshiro…," kata Toshiro pelan. "Salam kenal… Uuuh…," Toshiro bingung mau manggil gimana.

"Panggil aja Rukia!" kata Rukia.

"I, iya… Rukia-san…," jawab Toshiro sambil membungkuk.

"Hei, nggak usah membungkuk begitu!" protes Rukia.

"Lalu ini Inoue Orihime…," Kusaka memperkenalkan Orihime. "Orihime, ini Toshiro…,"

"Hai, Toshiro-kun…," sapa Orihime. "Salam kenal!"

"Uuuh, hai, Inoue-san…," Toshiro kembali membungkuk hormat.

"Eh, Ichigo! Kita ke situ, yuk!! Makanannya enak-enak, lho!!" ajak Rukia sambil menunjuk sebuah restoran mewah. "Ayo, Ichigo~!!!"

Renji tersenyum," kebetulan sekali gue juga laper…,"

"Alaaah~!! Dasar!" celetuk Rukia sambil mencubit pipi Renji. Renji mengaduh. Tapi, dalem ati dia seneng bisa di cubitin Rukia, cewek yang lagi dia taksir.

"Baiklah, ayo kesana!" kata Byakuya.

Rukia berjalan sambil memeluk lengan Ichigo dan bercanda tawa dengannya. Orihime pun dengan malu-malu bergandengan tangan dengan Kusaka. Toshiro merasa agak kesepian.

_Masa, sih, ini yang namanya cemburu…?? _pikir Toshiro. _Hahahaha… yang benar saja…?? Memangnya aku ini siapanya Kurosaki dan Kusaka? Baru kenal kemaren juga… Abarai dan Kuchiki juga begitu…Tapi, nggak tau kenapa… Aku…… rasanya ingin nangis…_

"Hei, Toshiro! Ayo!" Ichigo membuyarkan lamunan Toshiro.

"M, maaf… aku harus pulang… aku masih harus kerja part time," kata Toshiro. "Sa, sampai jumpa besok…!!" Toshiro langsung berlari pergi.

"E, eeh… Toshiro!" Ichigo ingin mengejar tapi Toshiro udah jauh.

"Waduh! Gimana kalo ntar dia ketemu Aizen?!" kata Kusaka panik.

"Aku tadi sudah mencatat nomor HP-nya… Setidaknya nanti kita bisa nelpon dia trus menjemputnya dan mengantarkan pulang…," terang Ichigo.

Mereka pun masuk ke restoran itu. Ichigo merasakan hatinya sangat gelisah tak karuan…

* * *

_Aku suka sekali pergi ke taman._

_Bukan untuk bermain tentunya._

_Memangnya siapa yang mau bermain denganku?_

_Di taman, aku hanya bisa duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang. Menatap segerombolan anak-anak seusiaku bermain dengan riang di tempat bermain… Melihatnya saja aku sudah senang…_

_Aku iri…_

_Aku juga ingin ikut…_

_Tapi, mereka selalu tidak mau menerimaku untuk ikut bermain bersama. Yang aku dapat paling hanya makian. Kadang pun, aku diusir dengan batu…_

_Jadi, setiap senggang, aku selalu duduk disana dengan buku-buku pelajaranku. Kalau sudah agak jenuh mempelajari buku itu, aku selalu mengalihkan perhatianku kepada anak-anak itu lagi._

_Mereka tertawa dan berlarian dengan senang. Main petak umpet, ayunan, dan semuanya. Aku senang memperhatikan mereka. Yah, walau kadang mereka melempari batu ke arahku kalau ketahuan aku sedang menonton mereka…_

_Aku baru bisa bermain saat semua anak sudah pulang dan hari mulai gelap. Aku senang bermain di bak pasir juga bermain ayunan. Itupun tidak lama sampai kakak menjemputku dan menyuruhku pulang._

_Hari-hariku makin sulit saat muncul sesosok anak berambut orange jabrik. Dia yang paling kuat di antara mereka. Dia yang paling sering mengejekku bersama yang lainnya. Dimanapun ada kesempatan, mereka selalu suka menjahiliku. Paling sering, mereka menjambak rambutku yang katanya mengerikan ini… Bahkan anak itu pernah sengaja menendangkan bola ke arah wajahku sampai hidungku berdarah._

_Rasanya sakit sekali… Aku selalu sampai menangis… Untung ada kakak yang sering melindungiku. Tapi, itu pun hanya sampai kakak akhirnya dilarang keluar dari panti karena penyakitnya… Aku pun sendiri lagi dan seluruh siksaan semakin menjadi-jadi…_

_Musim yang paling aku sukai musim dingin. Dimana salju perlahan-lahan turun dan membuat seluruh tanah berwarna putih bersih._

_Di musim itu, taman selalu kosong. Anak-anak tersebut tampaknya sangat tidak menyukai salju… Mereka selalu mengomel di sekolah. Bagaimana mereka harus memakai banyak pakaian tebal yang merepotkan… Juga bagaimana malasnya mereka untuk mandi atau bangun tidur. Padahal, rasanya enak sekali…_

_Jadi, jangan heran kalau kau selalu melihatku menyelinap kabur dari panti asuhanku tiap malam pada musim dingin lalu pergi ke taman untuk bermain seorang diri. Aku senang sekali membuat boneka salju atau kadang-kadang hanya merebahkan diri di hamparan karpet putih itu sambil menikmati turunnya butiran salju yang indah itu._

_Saking asyiknya, aku sampai tak sadar ada seseorang mendekatiku._

_"Hei, kenapa kau disini?!!" teriak orang itu marah._

_Aku hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan mengetahui siapa orang itu…_

* * *

**Dan di suatu tempat…**

Seseorang tampak sedang menyeringai senang dengan sebuah jarum suntik yang ada di tangannya.

"Hehehehehe… Aku tak sabar untuk menunggu tanggal mainnya… Enaknya siapa dulu ya…??" dia menyuntikkan seluruh isi dari jarum suntik itu ke seekor kelinci. Kelinci itu langsung menggelepar. "Hmm, lihat saja… akan ku buat kalian menyesal karena sudah menganggap enteng diriku…,"

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Huaaaaaaaaaaa~!!! Bentar lagi ulangan!! NO~!!! Harus latihan lari!!"

Hi-chan:" Apa hubungannya lari sama ulangan?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Jelas ada, donk!! Masa' elo lupa, sih, sama kebiasaannya ortu kita?!!"

Hitsugaya:" Kebiasaan gimana?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Bapak gue tu mantan pemain sepak bola! Tiap nilai gue jelek, kaki yang melayang! Gue udah pernah jadi korban 5 kali! Makanya kudu latihan lari!"

Hi-chan:" Ibu kita juga sama aja… Yaah, tapi itu kan demi kita juga?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Iya, sih… Tapi, jangan samain gue dengan otak elo Hi-chan!!"

Rukia:" Yay, gue muncul juga akhirnya!!"

Orihime:" Aaah… a, aku dengan Kusaka-kun?"

Ichigo:" Yah, sudahlah! Ayo, cepat!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Mm, maaf, ya readers! Kali ini kami nggak sempet buat ngerespon review-review kalian!! MAAF!!! Lagi buru-buru! Jadi sorry, kalo chapter kali ini jelek!"

Byakuya:" Sekian dari kami…,"

All:**" PLEASE REVIEW!!!"**


	4. In My Dream

A/N: Yosh! Apa kabar para readers? Sorry, karena udah hiatus lama... Gue sebenernya juga nggak mau hiatus... Tapi, yaaah, gitu, deh…!! Ah, sudahlah!

Disclaimer: Duuh, capek ngulanginnya terus... Bleach bukan punya gue! Tapi punyanya Kubo-sensei...

Warning: yaoi (bentar... yaoi apa shounen-ai?! Gue masih bingung dengan apa bedanya 2 kata itu! Readers ada yang bisa jelasin ke author?) Banyak tokoh yang OOC.

Pairing (s): multi-pairing... Mungkin IchiHitsu, IchiRuki, RenRuki, dll, dsb... -_- Banyak pokoknya...

* * *

**Chapter 4: In My Dream**

Toshiro mengelap meja kafe. Dia tentu udah pakai penyamarannya sebagai Osana Hanashiro. Matsumoto mendekatinya.

"Shiro-chan! Kok, keliatan nggak mood gitu, sih??" tanya sohib Toshiro itu.

"Matsumoto-san... Bukannya hari ini ada pemotretan?" Toshiro mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan cool-nya.

"Hei, sudah di bilangin 'kan?? Panggil gue Rangiku aja!! Jangan Matsumoto!! Perasaan kemaren elo bener, deh, manggilnya...," kata Matsumoto. "Pemotretannya masih lama, kok!"

Matsumoto memang anak orang kaya. Tapi, dia ingin hidup mandiri dan tinggal di apartemen. Kamarnya tepat di samping kamar Toshiro. Hanya saja kamar itu lebih sering kosong karena dia sibuk mengurusi karir juga kafenya. Umurnya sekarang 19 tahun (lebih tua 4 tahun dari Toshiro) dan bersekolah di sekolah khusus model.

"Oya, gimana kabarnya cowokmu itu?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto-san... Gue itu baru kenal sama mereka 3 hari yang lalu! Ya belum ada hubungan apa-apalah!! Cuman teman!" kata Toshiro.

"Idiih, gitu aja, kok, marah, sih?? Nggak bagus buat kecantikan, lho!"

"Sapa juga yang ngurus soal begituan?"

"Aw, jangan cemberut gitu, ah! Ntar bisa cepet keriput!"

"Gue nggak peduli soal begituan!"

"Eeeeh... Tapi gue tadi baca di majalah kalo kita marah maka akan ada 1000 sel otak yang terputus, lho!! Emang Shiro-chan mau cepet pikun?"

"...............................," Toshiro menghentikan gerakannya mengelap meja. _Iya juga, kalo nggak salah gue pernah baca... _"Iya, iya... Debat kali ini elo yang menang, Matsumoto-san...,"

Matsumoto langsung bahagia. "Oya, kok, kamu kemarin nggak masuk kerja, sih? Dicariin Ichigo, lho!"

**"Eh?!!"** Toshiro terlonjak kaget. Kemarin setelah dibelikan Ichigo, dkk. HP Blackberry, dia emang langsung pulang ke apartemennya dan nggak sengaja ketiduran. Untungnya, sih, dia masih punya bahan untuk dibikin makan malam.

"Iya! Gue pertamanya bingung karena dia nyari pekerja yang namanya Osana Hanashiro... Gue pikir aneh aja. Kok, ada orang yang namanya gitu. Trus gue tau, deh, kalo itu nama samaran elo! Kan, elo emang nggak pernah jago bikin nama!" terang Matsumoto.

"Urusai!" kata Toshiro dengan muka merah. Dia emang paling nggak bisa bikin nama samaran.

"Lagi pula harusnya kan Shirohana (bunga putih)? Bukan Hanashiro (putih bunga)...," protes Matsumoto.

Toshiro hanya cemberut. "Ya, sorry kalo salah! Gue 'kan pas itu panik jadi yang kayak begitu nggak gue pikirin…,"

Lonceng yang menandakan ada pengunjung berbunyi. Toshiro dan Matsumoto segera menoleh untuk menyapa pengunjung itu.

"Ah, irassaimase...!!" sambut mereka.

"Hai, Hanashiro! Rangiku-san!" balas pengunjung itu.

"Waah!! Ichigo-kun!!" celetuk Matsumoto riang.

"Ku, Kurosaki...??" Toshiro kaget sendiri. _OMG?!! KENAPA DIA MALAH DATANG SEKARANG?!!!_

Ichigo tersenyum lebar. "Yoo!! Kemaren kenapa nggak masuk?"

Toshiro tergagap. "E, eeeh... mmm, anu... kemarin ada urusan... Kurosaki-san kemarin mencari aku? Ada apa?"

"Dengar dari Rangiku-san ya? Iya, kemarin gue cariin! Ayo, kita ngobrol! Sini duduk!" Ichigo menarik Toshiro ke sebuah meja. "Rangiku-san! Tolong menunya ya!!"

"Oke, Ichigo-kun!" jawab Matsumoto yang lalu mengedipkan mata ke Toshiro dengan jahil.

"E, eh, Kurosaki-san... Aku kan masih kerja...!!" protes Toshiro.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa, kok! Ngobrol aja dulu, ohohohohoho!!! Ini menunya~!!" celetuk Matsumoto riang. Dia pengen jadi mak comblang, nih, kayaknya...

"Tuh, sama boss-mu aja nggak apa-apa! Ayo, pesan makanan yang kau suka! Gue bayarin!" kata Ichigo.

"EGH?!! Tapi...,"

"Udah, ayo pesen!" paksa Ichigo. Toshiro pun hanya bisa menurut. "Oke, Hanashiro. Kamu pesan apa?"

Toshiro meneliti menu. Dia mau mencari masakan dengan harga termurah. "Mmm, aku—,"

"Kau boleh pesan apa aja, asal jangan yang paling murah!" potong Ichigo.

Toshiro cengo. _Heeh…?? Kok, tau, sih??_ pikirnya heran. Yaah, kalau begitu apa boleh buat… Kebetulan tadi dia nggak sempet makan siang. "Ya sudah, aku… mmm, beef steak aja…,"

"Camilan dan minumannya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Eh…?? Itu juga?"

"Ya iyalah, dasar kamu ini! Polos sekali!"

"Mmm," Toshiro berpikir. "Ice cream saja boleh?"

"Nggak ada yang lebih mewah lagi?" Ichigo mulai stress. "Kalo elo pesennya yang murah-murah, gue rasanya kayak orang miskin…,"

"Tapi, kan ini lebih mending dari pada aku pesan air putih hangat?" balas Toshiro.

_Wah, pinter banget ni anak ngebales omongan orang… Salut! _pikir Ichigo. "Hmm, baiklah… yang rasa apa?"

"Strawberry kiss…," jawab Toshiro.

"Kamu suka strawberry?" tanya Ichigo.

"Uuuh, ya lumayan… Walau lebih suka semangka…,"

"Hmm, semangka ya…,"

"Eh, i, iya…,"

* * *

_Ichigo yang saat itu berumur 7 tahun, senang sekali makan es krim. Setiap pulang sekolah, ibunya sering membelikannya es krim. Apalagi saat musim panas. Hmm, segarnya…_

_Dia dan ibunya selalu membeli es krim di penjual di dekat sekolah. Orangnya sangat baik dan ramah terhadap anak kecil, namanya Ukitake Juushiro. Terkadang dia memberi bonus permen kepada pelanggan kecilnya._

_Ichigo selalu yang paling bersemangat membeli es krim. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang selalu teringat saat dia membeli es krim. Yaitu sesosok anak berambut mirip Ukitake-san yang seusia dirinya termenung di bawah pohon. Dia selalu menatap kerumunan pembeli es krim itu. Dia terlihat sangat kesepian dan ingin sekali ikut mencicipi es krim itu._

_Ichigo ingat betul kalau dialah anak yang selalu dibicarakan teman-temannya. Mereka selalu memperingatkannya untuk tidak mendekati anak itu. Kata mereka, anak itu adalah penyihir jahat. Buktinya, lihat saja rambutnya yang putih dan matanya yang besar itu. Sangat menakutkan…_

_Dan tentu saja, Ichigo percaya. Ichigo selalu memberi anak itu tatapan marah kepada anak itu. Terutama saat anak itu ketahuan sedang memperhatikan dia makan es krim bersama ibunya._

_"Ichigo, mengapa kau menatap angker begitu?" tanya Misaki pada anaknya._

_"Itu, Bu. Dia melihat kita terus, kata teman-teman, dia itu jahat!" terang Ichigo. Misaki mengangkat alisnya heran._

_"Jahat?"_

_"Iya!"_

_Misaki tersenyum. "Ichigo, kamu tidak boleh begitu… Orang jahat pun pasti mempunyai sisi baik,"_

_"Tapi…,"_

_"Sudahlah, habiskan es krim-mu. Ibu mau menghampiri anak itu dulu. Mungkin dia sebenarnya menginginkan es krim tapi tak punya uang," kata Misaki sambil beranjak. Ichigo berusaha menghentikan, tapi ibunya sudah sampai duluan._

_Anak itu terlihat kaget dan ketakutan saat Misaki menghampirinya. Dia berusaha lari dan sembunyi di balik pohon._

_"Hei, jangan takut. Aku nggak jahat, kok! Kamu mau es krim?" tanya Misaki sambil tersenyum ramah. Anak itu terbelalak lalu mengangguk pelan. Misaki kembali tersenyum, "ayo, akan tante belikan!"_

_Masaki pun mengajak anak itu ke tempat Ukitake. "Tolong es krimnya, Ukitake-san!" kata Misaki. Ukitake tersenyum._

_"Baiklah, dan hai Shiro-chan!" sapa Ukitake pada anak itu. "Kamu ingin es krim apa hari ini?"_

_"Kau kenal anak ini, Ukitake-san?" tanya Misaki._

_"Tentu saja, kakak Shiro-chan itu gadis yang manis dan riang. Dia sudah kelas 1 SMP dan selalu menjemput Shiro-chan. Kalau punya uang, dia sering beli es krim ditempatku," kata Ukitake riang. "Baiklah, Shiro-chan kamu mau beli es krim apa?"_

_Anak itu berpikir sebentar. "Strawberry…," ucapnya pelan._

_"Hmm, tunggu sebentar ya!" Ukitake langsung memulai pekerjaannya._

_Misaki menatap anak itu. "Hei, apa kau ingin membelikan 1 lagi es krim untuk kakakmu?"_

_Anak itu terlihat kaget. "Boleh?"_

_"Tentu saja! Ukitake-san, tolong 1 lagi ya untuk kakak Shiro-chan ini," pesan Masaki. Ukitake hanya mengangguk lalu menyerahkan 2 buah es krim ke anak itu._

_"Oya, Shiro-chan! Kalau kau ingin makan es krim, tinggal bilang saja ya? Paman akan memberikan es krim gratis untukmu!" kata Ukitake kepada anak itu._

_Anak itu tampak tak percaya begitu juga Ichigo. Dia sangat iri. Lalu sedikit demi sedikit anak itu mulai tersenyum, "terima kasih, Ukitake-san,"_

_Masaki mengelus rambut putih anak itu. "Siapa namamu?"_

_"Namaku………,"_

* * *

"Kurosaki-san?" panggil Toshiro.

Ichigo terlonjak kaget. "Eh, oh, iya?"

"Pesanannya sudah datang,"

"Eh, iya… Maaf, lagi banyak pikiran… Ehehehe," jawab Ichigo sekenanya. _Sialan, saat sedang berkencan begini malah mikirin masa lalu sama anak itu! _Ichigo melahap udang asam manisnya. _Tapi, entah mengapa… aku, kok, tak bisa ingat siapa nama anak itu ya…?? Kenapa rasanya anak itu tak asing lagi? Argh~!!!_

Di lain pihak, Toshiro juga gugup. _Waduuh, gimana, nih… _Dia melirik Matsumoto. Matsumoto malah mengacungkan jempolnya. _Sialan, Matsumoto… Orang lagi grogi gini…_

"Umm, jadi, Hanashiro…," Ichigo mencoba memulai pembicaraan. "Kenapa elo milih kerja part time di sini…??"

Toshiro nyaris menyemburkan potongan daging yang dia kunyah karena kaget. "E, e, eeh…!! Soalnya waktu dulu aku melihat lowongan kerja hanya lowongan kafe ini yang terlihat menarik… Gajinya juga lumayan… Ahahaha…," jawab Hitsugaya asal.

"O, ooh…," kata Ichigo yang lalu menyuap potongan cumi-cumi tepung bumbu asam-manisnya.

"Kurosaki sendiri… kenapa datang ngunjungi aku tiap hari?" Toshiro memulai acara menginterogasi Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung nyemburin cumi-cuminya kembali ke piring. Dia tersedak. Toshiro cepat-cepat menolongnya dengan menyodorkan air putih.

"Ku, Kurosaki-san tidak apa-apa??" tanya Toshiro Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Uuh, tidak apa-apa, kok…," jawab Ichigo. "Yaah, gue ke sini gara-gara… mmm, kamu… anu…,"

"Aku…?? Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Toshiro sambil mengangkat alis. Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Eeeh, kamu jangan ketawa atau marah ya… Janji?"

"Uh, iya…,"

"Mmm, kamu manis… imut… aku suka," kata Ichigo dengan muka merah menyala.

"E, e, eeh…??" muka Toshiro nggak kalah merah. "Ma, masa…??"

Ichigo mengangguk. "I, iya… Jadi, mmm… Boleh aku minta nomor HP-mu?"

Nah, inilah saat-saat yang sudah dipersiapkan Toshiro. Sebenernya, Toshiro udah punya HP. Dari dulu malah. Tapi dia sengaja berbohong kemarin. Bukannya dia mau minta dibelikan HP, dia cuman mau ngetes aja gimana ntar reaksi teman-teman barunya itu. Eh, ternyata responnya terlalu positif sampai dia dibelikan HP Blackberry.

"Boleh… Tapi jangan disebarin ke siapa-siapa…," kata Toshiro sambil mengambil HP-nya yang lama. "Mmm, ini nomornya…,"

Ichigo tersenyum. "Ah, terima kasih, Hanashiro!"

"Sama-sama," jawab Toshiro sambil tersenyum. Ichigo langsung berasa melayang. "Terima kasih ya sudah di traktir…," Toshiro menyeka mulutnya yang belepotan es krim.

"Ah, ya… nggak masalah. Rangiku-san! Gue mau bayar!" teriak Ichigo pada Matsumoto. Matsumoto langsung menghampiri mereka ber-2.

"Oke, oke, karena kalian sepasang kekasih baru, jadi gue beri kalian diskon 50%!!" kata Matsumoto.

"Ra, Rangiku-san!!!" Toshiro langsung memerah. "Kita belum pacaran, kok!"

"Ehehehehe, nggak usah malu-malu… Beberapa minggu lagi paling juga udah jadi pacar…," goda Matsumoto.

"E, e, eeeeh…!!!"

"Uuh, jadi berapa totalnya, Rangiku-san?" tanya Ichigo kepada Matsumoto dengan muka merah.

"Segini!" Matsumoto nyodorin selembar kertas bon.

"Ah, ya. Ini," Ichigo menyodorkan sejumlah uang.

"Terima kasih!"

"Sudah ya, Hanashiro! Nanti sore aku telepon!" kata Ichigo.

"Eh, iya…," jawab Toshiro. Ichigo lalu pergi.

* * *

**Kediaman Kurosaki**

**"YES!! YES!! YES!!!"** teriak Ichigo sambil lonjak-lonjak. "Gue berhasil dapet nomernya Hanashiro! Astaga, dia manis banget kalo dilihat dari dekat! Huaaaaaaah!!!"

"Lho? Onii-chan?" tanya Yuzu yang masuk kamar dengan alat penyedot debu. "Kok, lonjak-lonjak?"

"Ah! Yuzu!" Ichigo kaget setengah mati.

"Ehehehehe… lagi jatuh cinta ya?" goda Yuzu.

Ichigo memerah. "Sok tau, kamu…,"

"Jangan salah, Onii-chan! Yuzu ini dokter cinta, lho!" pamer Yuzu.

"Hush, anak kecil, kok, udah mikir cinta!" goda Ichigo.

"Iiih, Onii-chan! Aku 'kan udah besar!"

"Oh ya…?? Udah gede, kok, masih minta mandi bareng?"

"Kan rame mandi bareng itu! Besok kalo Toshiro-kun ke sini lagi… Aku mau ajak dia mandi bareng! Pasti asyik!"

"**HAH?!! APA?!!** Nggak, nggak boleh!!"

"Onii-chan emang takut apa? Ah, aku tahu! Onii-chan pasti takut kalau Toshiro-kun jadi suka sama aku yang manis ini, kan??" kata Yuzu. "Aduh, aduuh… jadi Onii-chan suka sama Toshiro-kun ya??"

"Ya nggaklah! Dia kan cowok! Walau lumayan manis juga… Lagi pula udah ada Hanashiro…," gumam Ichigo dengan muka merah.

"Hanashiro…?? Siapa, tuh?" tanya Karin yang tiba-tiba masuk kamar.

"Kenalan gue dari kafe. Ehehehe… Sumpah, dia cantik banget, lho!" pamer Ichigo.

"Kalo Ichi-nii aja sampe tergila-gila begini… pasti anaknya manis banget… Sama Rukia-nee cakepan mana?" tanya Karin serius.

Ichigo cemberut. "Ah, jangan suruh gue ngebandingin Hanashiro ma Rukia, donk!"

"Trus Rukia-nee mau Ichi-nii apain? Bukannya kalian pacaran?" tanya Yuzu heran.

"Pacaran? Nggak! Kita nggak pacaran, kok!! Cuman temenan…," kata Ichigo. "Yaah, walau Rukia sering nyebut gue pacarnya… Tapi itu dilakuin demi gue. Gue nggak mau dikerumuni fans girl yang makin menggila mulu,"

"Eh, Ichi-nii! Bukannya hari ini ada casting iklan? Jam 4 sore, kan??" kata Karin mengingatkan. "Sekarang udah jam setengah 4…,"

"**ASTAGA!! GUE LUPA!!** Waduh, mana belum mandi!!" Ichigo langsung kalang kabut.

"Dasar…,"

* * *

**Apartemen Toshiro, pukul 18.30**

Toshiro merebahkan diri di atas futon. Dia baru aja pulang kerja dan nggak sempat mandi gara-gara tadi kafe penuh pelanggan. Hasilnya, dia harus rela pergi ke pasar dengan tubuh penuh keringat habis kerja.

"Masak daging tu lama… Mungkin lebih baik sambil nunggu matengnya aku sekalian mandi…," gumam Toshiro sehabis meletakkan panci berisi air dan irisan daging ke atas kompor. Di nyalakannya kompor gas itu. Lalu Toshiro beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan hanya membawa handuk.

Di kamar mandi, Toshiro melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan menyalakan shower. Toshiro lalu membiarkan dirinya di guyur air shower yang hangat. Saking nyamannya, dia nggak mendengar dering bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi.

Di depan pintu apartemen… telah berdiri seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang baru selesai casting iklan.

**TING! TONG!!**

"Oi, Toshiro!!" Ichigo mulai menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen itu. "Apa pergi ya? Eits, kok, nggak di kunci pintunya?? Toshiro! Aku masuk ya!"

Ichigo masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen Toshiro itu dan menutup pintunya. Dia mendengar bunyi shower. "Ooh, lagi mandi, toh… pantes… gue tungguin aja, deh," gumam Ichigo yang lalu merebahkan diri di depan TV dan menyalakannya.

Kembali ke Toshiro yang lagi asyik mandi dan nggak sadar kalo ada Ichigo yang masuk ke apartemennya tanpa permisi. Dia malah mandi sambil nyanyi-nyanyi lagu 'This Light I See' dengan volume dasyat. Ichigo sweat drop sendiri di depan TV ngedenger konser Toshiro di dalam kamar mandi.

_Buset, jadi Toshiro kalo mandi sukanya sambil nyanyi-nyanyi gini? Astaga… Tapi suara bagus, kok. Kenapa dia nggak jadi penyanyi aja ya??_ pikir Ichigo.

15 menit kemudian, suara shower berhenti. Toshiro membuka pintu kamar mandi dan berjalan keluar. Ichigo otomatis secara reflek langsung noleh ke arah Toshiro yang keluar dari kamar mandi dekat ruangan itu.

"Hai, Toshiro! Maaf, gue tiba-ti—,"

Ichigo memerah. Toshiro melotot.

**"KU, KUROSAKI-SAN?!!!"**

Ichigo tetep ternganga. Air liur menetes dan Ichigo segera sadar.

"U, uaah!! To, Toshiro!! Maaf!!!" Ichigo langsung menutup ke-2 matanya. "Gu, gue udah nggak lihat! Cepat pakai baju, please!!"

"I, iya, maaf!!"

Olala, ternyata Toshiro keluar cuman berbalut handuk, doank!! Yaah, gara-gara terbiasa tinggal sendirian, Toshiro kalo habis mandi suka seenaknya. Entah itu pake handuk apa nggak dia langsung keluar. Toh, dia hidup sendiri.

Tapi, sekarang…??

Toshiro segera memakai baju terdekat yaitu kaos dan celana pendek. "U, udah!"

"Huff… Kau ini! Bikin kaget aja!" kata Ichigo. _OMG, ternyata kulit Toshiro masih putih menyeluruh! Agak kemerah-merahan kayak kulitnya bayi… Imutnya…_

"Eeeh, udah kebiasaan soalnya… Maaf…," kata Toshiro sambil membungkuk. "Eh, sebentar ya… Aku tadi juga lagi masak makan malam!"

"Hmm, kamu masak makan malam apa emangnya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ngg… Nggak mewah-mewah amat… Hanya oseng-oseng bayam dicampur daging… Kurosaki-san mau?" tawar Toshiro. "Tunggu sebentar ya? Sebentar lagi matang,"

"Kalo nggak ngerepotin… ya bolehlah," kata Ichigo.

"Baiklah… Tunggu sebentar ya," Toshiro lalu beranjak. 25 menit kemudian suara berisik alat-alat masak berhenti dan Toshiro keluar dengan nampan berisi 2 piring oseng-oseng ayam bayam. "Silakan… Maaf, kalau tidak enak,"

"Ah, nggak apa-apa. Aku makan ya!" Ichigo menyumpit makanannya. "Mmm, wuiih!! Enak banget!" Ichigo langsung makan dengan lahap.

"Yang benar?" tanya Toshiro.

"Nyam, nyam, iya! Nyam, nyam…!! Mmm, rasa masakanmu ngingetin gue sama masakan ibu dulu!" kata Ichigo disela-sela makan. "Hh, jadi kangen sama ibu…,"

"Emang ibu Kurosaki-san kemana?" tanya Toshiro. Mulutnya belepotan kecap dan minyak dari oseng-oseng bikinannya.

"Sudah meninggal saat gue masih SD. Eh, belepotan, tuh!" Ichigo mengelap mulut Toshiro dengan jarinya lalu menjilat jarinya itu. "Hmm, masakanmu enak, Toshiro!"

Toshiro langsung blushing ngelihat Ichigo memakan sisa makanan yang baru menempel di bibirnya. "E, eeeh…!! Terima kasih…,"

"Nah, sudah selesai! Terima kasih makan malamnya ya, Toshiro…," kata Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san mau pulang sekarang…??" tanya Toshiro sambil menoleh dari makan malamnya.

"Iya… Yuzu pasti udah khawatir, jadi harus segera pulang. Terima kasih atas makan malamnya ya!! Sampai jumpa besok!" Ichigo langsung beranjak.

Tapi sesosok tangan kecil menarik jaketnya.

"Eh?" Ichigo menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan kecil itu. "Toshiro?"

"……," Toshiro menunduk. "Anu… mmm……,"

"Ada apa?"

"… ti, tidak ada apa-apa……," Toshiro melepaskan tangannya dari jaket Ichigo. "Hanya saja… hati-hati di jalan ya…," Toshiro tersenyum lemah.

Ichigo heran. "Mmm, ya… Nggak usah khawatir begitu," kata Ichigo yang lalu mengelus-elus kepala Toshiro yang rambutnya masih agak basah itu. "Daah…,"

**BRAK!!**

Toshiro pun sendirian kembali.

* * *

Kusaka sedang belajar di kamarnya. "Hmm…,"

Dia merasa bosan dan mulai membuka laci mejanya. Di situ ada tumpukan kertas berisi informasi tentang Toshiro mulai dari masa lalunya hingga lainnya. Dia mendapatkannya dari berbagai media. Kusaka memang selalu begitu kalau punya teman.

Tapi, informasi yang paling dia inginkan dan dapatkan adalah foto Toshiro saat mandi… (??)

"Aaah, Toshiro… kau manis sekali…," gumam Kusaka. "Yaah, mungkin mereka nanti akan bilang aku gay… Tapi, kalo emang orangnya semanis kamu…,"

"Ehem, aku nggak manis, Kusaka-san…," kata Toshiro yang baru masuk dari jendela kamar Kusaka.

"Kau emang manis, kok, putri!" celetuk Kusaka. "Hebat banget bisa masuk sampai sini!"

"Emm, lewat pintu depan penjaganya nggak ngijinin… Jadi aku menyelinap. Maaf ya," kata Toshiro.

"Nggak apa-apa!" jawab Kusaka enteng. "Ada apa kesini?"

"Mmm, boleh aku tahu tentang masa lalu Kurosaki-san? Aku ada sedikit masalah untuk mendapatkan data itu," kata Toshiro.

Kusaka pun tersenyum dan mulai bercerita.

Tapi tiba-tiba…

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi…

* * *

_Aku suka hewan._

_Selain lucu dan menggemaskan, mereka setia._

_Lagipula, tak ada yang mau bermain denganku._

_Tiap di taman, aku suka bermain dengan hewan-hewan yang ada di sana. Tak jarang aku sampai ketiduran di reremputan karena capek mengejar kupu-kupu._

_Oya, kakak dan teman-temanku di panti selalu bilang kalau wajahku mirip putri tidur kalau sedang tidur. Katanya, sih… Aku nggak tahu kebenarannya. Yang jelas, aku sangat syok saat kakak dan anak-anak panti memberikanku furisode yang cukup mahal._

_Furisode kan untuk anak perempuan? Aku tak mau memakainya. Tapi, mereka sudah sengaja mengumpulkan uang demi membelikanku furisode itu. Jadi, aku harus merawat dan menjaganya. Harus dipakai juga tentunya._

_Aku mendapat tatapan aneh saat mengenakan furisode itu di festival sekolah. Ya jelas saja… Aku kan laki-laki, masa pakai furisode?_

_Tapi, aku cuek saja._

_Toh, mereka juga acuh tak acuh padaku. Jadi impas, kan?_

_Anak berambut orange yang selalu mengejekku dan menghajarku itu sekarang jadi makin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia mengejekku terus-terusan._

_Untung kakak selalu menenangkanku. Aku suka sekali kakakku…_

_Kami memang bukan saudara kandung. Tapi, kakak selalu membuatku kagum. Kakak itu orangnya cantik, pintar lagi. Dia selalu mendapat beasiswa. Juara umum bukan masalah untuknya._

_Tak heran banyak sekali anak laki-laki yang suka padanya. Setiap valentine atau hari ulang tahun kakak, kakak selalu pulang dengan membawa banyak hadiah._

_Pantiku yang tergolong tidak mampu ini, merasa senang karena kakak sering sekali menyumbangkan hadiah uang yang ia dapatkan dari perlombaan. Karena aku dan kakak termasuk yang paling tua di panti ini, kami harus mengalah. Tubuh kakak kecil. Jadi, pakaian yang tidak muat di kakak selalu diberikan padaku._

_Aneh memang. Tapi ini terpaksa. Walau agak kebesaran, mau tak mau harus dipakai. Untunglah kakak juga tidak terlalu suka banyak rok, sehingga aku tak perlu sekolah menggunakan rok. Fiuuh…_

_Hari yang paling menakutkan terjadi saat aku dan kakak pulang dari festival sekolah itu… _

_"Kakak, kakak nggak makan es krim?" tanyaku._

_"Eh, tadi udah makan, kok! Habiskan saja punyamu," kata kakak._

_"Mmm, iya,"_

_BRUK!! Aku menabrak kakak._

_"Kakak, jangan berhenti tiba-tiba, donk! Eh?" aku kaget melihat ada 5 sosok laki-laki tak dikenal menghadang kami. "Kakak, siapa mereka?"_

_"Sst, berlindung di belakang kakak," perintah kakak._

_"Hai, cewek manis…," kata laki-laki pertama. "Ikut kami, yuk!"_

_"Siapa kalian? Pergi!" bentak kakak._

_"Aduuh, jangan galak begitu, donk…," kata laki-laki lainnya. Dia seenaknya saja memegang tangan kakak. Kakak langsung menampar laki-laki itu._

_"Ka, kakak…," aku kaget sekali dengan ulah kakak tadi._

_"Ssst!" desis kakak._

_"Hei, kalau dilihat adiknya itu manis juga… Hmm, hai, manis…," kata seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba ada disampingku dan seenaknya saja menyentuh pipiku._

_Entah apa yang merasukiku, aku langsung menendangnya lalu… entahlah… yang jelas, begitu aku sadar, 5 orang laki-laki itu sudah kabur. Kakak memelukku dengan senyum bangga._

_"Kau hebat, Toshiro!" puji kakak. "Bisa ngusir preman-preman itu!"_

_"Eeeh??"_

_Hmm, aku jadi bingung. Apa aku ini sejenis Rinko dari The Law of Ueki yang kalau dikatain 'ikan teri' langsung mengamuk dan selesai mengamuk nggak sadar apa-apa? Yang jelas hal ini masih sering terjadi padaku…_

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Oke, sorry kalo chapter ini jelek! Huaaaaaa!! Gue ada sedikit masalah dalam membuat alurnya! Tapi sekarang udah nggak…,"

Hi-chan: "Dasar!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Yaah, biar nggak lupa sama adegan yang akan dimunculkan, mungkin ntar bakal gue gambar adegan-adegan yang ingin gue munculin di buku… Huff…,"

Hitsugaya: "Gue… gue…,"

Ichigo: "Yeah! Gue bisa lihat Toshiro pas selesai mandi!!"

Kusaka: "Sialan kau!!" (menghajar Ichigo)

Renji + Byakuya: "Kok, kita nggak nongol?!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Gomen… besok kalian semua nongol, kok!"

Rukia: "Sekian dari kami…,"

All: **"PLEASE REVIEW!!"**


	5. The Explosion

A/N: Hueh~!! Once again, gue telat update!! *nangis-nangis di pojok ruangan* Eh iya, gue ganti judul fanfic ini dari 'My Dear Kaichou' ke 'Animal or Human?'.

Warning (s): AU, shounen-ai, kalo nggak suka sama yang begituan mending nggak usah baca... Banyak tokoh yang OOC. Juga ada warning baru yang bakalan keluar lagi setelah chapter ini selesai!

Pairing (s): IchiHitsu, IchiRuki, KusaHitsu, RenRuki, dll, dsb. banyak banget pokoknya!

* * *

**Animal or Human?**

**Chapter 5: The Explosion**

Ichigo sedang asyik-asyik tidur sambil memeluk guling. Dia lagi mimpi indah bermesraan dengan Hanashiro sampai mengigau.

"U-uuuuh, Hanashiro…" gumam Ichigo dalam mimpinya. Dia makin memeluk gulingnya. "Aaah, rambutmu wangi sekali…"

Dia pun mulai memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya hingga…

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR~!!!!**

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi. Ichigo langsung bangun dan terlonjak kaget. "Astaga, lagi ngapain, sih, tu orang tua?!!" geramnya. "Hiks, padahal tinggal dikit lagi bisa mimpi nyium Hanashiro…."

Ada sebuah rahasia besar yang disembunyikan Ichigo. Ya, rahasia besar itu adalah tentang pekerjaan ayahnya. Ayah Ichigo memang seorang dokter, tapi dia juga seorang peneliti/ilmuwan. Ichigo sering di kenalkan dengan ilmuwan-ilmuwan yang merupakan teman-teman ayahnya. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih bernama Urahara Kisuke dan Shihounin Yoruichi.

Menurut Ichigo, yang Urahara itu orangnya agak gila seperti ayahnya sedang yang Yoruichi… Hmm, lumayan waraslah kalo dibandingin sama Urahara dan Isshin. Rekan ayah yang paling dia benci adalah Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Tampangnya itu, lho! Hiih, tiap ketemu Ichigo rasanya pengen nonjok tu wajah.

Yaaah, walau asistennya yang bernama Kurotsuchi Nemu itu cantik… Tapi, nggak, deh. Walau cantik, dia kagak punya ekspresi! Ichigo mending sama Hanashiro daripada sama tu anak.

Back to present time, Ichigo berlari ke laboratorium rahasia milik ayahnya. Laboratorium ini rahasia banget. Yuzu dan Karin pun sampai nggak tahu kalau di rumah mereka ada laboratorium. Ngomong-ngomong 2 anak itu juga masih belum tahu soal ayah mereka yang ilmuwan itu. Mereka cuma tahu ayahnya itu seorang dokter, titik!

"Waduh!! Apaan, tuh, yang meledak!" teriak Ichigo saat melihat ruangan laboratorium milik ayahnya itu dipenuhi asap. **"OI, ORANG TUA!! NGAPAIN LOE?!"**

Isshin muncul di belakang Ichigo. "Itu tadi ada ledakan apa, Ichigo??"

"Lha, gimana, sih?? Kan elo yang punya lab ini! Masa malah nanya ke gue?!"

"Hmm, perasaan gue nggak lagi ngadain pratikum tentang bahan yang mudah meledak, deh…" gumam Isshin. "Suer! Gue nggak salah! Dari tadi ayah ada di kamar!"

"Trus, kok, bisa meledak?! Eh, ada orang!" kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah sekelebat bayangan. "Oi, sapa elo?!!"

Sosok itu menoleh. Asap di sekitar 3 orang itu mulai menghilang. Ichigo syok ngelihat orang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Astaganaga!! Sekarang rambut putih tu lagi nge-trend apa gimana?? Kok, gue sekarang jadi sering lihat orang berambut putih…???" gumam Ichigo syok ngelihat sosok yang ternyata berambut putih jabrik-jabrik itu.

"Eh, tunggu… Ichigo…" Isshin narik-narik baju anaknya.

"Apa?!"

"Kok, kayaknya wajah orang ini mirip elo?"

**"HAH?!!"** Ichigo syok. Dia kembali mengamati sosok di hadapannya. Kalo dilihat-lihat, emang bener kata Isshin. Sosok berkimono putih-hitam itu berambut dan berwajah mirip Ichigo. Tapi, warnanya semua putih sampai ke kulit-kulitnya. Putih kayak tembok! Matanya hitam dengan bola mata kuning. **"SIAPA ELO?!!"** gertak Ichigo.

Sosok itu menyeringai. "Aku Kurosaki Ichigo…."

"Enak aja!! Gue ini yang Ichigo!! Siapa elo?!!" bentak Ichigo lagi.

"Sudah ku bilang… Aku Kurosaki Ichigo…" jawab sosok itu lagi.

"… kau…!!!" Ichigo mencengkram kerah kimono orang itu. **"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!!!"**

"Gue nggak main-main!" teriak orang itu. "Gue ini bagian darimu! Kita ini sama!! Kita tu partner!! Gue wujud lain darimu! Gue bayanganmu! Nama gue Shirosaki Hichigo!!"

"Wujud lain…?? Shirosaki Hichigo…??" Ichigo bingung. "Apa maksudnya ini?!!"

Isshin mengamari sosok yang mengaku bernama Hichigo itu. "Hmm, Hichigo ya… Jangan-jangan kau efek dari ledakan itu… Sialan!"

"Eh? Efek dari ledakan??" Ichigo cengo. "Maksudnya kita lagi berhalusinasi gitu?"

"Nggak, ini nyata… Sebentar…" Isshin mengecek lemari sumber ledakan itu. "Sudah ku duga… Ada yang meledakkan 'itu'!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'itu'?" tanya Ichigo.

Isshin membuka laci dokumennya. "Dulu aku, Urahara, Yoruichi, dan Mayuri melakukan percobaan bernama percobaan nomor 4869… Percobaan tentang menyatukan gen hewan dengan manusia…"

"Hewan dengan manusia…??"

"Ya… kami mengambil gen dari banyak hewan dan menelitinya agar gen itu bisa di terima oleh gen manusia hidup… Kami sudah menulis daftar siapa saja yang akan di suntiki cairan itu. Kau tentu salah satunya…"

**"GUE?!!"**

Isshin mengangguk. "Gen atau cairan itu ternyata hanya mau bersatu dengan orang yang sesuai. Orang yang mereka pilih sendiri… Jadi, gen itu bisa pergi sendiri sesuka hatinya untuk mencari 1 orang yang tepat. Entah itu hingga Amerika, Indonesia, dan seluruh dunia… aku tak tahu… Yang jelas harus sampai ketemu."

"Mengerikan dan… aneh," komen Ichigo. Dia lagi ngebayangin sebuah suntik berjalan-jalan sendiri di udara dan menyuntik seseorang tanpa permisi. "Yaaah… sangat mengerikan…"

"Ah, imajinasi yang bagus anakku! Tapi, tidak semua orang yang di rasuki gen itu bisa beradaptasi. Bila tidak, maka gen itu tidak akan menimbulkan reaksi apa-apa… Oya, dan efek yang paling bikin syok dari gen itu adalah jenis kelaminnya!"

"Jangan bilang kalau…"

"Ya!! Orang yang tersuntik gen itu akan menjadi seperti jenis kelamin gen hewan itu! Kalau gen hewan itu betina dan yang tersuntik cowok, maka yang tersuntik akan berkembang seperti cewek!!" kata Isshin. "Tapi tenang saja, yang berubah hanya beberapa… Organ bawahnya tetep cowok, hanya mungkin ntar dia bisa hamil seperti cewek dan dadanya membesar kayak cewek!"

**"INI TERLALU MENGERIKAN!!"** teriak Ichigo syok. **"GEN YANG KENA KE GUE BUKAN BETINA 'KAN?!! KALO BETINA, GUE BUNUH ELO!!"**

"Tenang aja, Ichigo… Kau hanya di suntiki gen amoeba… Kau bisa membelah diri. Dan Hichigo inilah belahanmu yang lain itu…" kata Isshin.

**"AMOEBA?!!"** Ichigo syok. "Apa nggak ada yang lebih bagus?!!"

"Oya, dan ada beberapa gen yang khusus… Gen itu bisa membuat orang yang tersuntik memiliki kekuatan super layaknya gen hewan yang di suntikkan padanya."

"Semacam yang kayak di Tokyo Mew Mew itu?!!" tanya Ichigo.

"Benar!! Kau jenius, nak!!" teriak Isshin. "Dan tentunya mereka yang tersuntik bakal bisa berubah kayak mereka… Bisa ngeluarin ekor atau telinga hewan atau bahkan sayap!"

"Berarti cukup gampang nemuin siapa aja yang kena suntikan gen hewan itu… Pokoknya ada orang yang mengaku tingkah lakunya jadi mirip hewan gitu, kan?"

Isshin mengangguk. "Ini daftarnya! Nyaris semua hewan ada di situ. Tapi kemungkinan yang cocok hanya sedikit."

"Hmm, baiklah… Akan ku cari!" di dalem ati, Ichigo ngebayangin Hanashiro kena gen kucing yang imut-imut ntuh trus pake pakaian seksi kayak yang di film Tokyo Mew Mew. _Waduuh… Seandainya bener… Pasti cute…_

* * *

Toshiro mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Huh? Ledakan apa itu tadi?" Dia duduk. Betapa syoknya dia pas ngelihat Kusaka udah terdampar di lantai. "Kusaka!!"

Kusaka terbangun. "Eh? Toshiro?? Tadi aku kenapa?"

"Tadi ada suara ledakan! Tapi anehnya, kok, nggak ada bekas-bekas tanda ledakan ya?"

"Entahlah… Tapi, kok…" Kusaka menggaruk lehernya. "Gue ngerasa aneh ya?"

"Eh? Aneh gimana?" tanya Toshiro.

"Rasanya gue bisa ngetahui apa aja yang terjadi di luar… Gue merasa tahu kalau di ruang tengah sekarang ortu gue lagi nonton sinetron," gumam Kusaka.

**"EGH?!!"** Toshiro melotot.

"Dan gue… rasanya ada yang ganjil di mulut gue…"

Toshiro mengamati mulut Kusaka. Dan…

**TRING!!**

Sepasang taring memanjang!

**"WUAH!! TARINGMU PANJANG BANGET! KAYAK DRAKULA!!"** teriak Toshiro. "Eh, sebentar… di punggungmu ada sesuatu! Sayap!!"

**"APAAAAAAA?!!!"** Kusaka syok. Kusaka kini mengamati pakaiannya. Dia sekarang memakai pakaian jubah ala drakula!! **"WUAAAAAAAAH!! APA-APAAN BAJU INI?!!!"** Dia menatap Toshiro yang gemetaran. "Toshiro??"

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! DRAKULA!! ADA DRAKULA!!!"** teriak Toshiro panik. **"TIDAK!! KUSAKA-SAN JADI DRAKULA!!"**

"To-Toshiro!! Jangan panik gitu, donk!! Sssst~!!!" Kusaka mencoba nenangin Toshiro yang udah menggila.

**"ADA DRAKULA!! DRAKULAAAAAAAA~!!!"** teriak Toshiro sambil lari-lari keliling kamar.

"To-Toshiro~!!" Kusaka mencoba mendekati Toshiro.

"Aaaaaaah!!! Jangan mendekat!! Darah gue nggak enak!! Jangan mendekaaat~!!!" Toshiro mundur-mundur.

"E, eeeh, tapi gue…"

**"HUWAAAAAAAAA~!!! TOLONG ADA DRAKU—MMPH~!!"**

Seseorang sudah membekap mulut Toshiro dari belakang.

"Hai, kalian! Berisik amat!" Ichigo tiba-tiba nongol masuk lewat jendela.

"Ichigo!" jerit Kusaka senang.

"Mmph~!!" Toshiro pengen manggil Ichigo tapi nggak bisa.

"Uuh, Hichigo, elo udah bisa buka bekapan elo di mulut Toshiro," kata Ichigo pada sosok di belakang Toshiro.

"Sip, partner!" jawab Hichigo yang lalu melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari mulut Toshiro.

"Ah, akhirnya bisa nafas…" gumam Toshiro. Dia menoleh ke arah Hichigo dan melotot syok. "Lho… kok…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

**"AAAAAAAAAH!!! KUROSAKI-SAN JADI 2!!!"** Toshiro nunjuk ke arah Hichigo dan Ichigo secara bergantian.

"Uuuh, tenang dulu, Toshiro… Biar ntar gue jelasin," kata Ichigo. "Oya, Soujiro… Kayaknya elo kemasukan gen kelelawar!" Ichigo nunjukin berkas pemberian ayahnya.

**"KELELAWAR?!!"** Kusaka rasanya pengen pingsan.

"Masih lebih baik dari gue yang amoeba…" Ichigo menghela nafas. "Dan Hichigo… **JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG TOSHIRO!!**"

Hichigo menoleh. Dia dari tadi emang lagi pegang-pegang Toshiro. "Eh? Tapi anak ini lezat sekali… Gue jadi pengen megang terus!"

"Tapi, elo nakutin dia tau!"

"Uuh, kalau Kurosaki dapet gen amoeba… Berarti kamu belahan tubuhnya Kurosaki?" tanya Toshiro pada Hichigo.

"Wah, anak yang jenius rupanya… Langsung tanggap sama situasi! Walau tadi sempet histeris begitu." Hichigo nyengir lebar. "Iya, gue Shirosaki Hichigo!"

"Tapi gue tetep bingung… **KENAPA KOSTUM GUE KAYAK DRAKULA BEGINI?!! KALO ADA ORANG YANG LIHAT, BISA-BISA GUE DI KIRA LAGI NGERAYAIN HALLOWEN, DONK!!**" teriak Kusaka yang tetep panik setengah mampus.

"Lebih baik dari gue yang wujudnya kalo pas berubah jadi pake kimono hitam begini!" cetus Ichigo kesel. "Ya, udah! Ayo sekarang kita ke rumah gue! Yang lain udah pada ngumpul!"

* * *

**Di rumah kediaman Kurosaki**

**"ADA APA DENGAN GUE?!!"** teriak Renji yang sekarang jadi punya ekor panjang dan berbulu.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Isshin-san?" tanya Toshiro kepada Isshin yang lagi meneliti sampel darah Ichigo, Kusaka, Renji, Toshiro, Renji, Byakuya, Rukia, dan Orihime.

"Hasilnya udah keluar…" kata Isshin. "Yang sudah positif adalah Kusaka yang mendapat gen kelelawar jantan, Abarai gen monyet jantan, dan Ichigo gen amoeba… yang lainnya belum kelihatan! Harus tes DNA atau menunggu sampai efek sampingnya muncul!"

"Efek samping?" semuanya cengo.

"Iya! Contohnya, nih… Pemilik gen ikan biasanya bakal jadi pengen mandi melulu. Trus gampang haus… Tiap kena panas pingsan… Pokoknya jadi aneh-aneh!" terang Ichigo.

"Heee???" semuanya terbelalak.

"Itu artinya setelah ini gue jadi suka pisang sama manjat pohon?!!" teriak Renji syok.

"Ya iyalah! Namanya juga monkey!!" tuduh Rukia. "Masa monkey mau minum jus jengkol!"

"Jus jengkol, mah, yang minum Ichigo…" kata Renji sambil nunjuk Ichigo.

**"APA?!! SINI ELO!! GINI-GINI GUE BISA MEMBELAH DIRI! ELO MAU GUE KEROYOK?!!"** teriak Ichigo.

Toshiro mencoba melerai. "Eh, udah! Nggak usah bertengkar! Semuanya punya keahlian sendiri-sendiri, kok!"

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal keahlian…" kata Isshin tiba-tiba. "Semua orang yang cocok dengan hewan tersebut akan bertugas membasmi roh jahat! Dan masing-masing sudah di bekali keahlian dan senjata!"

"Roh jahat?" Byakuya mengangkat alisnya heran.

Isshin mengambil nafas. "Ya, sebenernya ini percobaan gue sama 2 temen gue itu… Akhir-akhir ini banyak roh jahat berkeliaran dan kadang roh itu menyusup ke tubuh hewan. Makanya kami iseng-iseng membuat percobaan ini!"

Kusaka mengacungkan tangan. "By the way, gimana cara kita balik ke penampakan manusia?"

"Gampang! Pikirkan bahwa dirimu manusia! Seketika gen hewan kalian akan kembali masuk dan gen manusia kembali menguasai tubuh kalian!" terang Isshin. "Gen hewan ini bakal langsung menguasai kalian lagi kalau kalian berpikir sebaliknya. Bagian-bagian tubuh hewan juga bisa muncul kalau kalian menemui hal kesukaan gen hewan kalian! Tetapi, soal insting… itu tetap!"

"Umm, jadi rada bingung juga…" gumam Orihime. "Kira-kira aku kena juga nggak ya?"

Isshin menghela nafas. "Hal ini emang susah di jelasinnya! Tapi lama kelamaan kalian pasti terbiasa! Sekarang lebih baik kalian pulang! Kita lanjutin diskusinya besok!"

* * *

**SMU Karakura**

"Abarai-san~!!" panggil Toshiro saat makan siang bersama anggota F4 itu. Mereka ber-5 lagi duduk di taman tempat Toshiro biasa pergi saat jam makan siang.

Renji menoleh. "Apa?"

"Nih, pisang!" Toshiro ngacungin pisang. Insting gen monyet Renji langsung muncul.

"Nguuuuk!!" Renji kontan menyambar pisang itu dan memakannya.

"Wah, benar kata, Isshin-san!" kata Toshiro. "Tapi kalo Kusaka-san apa ya?"

Kusaka berpikir. "Kelelawar ya…?? Nggak tau juga, nih!"

"Oya! Aku belum ngasih makan Hyou-chan dan lainnya!" celetuk Toshiro.

"Hah? Sapa, tuh, Hyou-chan?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Liat aja!" Toshiro mengambil nafas lalu bersiul.

Tiba-tiba semak-semak di dekat mereka bergerak dan muncul seekor kucing putih lucu dari sana. Kucing itu langsung melompat ke arah Toshiro lalu mengeong. Toshiro menggendongnya.

"Nah, ini Hyou-chan! Nama lengkapnya Hyourinmaru!" terang Hitsugaya. Sambil meletakkan Hyourinmaru ke tanah.

"Oh! Kucing, toh!" komen Renji sambil mengamati Hyourinmaru dari dekat. Karena belum pernah melihat Renji, dkk. Hyourinmaru menggeram. Bulu-bulunya berdiri. Cakarnya keluar. Renji kaget dan langsung terlempar ke belakang lalu manjat ke pohon terdekat sementara Hyourinmaru mengejarnya.

"Ehehehe, ternyata monyet takut sama kucing!" ejek Ichigo sambil diam-diam mencomot taiyaki yang ada di kotak bekal makan siang Renji.

"Ahaha!! Betapa memalukan~!!" imbuh Kusaka sambil ikutan nyolong taiyaki-nya Renji.

"…………" Byakuya ternyata diam-diam udah mengambil 2 taiyaki-nya Renji.

"Ah, urusai!!" geram Renji yang udah turun dari pohon. Hyourinmaru udah balik ke Toshiro. "Oya! Tadi gue bawa bekal taiyaki! Sebentar!" Renji membuka tasnya. "Lho?!! Taiyaki gue mana?!!! Kok, ngilang sendiri gini?!!"

Kusaka, Ichigo, dan Byakuya ngakak dalam hati. Toshiro yang sebenernya tahu kemana taiyaki itu cuma diam. Dia tadi juga di kasih 1 sama Byakuya buat upah tutup mulut, sih! Ehehehe…

"Mungkin tadi secara nggak sadar udah Abarai makan sendiri?" tebak Toshiro dengan muka innocent. Diam-diam Ichigo dan Kusaka memuji akting Toshiro.

"Hmm, mungkin…" gumam Renji.

"Oya, Toshiro! Gue mau tanya!" kata Ichigo. "Elo kemarin ngapain di rumah Soujiro?"

Toshiro nyaris tersedak. "Mmm, hanya ingin main, kok! Iya 'kan, Kusaka-san?"

Kusaka mengangguk. "Yup!"

Byakuya meletakkan sandwich yang sedang dia makan. "Jangan bohong… Kalian berdua informan, kan?"

Toshiro dan Kusaka melotot. Renji bingung. Ichigo cengo. "I-informan…??" tanya Ichigo.

"Informan adalah orang yang bekerja sebagai penyedia berbagai informasi. Sesama informan biasanya saling bertukar informasi. Identitas informan di zaman modern atau sekarang biasanya di rahasiakan dan melakukan penyelidikan juga bertukar informasi di dunia maya. Tak jarang kasus korupsi dan lainnya bisa di ungkap karena seorang informan yang merangkap sebagai hacker," terang Byakuya.

Kusaka menghela nafas. "Elo bener, Byakuya! Gue dan Toshiro ini informan. Kemarin Toshiro ke rumah gue untuk saling menukar informasi."

"Jadi, kalian udah lama kenal?" tanya Renji.

"Nggak, kok!" jawab Toshiro. "Aku baru tahu kalau Kusaka seorang informan beberapa jam setelah kalian masuk ke SMU Karakura."

"Tapi, jadi informan lumayan, lho! Kalau bisa membongkar kasus, pasti di beri imbalan sama pemerintah!" kata Kusaka. "Gue pernah ngungkap 1 kali!"

"Wow!" puji Ichigo. "Kalo elo, Toshiro?"

Toshiro berpikir. "Kalau tidak salah sudah ada 10…"

"Uwaw…!!" Renji terpukau.

"Oh ya!! Sejak kapan elo jadi budak di sini?" tanya Kusaka.

"Mmm, sejak SD…" jawab Toshiro.

"Lho?!! Elo nggak minta ketua OSIS untuk minta perlindungan?!!" tanya Ichigo. "Harusnya elo minta, donk!!"

"Ehm… H-ha-habisnya… aku…" Toshiro salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana, sih, ketua OSIS ntuh?!! Ayo, Toshiro!! Antar kami ke ketua OSIS itu!! Biar kami hajar dia!" kata Renji. Kusaka ikut bangkit dengan wajah marah. Byakuya juga.

"Aah!! Eh~!! Tunggu!!" Toshiro menarik lengan Ichigo.

"Toshiro, ini nggak bisa di biarin!! Kita harus lapor si ketua OSIS sialan, ntuh!!" kata Ichigo.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Toshiro bermuka serius. "Bodoh! Kalian tidak tahu ya rumor tentang sekolah ini?!"

"Eh?" Renji kaget. "Rumor?"

Toshiro mengangguk. "Benar, di sekolah ini, OSIS adalah yang paling berkuasa. Anggotanya selalu di rahasiakan dan kedudukan mereka bahkan lebih tinggi dari kepala sekolah sendiri! Kalau ingin merekrut anggota OSIS baru, yang mengangkat haruslah anggota OSIS sendiri! Guru tak boleh ikut campur!"

"Astaga, sebegitukah?" Kusaka tertegun.

Toshiro mengangguk. "Iya."

"Tapi…" kata Byakuya. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu sedetail itu?"

"Itu karena…" Toshiro mengambil nafas. "Akulah ketua OSIS-nya… Aku kaichou di sini."

Hening…

**"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!"**

Toshiro tertawa. "Kaget?"

"Banget!!" sahut Renji. "Astaga!! Jadi kau kaichounya?!!"

"Sst~!! Ini rahasia!! Hanya kepada kalian aku memberitahukan hal ini!" kata Toshiro. "Tapi, kalau kalian ingin mengetahui anggota lain dari OSIS, kalian tinggal cari orang yang memakai tanda yang sama dengan punyaku!"

"Hah?! Apa itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Itu…"

**SRAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!**

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari semak-semak. Semua cowok itu langsung berbalik dan memasang kuda-kuda. Ichigo terbelalak melihat siapa orang itu.

"Yoruichi-san?!! Urahara-san?!!" teriak Ichigo.

"Eh? Kau kenal mereka, Ichigo?" tanya Kusaka.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Ya iyalah!! Mereka ini rekan kerja ayahku!! Ilmuwan juga!! Merekalah yang ikut berperan dalam percobaan penyatuan gen hewan ke tubuh manusia itu!"

"Ah, ternyata masih ingat denganku~!! Aku tersanjung, nih~!!" kata cowok berambut pirang dan memakai topi itu. "Seperti kata Kurosaki-san tadi, aku Urahara Kisuke! Salam kenal semuanya~!!"

"Aku Shihounin Yoruichi!!" kata seorang cewek berkulit gelap dengan rambut ungu tua di ikat ke belakang.

"Mau apa kalian ke sini?!" tanya Ichigo.

Urahara mengipas-ngipasi dirinya. "Aah, kami hanya ingin melatih kalian untuk membersihkan roh jahat atau hollow! Sebelumnya tolong sebutkan nama kalian juga gen hewan apa yang ada di tubuh kalian!"

"Hah!! Kau sudah tahu namaku 'kan? Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, gen amoeba!" kata Ichigo cuek.

"Kusaka Soujiro, gen kelelawar!" ucap Kusaka.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, gen belum di ketahui…" kata Byakuya.

"Abarai Renji, gen kera," kata Renji dengan nggak PD.

Toshiro membungkuk hormat. "Hitsugaya Toshiro, gen belum di ketahui."

"Hmm, kalau aku gen kucing!" kata Yoruichi. "Sedang Urahara juga belum terdeteksi gen apa yang masuk. Sekarang coba kalian berubah menjadi manusia-hewan!"

"Hah?!! Di tempat seperti ini?!!" teriak Renji. "Pakaian kita 'kan bakal jadi mencolok?!!"

"Tenang, kalau kalian berubah menjadi manusia-hewan kalian tidak bisa di lihat orang awam karena kalian saat itu berwujud roh! Hanya orang tertentu yang bisa melihat," terang Urahara. "Orang yang mempunyai reiatsu besar."

"Reiatsu?" tanya Byakuya.

"Semacam kemampuan untuk merasakan hal-hal halus. Semakin besar reiatsunya, semakin besar juga kemungkinan di serang hollow atau roh jahat!" jelas Urahara.

"Hmm…" Hitsugaya segera memproses ucapan Urahara ke otaknya. Byakuya juga. Sedang Renji, Ichigo, dan Kusaka berubah menjadi wujud manusia-hewan mereka.

"Oke!! Kami udah berubah… terus?" tanya Ichigo.

Urahara menutup kipasnya. "Ah, pertama-tama… dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!"

"Egh?!! Penjelasan lagi?!!" gerutu Renji kesel.

"Ssst!! Diem!!" kata Kusaka.

"Lanjutkan!" perintah Byakuya.

"Terima kasih, Kuchiki-san! Kusaka-san! Ehem… Begini, setiap orang yang mendapatkan gen hewan hasil penelitianku dan Isshin, ada yang cocok lalu memiliki kekuatan… Ada yang tidak cocok dan tidak ada pengaruh apa-apa… Tapi, ternyata ada satu lagi efek… Kalian tahu apa itu?" terang Urahara.

Hitsugaya mencoba menebak. "Umm, tidak cocok tapi mempunyai kekuatan?"

Urahara menjentikkan jarinya. "Tepat sekali!!"

"Hmm, pintar juga anak satu ini!" puji Yoruichi.

"Toshiro gitu loh!!" imbuh Renji.

"Ehem!! Seperti tebakan Hitsugaya-san tadi, ada juga yang tidak cocok tapi mempunyai kekuatan… Setiap orang yang cocok dengan gen akan mempunyai kekuatan berupa reiatsu, kemampuan hewan tersebut, dan kemungkinan senjata untuk mengalahkan roh jahat!" jelas Urahara panjang lebar.

Otak Renji udah berputar-putar karena nggak mudeng sama sekali. Byakuya, Kusaka, dan Hitsugaya mencoba mencerna maksud kata-kata Urahara. Ichigo cengo bareng Renji.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak paham Urahara," kata Yoruichi. "Sudah ku bilang 'kan? Harusnya langsung di praktekin aja!"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kusaka.

Yoruichi menghela nafas. "Apa kalian semalam memimpikan sesuatu? Ada sesuatu yang memanggil-manggil nama kalian lalu menyebutkan namanya berulang-ulang, kan?"

Kusaka berpikir. "Iya juga. Kalau nggak salah ada…"

"Sekarang, sebut nama mereka!" kata Yoruichi. "Merekalah senjata kalian untuk melawan para hollow! Cepat ingat-ingat, karena hollow itu akan muncul beberapa saat lagi."

"Kapan?" tanya Byakuya.

Urahara mengambil sejenis HP dari pakaiannya. "Hmm, 15 menit lagi. Jadi cepatlah!!"

"Hai!!"

* * *

**25 menit kemudian**

**"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"** jerit Ichigo, Kusaka, Renji, Hitsugaya, dan (bahkan) Byakuya yang lagi di kejar-kejar hollow berukuran besar. Yoruichi dan Urahara malah enak-enakan duduk di bawah pohon sakura sambil minum teh.

"Hei!! Apa gunanya kalian punya zanpakutou kalau bukan untuk melawan hollow?!" teriak Yoruichi. "Pakai strategi dan gunakan kekuatan kalian!"

Kusaka langsung berbalik. Dia menelan ludah. "So-soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!"

**ZRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZH!!!**

"Huah!! Meleset!!" teriak Renji. "Oke, kalo gitu… Hoero, Zabimaru!!"

Sang hollow langsung menangkap Zabimaru dan memutar-mutarnya ke angkasa. Membuat Renji juga ikut terseret dan berputar-putar lalu terlempar.

"Sial! Zangetsu!!" teriak Ichigo.

Segumpal reiatsu melesat ke arah hollow itu. Semuanya menunggu dengan berdebar.

**ZRAAAAAAAAAAZH!!!**

"Sial!! Hanya kena sedikit!!" umpat Ichigo kesal melihat serangannya hanya dapat melukai bahu sang hollow. Padahal untuk menenangkannya, harus topengnya yang hancur.

"Ah!! Toshiro!!" teriak Kusaka saat melihat si Hollow bersiap menghantamkan tangannya ke arah Toshiro. Ichigo kaget, dia langsung berteriak.

**"HICHIGO!!!"**

Ichigo langsung membelah dirinya, Hichigo muncul dan berlari ke arah Toshiro untuk menyelamatkannya. Dengan Zangetsu lainnya di tangan Hichigo, dia menahan kepalan tangan raksasa yang nyaris akan menggepengkan Toshiro. Yoruichi salut dengan reflek Ichigo untuk melindungi teman-temannya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Shirosaki-san!" kata Toshiro yang berlindung di belakang Hichigo.

Hichigo menyeringai. "Huh! Ini, sih, bukan masalah! Dan cukup panggil gue Hichigo, hime!"

"Eh…?? Ooh…" Toshiro lalu terbelalak. "Hah? Tadi kamu manggil aku apa? Kau ketularan mereka? Pakai panggil 'hime' segala!"

"Yah, terserahlah! Ups, Tensa Zangetsu!" Hichigo sukses membelah topeng hollow itu menjadi 2.

"Wow!! One down!! Kerja bagus!" kata Urahara.

"Hueeeh, capek~!!" keluh Kusaka.

"Puciiiiiiing~!!" keluh Renji yang matanya berputar-putar.

Yoruichi langsung mendekat. "Memang begitu, kalau menggunakan reiatsu, kalian akan merasa kelelahan. Tapi lama-lama juga terbiasa."

"Ah, Yoruichi-san!" panggil Toshiro. "Bagaimana kalau aku atau Kuchiki bertemu hollow saat Ichigo dan lainnya tidak ada? Kami 'kan tidak punya kekuatan."

"Itulah yang mau ku ajarkan pada kalian!" kata Urahara. "Namanya kidou. Kidou itu hasil penelitian temanku, kalau ingin belajar itu harus kepada dia. Tapi orangnya lagi nggak ada sekarang! Jadi besok aja!"

"Hmm, kidou ya," gumam Byakuya. "Baiklah."

Yoruichi melihat jamnya. "Ups, lebih baik sekarang kalian cepat-cepat. Pelajaran terakhir mau mulai tuh! O iya, jangan lupa buat berkumpul di rumah Isshin nanti sepulang sekolah!"

"Siap!!" sahut semua kompak.

* * *

**SMU Seireitei**

Rukia sedang termangu menyaksikan gurunya yang asyik menerangkan tentang basket. Rukia benci banget basket. Dengan postur tubuhnya yang tergolong mini itu, pasti susah banget buat masukin bola ke ring. Rukia langsung tersentak saat mendengar namanya di sebut untuk bertanding basket.

"Baiklah, yang di sebut namanya, kumpul di tengah lapangan!" perintah sang guru. Begitu semua sudah tertata, 2 orang di suruh maju ke tengah untuk memperebutkan bola yang di lempar ke udara. Rukia setim dengan Orihime dan Tatsuki.

Priiiiiiiiit!!

Dengan cekatan Tatsuki merebut bola yang di lempar ke atas itu. Orihime menangkap bola tersebut dan mendribblenya. Saat dia di hadang, di opernya bola ke Rukia. "Kuchiki-san!!" panggilnya.

Rukia menangkap bola itu. Dia lihat di dekat ring sudah ada Tatsuki. _Huff!! Kalau mendribble sampai sana, sih, gue bisa! Shooting-nya gue kasih ke Arisawa!_ Rukia langsung mendribble dengan cepat dan gesit. Rukia kaget. _Eh? Memang lari gue secepat ini ya? Wuih, asyik, nggak ada yang bisa ngejar gue!!_

"Arisawa!!" Rukia berniat mengoper ke Tatsuki. Tapi tiba-tiba seorang cewek berbadan gempal menghalanginya. _Waduh! Mampus!! Ngoper kemana gue?!! Orihime juga jauh!!_

"Kuchiki!! Shoot!!" perintah Tatsuki.

"…!!!" _Apa?!! Shoot?!! Lu gila apa?!! Gue nggak nyampe!! _umpat Rukia dalam hati.

"Kuchiki-san!! Nggak masuk nggak apa-apa, kok!!" kata Orihime.

_Hueh, dari pada out, gue shoot aja, deh!!_ Rukia bersiap untuk melakukan shooting. "Hup!!" Rukia melompat.

Tapi…

**Siuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut~!!**

**PLUNG!!**

"K-Kuchiki-san?!!!"

"Hah?!" Rukia syok mengetahui dirinya ternyata telah melompat sangat tinggi hingga dirinya dan bola yang dia lempar masuk ke ring basket. Yah, bolanya masuk, tapi Rukia tersangkut di ring.

_W-WHAT…??_ Rukia melotot.

* * *

Orihime sedang berjalan di taman sekolah bersama Tatsuki. Dia agak heran melihat Rukia yang hari ini dengan ganasnya melahap wortel di menu makan siang sekolah. Padahal dia sangat tahu kalau Rukia tidak suka wortel, makanya dia memelihara kelinci di rumah. Kalau di menu makannya ada wortel, sudah pasti wortelnya di kasih ke kelinci. Nah, nggak mubazir, kan?

"Hei, lihat, Orihime! Bunganya bagus!" kata Tatsuki.

"Uwah! Iya!! Cantiknya~!! Ku petik satu, ah!" Orihime langsung mengambil beberapa kuntum bunga. Tapi tiba-tiba dia terdiam dan mengamati bunga yang dia pegang itu. Lama sekali…

"O-Orihime?" tanya Tatsuki. "Ada apa? Kamu sakit?"

Entah kesambet setan apa, Orihime langsung mengisap nectar/madu bunga tersebut. Tatsuki melotot. Orihime juga melotot begitu sadar baru aja melakukan apa.

_A-aku kenapa…?? _pikir Orihime.

* * *

**Café Mew Mew a.k.a café milik Matsumoto**

"Hmm…" gumam Matsumoto yang baru pulang dari sekolah modeling-nya. "Aneh."

Matsumoto masuk ke ruangannya dan duduk. Dia merasa sangat aneh hari ini. Tadi di sekolah, dia entah mengapa bisa menebak dengan tepat seluruh parfum yang di gunakan temannya. Paling aneh lagi, waktu ada temannya yang ingin mengagetkannya, dia langsung tahu tanpa harus menoleh!!

"Aneh!" gumam Matsumoto lagi. Tiba-tiba dia mencium bau gosong. "A-apa ini?!!" Matsumoto langsung berlari ke arah dapur. "Hei! Apa-apaan bau gosong ini?" tanyanya kepada para koki yang ada di dapur.

"Eh? Gosong apanya?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka. "Nggak ada yang gosong, kok!"

"Hah?" ganti Matsumoto yang bingung. Dia lalu keluar dari cafénya untuk mencari angina segar. _Waduh… Gue kenapa, sih? Eh? Lho? Bau gosongnya, kok, makin kuat? Hmm, asalnya…_ Matsumoto langsung mengendus-endus mengikuti bau itu. Begitu sampai dia melihat di dalam sebuah toko kue, ada beberapa karyawan yang sibuk karena ada kue yang gosong. "Ooh! Dari sini, toh!"

Matsumoto lalu berbalik untuk kembali ke café. Tapi dia langsung terperanjat dan nyaris menjerit histeris melihat jarak antara cafenya dan toko kue itu. Jaraknya ada lebih dari 50 meter!! Matsumoto rasanya mau pingsan. Dia segera kembali ke cafenya untuk menenangkan diri.

* * *

Toshiro baru pulang dari rumah Ichigo. Dia menghela nafas. Di rumah Ichigo tadi, Rukia dan Orihime di vonis mempunyai gen hewan di tubuh mereka. Rukia dapat gen kelinci betina dan Orihime dapat gen kupu-kupu betina. Saat mereka berdua berubah menjadi wujud manusia-hewan, pakaian mereka sangat berbeda dengan punya Ichigo dan lainnya.

Pakaian mereka terlihat… Mmm, seksi mungkin? Rukia berpakaian putih yang menampakkan bahu juga kakinya, sebuah kalung berbulu putih dengan bandul berbentuk hati di lehernya, sepasang telinga kelinci di kepalanya, dan ekor kelinci. Zanpakutou Rukia bernama Sode No Shirayuki. Zanpakutou itu sangat indah. Toshiro nyaris tak bisa berkedip melihatnya. Warnanya putih… Pokoknya indah, deh!

Orihime juga. Pakaian dia long-dress putih, ada sepasang antenna di kepala, dan sepasang sayap kupu-kupu di punggungnya. Menurut Toshiro, Orihime menjadi terlihat seperti malaikat. Senjata dia juga benar-benar hebat. Berbentuk jepit rambut bunga yang dapat berubah menjadi 6 kupu-kupu. Kalau tidak salah nama mereka tadi Shun-Shun Rikka.

Toshiro tersenyum. _Hmm, kira-kira aku dapat tidak ya??_

Cring…

Toshiro membuka pintu café tempatnya bekerja. Dia langsung melangkah menuju ruangan Matsumoto.

"Konnichi wa, Matsumo…" Toshiro melotot. "M-Matsumoto?"

"Mmm…??" Matsumoto menoleh. Sebuah tulang besar tampak dia jilat-jilati dan kadang dia gigiti. "Ada apa, Shiro-chan??"

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"** jerit Toshiro saat melihat sepasang taring menyembul dari mulut Matsumoto.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Mmm… Udah berapa lama gue nggak update?"

Readers: "Lama banget!!!" (ngacungin golok)

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Ampun!! Gue sibuk banget, nih, ngurusin pergelaran seni! Mana jadi sekretaris! Ulangan pun juga lagi gencar-gencarnya dilakukan!" (nangis-nangis) "Udah kelas 9, sih… Jadi sorry banget~!!"

Rukia: "Yay!! Gue kelinci!! Chappy~!!"

Renji: "Gu-gue… monyet?!!!"

Ichigo: **"GUE AMOEBA?!! NGGAK ADA YANG LEBIH KEREN LAGI APA?!!"**

Kusaka: "Gue kelelawar! **NYAHAHAHAHAHA!!! EDWARD CULLEN!!**"

Hi-chan: "PD banget…"

Byakuya: "……."

Orihime: "A-aku kupu-kupu??"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Oh ya!! Yang penasaran bagaimana wujud mereka semua pas jadi manusia-hewan, bisa lihat gambarnya di blog atau FB atau bahkan di DeviantArt gue~!! Gambarnya gue post sesegera mungkin di sana begitu selesai. Sekarang gambarnya belum selesai, sih… Mungkin minggu depan baru gue post! Tunggu ya!"

Hi-chan: "Halah! Paling molor lagi!"

4869fans-nikazemaru: "Urusai!! Review kali ini nggak bisa di bales karena terburu-buru… Gomen… See you on the next chapter ya!!"


	6. Go!

A/N : Hai, semua!! Maaf, karena semua fanfic gue telat update!! Maaf banget!! Gomenasai~!!!

Disclaimer : Haduuuh, 1 disclaimer di awal nggak bisa ngewakili seluruh chapter di sebuah fanfic ya? . Oke… **BLEACH BUKAN PUNYA GUE!!! TAPI PUNYA KUBO-SENSEI!!** *matiin caps lock*

Warning (s) : AU, OOC, shounen-ai, dan perubahan gen. Mungkin warning bakalan nambah seiring berjalannya cerita. Intinya kalo nggak suka jangan baca!!

* * *

**= Animal or Human? =**

**= Chapter 6 : Go!! =**

**

* * *

  
**

"Gen anjing betina!" kata Isshin sambil menyerahkan kertas hasil laboratorium ke Matsumoto yang masih asyik menjilat tulang. "Selamat! Kau tergabung dengan pasukan pelindung Karakura!"

"Hmph~!! Kenapa harus anjing?? Aku inginnya kucing~!!" keluh Matsumoto sambil cemberut.

Yup, setelah Toshiro memergoki Matsumoto menjilati tulang di kantor kemarin, dia segera membawa Matsumoto ke Isshin, Yoruichi, dan Urahara hari ini sepulang sekolah. Tentu saja F4, Orihime, dan Rukia ada di situ juga. Untungnya Karin dan Yuzu sedang main ke rumah temannya, jadinya mereka bisa leluasa berdiskusi di dalam laboratorium rahasianya Isshin.

"Ini namanya takdir, Rangiku-san!" kata Ichigo kepada Matsumoto yang tetep bercemberut ria.

"Iya juga! Hmmm, lagi pula anjing juga lumayan cute!!" komentar Matsumoto kemudian. "Oh ya, kita belum kenalan, nih!! Aku Matsumoto Rangiku, sekolah di SMU khusus model! Salam kenal~!!"

"Ah, pantas rasanya pernah lihat! Ternyata Matsumoto yang itu!" celetuk Rukia. "Aku Kuchiki Rukia dari SMU Seireitei! Genku kelinci!"

"Oh, adiknya Byakuya ya?! Kamu yang pernah muncul di TV itu, kan?!" tebak Matsumoto. "Katanya kamu juga mau jadi model?"

"Yup, kalau bisa, sih… Tapi seseorang nggak ikhlas, nih…" kata Rukia sambil melirik kakaknya, Byakuya, yang lagi membaca majalah.

"Hmm, sudah cukup aku saja yang di kejar wartawan, Rukia," ujar Byakuya cool.

"Kalau aku Inoue Orihime! Dari SMU Seireitei juga! Genku kupu-kupu. Salam kenal, Rangiku-san!" kata Orihime dengan riang seperti biasa.

"Oh, halo!! Kau dari bangsawan Inoue itu kan?!!" seru Matsumoto.

"A-aaah, kok, bisa tahu?" tanya Orihime kaget.

"Soalnya yang bisa masuk SMU Seireitei cuma anak keluarga konglomerat atau bangsawan!!" celetuk Matsumoto. "Jadi sudah pasti kamu bangsawan!!"

"Huuuu~!! Itu, sih, semua orang tau!" kata Renji.

"Hah! Diam kau, monkey!" kata Rukia sambil melempari Renji dengan bantal sofa. Renji dengan gesit menghindar dan bergelantungan di atas rak.

"Fuaaaah~!!" Kusaka menguap lebar. "Kurasa insting kelelawarku mulai muncul! Akhir-akhir ini aku susah tidur malam dan selalu mengantuk pas siang hari! Gue juga jadi suka kegelapan dan… lihat ini!"

Kusaka berdiri dan melangkah mendekati tembok. Dia terus berjalan di tembok dengan kemiringan 90 derajat itu. Pada akhirnya kaki Kusaka mencapai langit-langit dan kepalanya ada di bawah. Kusaka jadi mirip kelelawar yang tidur terbalik!

"Wow!!" kagum semuanya. Isshin manggut-manggut bareng Yoruichi dan Urahara.

"Hmm, sebentar lagi Karin sama Yuzu pulang!" kata Ichigo. "Gimana, nih?"

"Tenang! Kita latihannya di rumahku, kok!" ucap Urahara. "Mumpung kalian semua nganggur, jadwal kita hari ini adalah berlatih kidou. Khususnya untuk Toshiro-kun dan Byakuya-kun yang belum diketahui memiliki gen hewan atau tidak tapi sejak awal sudah punya reiatsu besar."

"Eh? Reiatsu-ku besar?" heran Toshiro.

"Benar, orang bereiatsu besarlah yang paling di incar hollow! Minimal kita harus bisa kidou untuk melawan hollow," terang Yoruichi. "Yah, setidaknya bisa digunakan untuk mengulur waktu sampai bantuan datang."

"Hmm…" Toshiro berpikir sejenak.

"Yaaak!! Ayo kita ke rumahku! Nggak jauh, kok!!" kata Urahara.

**"Yes, Sir!!"** sahut semuanya kecuali Toshiro, Byakuya, dan Yoruichi.

Ternyata benar, rumah Urahara tidak begitu jauh dari rumah Ichigo. Yang membuat semua kaget adalah kenyataan bahwa ada sebuah ruangan super-extra-luas melebihi lapangan untuk marathon di ruang bawah tanah toko. Mereka di perkenalkan dengan Tessai, asisten setia Urahara.

"Nah, perkenalkan semuanya! Ini Tessai, sang master kidou kita!!" kata Urahara.

"……!!" semuanya cengo melihat penampakan Tessai yang 'OMG gede banget!' itu. Toshiro sampai menggigil.

"Ayo, ayo!! Jangan melamun saja kalian! Anak perempuan ikut denganku!" kata Yoruichi sambil melangkah pergi. Rukia, Orihime, dan Matsumoto bergegas mengikutinya.

"Ufufufu, yang cowok tentu denganku! Akan kuajari kalian teknik-teknik lain!" kata Urahara. "Oh ya, kecuali bagi Byakuya dan Toshiro-kun, kalian ikut Tessai untuk dilatih kidou ya!!"

"Baik," jawab Toshiro. Byakuya hanya mengangguk dengan cool. Lalu semuanya mengikuti sensei mereka masing-masing.

* * *

"Mae, Sode No Shirayuki! Some no mai!" Rukia mengarahkan zanpakuto putihnya itu ke Matsumoto. "Tsukishiro!"

Sebuah lingkaran putih muncul dari bawah kaki Matsumoto. Dengan gesit Matsumoto melompat ke samping. "Unare, Haineko!!" Kali ini Matsumoto mengarahkan serangan ke Orihime.

"Hinagiku! Baigon! Lily!!" teriak Orihime. 3 cahaya keluar dari jepit rambutnya. "Santen kesshun!! Aku tolak!!"

Sebuah perisai orange berbentuk segitiga menahan serangan Haineko-nya Matsumoto. Orihime mengepakkan sayap kupu-kupunya dan terbang ke atas. "Tsubaki! Koten zanshun!! Aku tolak!!"

Cahaya itu melesat ke arah Rukia. Rukia yang ber-gen kelinci sudah jelas dengan mudah menghindarinya.

"Tsugi no mai! Hakuren!" teriak Rukia.

"Ah!" Orihime langsung terbang menghindar. Matsumoto melompat ke belakang Rukia dan melancarkan serangan dadakan.

"Unare, Haineko!!" kata Matsumoto.

Telinga kelinci Rukia bergerak. Dia mendengar arah datangnya serangan Matsumoto. Dia tidak berbalik dan hanya menggeser tubuhnya sedikit.

Yoruichi bertepuk tangan. "Bagus!! Kalian sudah bisa menguasai dengan baik senjata kalian! Selamat! Kalian pun sudah pandai memanfaatkan gen hewan yang ada di tubuh kalian! Hebat!"

"Yey!!!" sorak Matsumoto, Rukia, dan Orihime sambil berpelukan bahagia. Mereka tadi memang sedang berlatih dengan saling bertarung satu sama lain. By the way, Matsumoto tentu sudah berubah ke wujud manusia-hewannya. Matsumoto memakai baju terbuka dengan bawahan celana balon. Sebuah kalung yang biasa di pakai anjing melingkar di leher Matsumoto. Ada sepasang telinga berwarna orange di kepalanya. Tidak lupa dengan ekor orange-nya di belakang.

"Sekarang kembalikan zanpakuto kalian dalam wujud tersegel dan kita menuju ke tempat Tessai! Sekarang giliran kalian belajar kidou!" kata Yoruichi.

"Eh? Kami juga harus belajar kidou?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Tentu saja. Kita tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan kekuatan zanpakutou kalian! Lagi pula kidou terbagi menjadi 3. Hadou, bakudou, dan kidou penyembuhan," terang Yoruichi. "Hadou untuk menyerang dan bakudou untuk bertahan/mengikat lawan."

"Kalau kidou penyembuhan berarti seperti punya Orihime?" tanya Rukia.

"Bukan, tapi prinsipnya sama. Untuk menyembuhkan luka." Yoruichi tiba-tiba cemberut. "Uh, untuk Inoue, kemarin kami sudah meneliti sampel darahmu. Entah mengapa reiatsu-mu tidak cocok untuk melakukan kidou."

"E-eh?? K-kenapa?" heran Orihime.

"Tenanglah, Orihime. Tanpa kidou pun kamu sudah kuat, kok!" hibur Rukia.

Yoruichi tersenyum. "Itu benar. Seandainya kau bisa mengeluarkan shun shun rikka tanpa menyebut namanya terlebih dulu, pasti kau lebih kuat."

"Umh!! Aku akan berusaha!" kata Orihime. "Aku akan berlatih di sini, kalian pergi saja ke tempat Toshiro-kun dan Kuchiki-san! Nanti aku menyusul!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo!" ucap Yoruichi kepada Rukia dan Matsumoto. "Kita ke tempat Tessai."

"Duluan ya, Orihime!" seru Matsumoto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Orihime.

"Good luck!!" kata Rukia.

Orihime tersenyum. "Ya!!" Orihime mendongak ke atas. _Ya, pasti aku bisa…_

* * *

"Hadou ke-31, shakkaho!!" teriak Toshiro.

**BLAR!!**

"Oh, bagus, Hitsugaya-san! Lagi-lagi tepat pada sasaran!" puji Tessai. "Anda benar-benar jenius! Belum lama latihan sudah bisa mengeluarkan kidou sampai yang berlevel tinggi. Tanpa mengucap mantera pula!"

"Ah, uh, terima kasih," kata Toshiro.

"Wah? Tepat sasaran lagi?!" teriak Ichigo kaget. "Hebat kau, Toshiro!! Predikat jeniusmu memang bukan main-main!! Mungkin elo lebih pinter dari Soujiro!"

"Ichigo, kalo mau ngomongin orang jangan disamping orangnya, donk!" gerutu Kusaka. Oya, Ichigo, Kusaka, dan Renji memang sudah selesai latihan dengan Urahara dari tadi. Jadi, sekarang mereka bergabung dengan Toshiro dan Byakuya yang sedang dilatih kidou. "Tapi, iya, sih… Toshiro 'kan selalu dapet beasiswa dari SD sampai sekarang."

"Apa boleh buat, kalau tidak begitu aku tidak bisa sekolah," kata Toshiro. "Yah, walaupun itu tidak perlu saat dulu tinggal di rumah Aizen. Tapi, itu perlu karena pantiku tidak punya cukup uang untuk menyekolahkan kami. Sekarang juga."

"Ah, tapi sekarang nggak usah khawatir! Nggak ada beasiswa pun, elo bakal tetep bisa sekolah. Kita yang bayarin, deh!" kata Renji. "Iya, kan, Byakuya?"

"Elo gimana, sih! Nawarin sesuatu tapi yang menanggung semuanya malah orang lain!" gerutu Byakuya. "Eh, tapi akan kami bayarkan betulan, kok!"

"T-terima kasih…" jawab Toshiro sambil tersipu-sipu.

"Hai, hai, guys!!" seru Matsumoto riang. "Latihan kidou, nih?"

"Yup! Tapi, sejauh ini yang berhasil hanya Toshiro, Soujiro, dan Byakuya. Renji bisa tapi sasarannya nggak pernah tepat. Sedang gue… Hhh…" Ichigo menghela nafas. "Gue nggak bisa sama sekali."

"Hmm, itu karena kamu tidak bisa mengontrol reiatsumu! Begitu kau bisa mengontrolnya dengan baik, baru kau bisa!!" terang Yoruichi. "Mana Urahara?"

"Tadi, sih, katanya ke toilet," jawab Renji.

"Hah, si bodoh itu!" geram Yoruichi. "Ya, sudah! Tessai, tolong ajarkan kidou ke Rangiku dan Rukia!"

"Hai, Yoruichi-dono!" jawab Tessai.

"Lho? Inoue-san mana?" tanya Toshiro.

"Oh, Orihime sedang melatih Shun Shun Rikka-nya," kata Rukia.

Setelah itu Tessai mengajari Rukia dan Matsumoto kidou. Sementara itu Toshiro, Byakuya, dan Kusaka terus mencoba berlatih. Renji juga berlatih untuk mengonsentrasikan reiatsunya agar tidak meleset atau meledak lagi. Ichigo tetap berusaha untuk mengeluarkan kidou tapi nggak bisa-bisa. Di tempat lain, Orihime masih berlatih agar bisa menggunakan Shun Shun Rikka tanpa perlu menyebut namanya.

Mereka terus berlatih hingga Urahara muncul dan menyuruh mereka berkumpul. Hasilnya, Toshiro, Byakuya, Rukia, Matsumoto, Kusaka, dan Renji berhasil menguasai kidou. Orihime hampir berhasil mengeluarkan Shun Shun Rikka tanpa menyebut namanya. Sedang Ichigo… masih tidak berhasil mengeluarkan kidou satu pun.

"Nah, bagaimana latihan kalian? Menyenangkan? Seru?" tanya Urahara dengan santai sambil kipas-kipas.

"Seru, sih… Tapi, capek~!!" keluh Kusaka.

Urahara nyengir. "Ya, memang begitu. Setiap kalian menggunakan reiatsu, kalian akan merasa lelah. Ah!! Aku ingat sekarang. Ada masalah penting yang harus kita diskusikan!"

"Eh? Masalah apa?" celetuk Orihime.

"Tentang tempat kita berkumpul seterusnya. Bukankah akan mencolok kalau kita selalu ke rumah Kurosaki? Lagipula, bisa saja ada Karin dan Yuzu disana."

"Iya juga…" pikir Kusaka.

"Ada usul?" tanya Yoruichi.

"Umm, bagaimana kalau disini saja?" usul Rukia.

"Jangan, donk!! Tempat ini jauh banget sama tempatku!" kata Matsumoto.

Yoruichi mendukung Matsumoto. "Benar. Selain itu, juga akan terlihat aneh kalau ada sekelompok anak remaja keluar-masuk rumah ini."

"Aduh… Nggak ada ide, nih!!" gerutu Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Oh!! Gue dapet ide!!!" seru Matsumoto.

"Hah?! Yang bener?!!" teriak Renji.

"Apa idenya, Matsumoto-san?" tanya Toshiro.

"………" Byakuya tetap cool.

"Kebetulan gue punya café di tengah kota. Bagaimana kalau disana saja?" usul Matsumoto. "Karena udah lumayan terkenal, café ini tiap hari ramai banget hingga gue sibuk banget. Kan lumayan buat sekalian ngisi waktu pas kalian nggak ada syuting atau pemotretan."

"Usul bagus!!" seru Rukia. "Ih, dari dulu gue pengen banget pake baju maid yang cute abis, ntuh!! Kebetulan beberapa minggu ke depan gue nggak ada acara pemotretan! Iya, kan, Orihime?"

"Uh, iya!! A-aku setuju, Rangiku-san!" kata Orihime.

"Mmm, boleh juga…" gumam Ichigo. _Yes!! Ini kesempatan emas buat PDKT ke Hanashiro-ku yang cute, imut, manis, dan seksi itu!!_

"Setuju!!" sorak Renji.

"Ufufu, lumayan juga. Gue bisa sekalian menghibur pelanggan dengan sulap gue yang hebat ini…" kata Kusaka.

"Hebat apanya? Malapraktek mulu gitu!" ejek Renji.

"Eh, enak aja! Gue udah latihan lebih sering sekarang!!"

"Aku setuju saja…" kata Byakuya cool.

Urahara membuka kipasnya dan mengipasi dirinya. "Ufufufu, jadi kita sepakat untuk berkumpul di café milik Matsumoto-san tiap pulang sekolah sambil sekalian mengisi waktu luang dengan kerja disana?"

**"YEAH!!!"** seru semuanya kecuali Byakuya yang cool dan Toshiro yang shock. Gila. Toshiro 'kan si Hanashiro, ntuh!! Bagaimana pula caranya biar dia bisa jadi 2 orang sekaligus?!! Dia 'kan bukan Uzumaki Naruto~!!

"Nasib kita, kok, jadi mirip yang di Tokyo Mew Mew beneran ya? Kerja di café gitu…" komentar Ichigo.

"Betul juga. Tapi, siapa peduli? Toh, kita nggak kayak mereka beneran," terang Kusaka cuek.

"Eh, sebentar ya! Aku mau ngomong sama Matsumoto-san!" kata Toshiro sambil menarik tangan Matsumoto. Dia menarik Matsumoto hingga ke tempat yang cukup jauh dari geng F4 itu. Setelah yakin tempatnya aman, Toshiro langsung buka mulut. "Matsumoto-san, yang benar saja! Kok, di café, sih?!! Aku gimana, donk?!!"

"Habisnya… Lagipula, kan, mudah. Tinggal kamu pas jadi Hanashiro pura-pura minta berhenti kerja dengan alasan bla bla bla… Trus tamat, deh, peranmu sebagai Hanashiro. Jadi, setelah itu elo bisa kerja di café dengan menjadi dirimu sendiri!" terang Matsumoto.

Toshiro berpikir sejenak. "Benar juga, tumben kau jenius."

"Nah!! Nah!!! Jadi, gimana, nih?!"

"Oke, aku setuju."

"Nah, gitu, dong~!!"

Lalu mereka berdua kembali ke geng F4 itu. Uraha, Yoruichi, dan Tessai tampak sedang membagikan sesuatu. Bentuknya seperti memory card.

"Apa itu?" tanya Toshiro.

"Ah, ini adalah alat pelacak keberadaan hollow yang sudah disatukan dengan memory card. Jadi, selain bisa jadi memory card, bisa buat melacak hollow," jelas Yoruichi.

"Ufufufufu, itu adalah hasil kerja keras otak jeniusku ini… Aku membuatnya dalam semalam, lho~!!" pamer Urahara. "Yang jelas jangan lupa untuk memasangnya di handphone kalian!!"

"Oke, oke!!" kata Renji sambil membuka chasing handphonenya. Semuanya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh pulang!" perintah Yoruichi.

* * *

"Irasshaimase~!!"

Seluruh pelanggan café Matsumoto kaget karena kehadiran para pekerja dadakan itu. Para cewek langsung tepar melihat anggota F4 memakai seragam ala butler dan menjadi pelayan mereka. Para cowok merasa seperti di surga karena kehadiran bidadari-bidadari cantik berpakaian maid.

"Lho?!! Kok, ada F4?!!"

"Kyaaaaa~!! Itu kan Ichigo dari F4?!!"

"Wah, ada Byakuya juga!! Kereeeeen~!!"

"OMG!! Soujiro juga ada!! Keren, bo'!!"

"Renji macho~!!"

"Itu Rukia yang adiknya Byakuya, kan?!!"

"Wow~!! Gila!! Seksi banget tu cewek! Kalau nggak salah dia yang jadi foto model itu, kan?!!"

"Kyaaaaaaaa~!!"

Café jadi makin ramai. Ichigo tetap berusaha bekerja walau dalam hati dia agak sedih karena kata Matsumoto Hanashiro berhenti bekerja. _Ah, tak apalah!! Kan gue punya nomer hape dia! Kapan-kapan bisa gue ajak kencan…_

Kusaka tampak beberapa kali menampilkan sulap terbaiknya. Seperti yang satu ini…

"Silakan, Nona. Jus jeruk dan strawberry crepe-nya," kata Kusaka sambil menghidangkan pesanan seorang pelanggan wanita.

"Eh? Saya 'kan pesannya ice cream strawberry kiss?" komentar wanita itu kaget.

"Oh, maaf. Sebentar."

Kusaka mengeluarkan sapu tangan putihnya dan menutupinya. Tak ada sedetik kemudian, Kusaka membukanya. BET!! Ajaib! Jus jeruk itu berubah jadi ice cream strawberry kiss!!

"Silakan…"

"Kyaaaaaaaa~!! Keren~!!" Wanita itu tepar.

"Lho?! Non?! Non?!! Lha, kok, malah tepar, sih?"

"Elo juga aneh-aneh, sih, Soujiro…" komentar Ichigo sambil sweatdrop.

Byakuya melayani pelanggan tanpa ada senyum sedikit pun. Yah, tanpa senyum pun dia memang udah keren, kok! Jadi, no problem… Renji melayani pelanggan dengan penuh semangat. Dia bisa melayani 5 pelanggan sekaligus. Bahkan dia bisa membawa 10 piring sekaligus di tangannya. Wow~!!

Walau agak canggung, Orihime berusaha untuk terlihat seperti seorang professional. Dia sempat menjatuhkan nampan yang dia bawa. Tapi, thanks berat untuk Renji yang dengan lihainya menangkap nampan tersebut. Wow, gen monyetnya memang sangat berguna pada saat seperti ini. Mungkin dia lebih baik ikutan sirkus dari pada jadi pelayan begini…

Rukia dan Matsumoto melayani dengan riang gembira dan bersemangat. Toshiro yang sudah terbiasa tentu juga tidak ada masalah. Eh, ralat. Ada masalahnya rupanya. Ternyata dia dipaksa untuk memakai pakaian maid!! Wah, padahal dia sedang nggak nyamar jadi Hanashiro. Jadi, agak canggung juga. Dia melayani dengan agak ragu karena takut ada anak SMU Karakura yang datang ke café. Kalau ketahuan bisa gawat! Bisa-bisa café ini kena terror dan hancur.

"Wuah~!! Ternyata asyik banget jadi pelayan café begini!" celetuk Rukia. "Gue suka banget sama seragamku ini~!!" lanjutnya sambil berputar sehingga roknya mengembang. Seragam maid Rukia berwarna biru tua dan bando warna senada. Warna itu cocok sekali dengan rambutnya. Tak lupa celemek putih yang wajib dipakai seluruh maid.

"Siapa dulu, dong, desaigner-nya??" bangga Matsumoto yang memakai seragam maid warna kuning.

"Uuh, kenapa aku harus berpakaian begini…" keluh Toshiro sambil mengangkat sedikit roknya. Toshiro memakai seragam maid warna hitam. Wow, black and white!

"Toshiro-kun imut, kok, pakai itu!" puji Orihime yang memakai seragam maid warna orange.

"Iya, lho, Toshiro!" kata Kusaka sambil ngacungin jempolnya.

"Yup! Gue setuju!" ucap Ichigo sambil mengendurkan dasinya. "Walau keliatan black and white… Kayak panda…"

Toshiro cemberut dengan muka merah. "Kurosaki-san…!!"

Renji mencomot pisang yang ada dimeja. "Nyam, nyam, nyam!! Enyaaak~!!"

"Huh! Dasar, monkey!" ejek Rukia.

"……………" Byakuya tetap hening.

"Eh, udah sore, nih! Yuk, kita ganti baju trus pulang!" ajak Matsumoto.

"Lho? Bukannya café ini buka sampe malam?" tanya Kusaka.

"Oh, tak masalah… Gue udah punya karyawan terpercaya untuk menjaga café ini! Bisa dibilang karyawan dari ortu gue…" terang Matsumoto. "Yah, mereka bisa gue percaya, sih… Tapi, nggak enak kalau punya karyawan yang nggak gue pilih sendiri."

"Good luck ya!" kata Renji sambil mengupas sesisir pisang lagi.

"Eh! Udah!! Elo udah ngabisin 10 buah pisang tahu!" gertak Rukia.

"Oke! Sampe besok ya!" kata Ichigo sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Eeeh? Kurosaki-kun nggak ganti baju dulu?" tanya Orihime.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Nggak usah! Gantinya di rumah!"

"Ichigo, gue ikut!!!" teriak Renji.

"Kalau gitu kami duluan juga. Sudah dijemput," kata Byakuya. "Ayo, Rukia!"

"Eh, iya! See you tomorrow ya!!!" seru Rukia. 2 orang keluarga Kuchiki itu lalu tampak keluar dari café dan masuk ke sebuah mobil sedan mewah.

"Lho?! Lho?!! Kok, gue jadi cowok sendiri gini?!!" teriak Kusaka.

"**EHEM!!** Kusaka-san…!!" kata Toshiro dengan muka masam.

"Eh, sorry. Gue lupa…" kata Kusaka. "Elo manis banget, sih. Jadi, lupa kalo elo itu cowok… Ya, udah. Ayo, kita ganti baju terus pulang! Rangiku-san, dimana kamar gantinya?"

"Oh, untuk cowok disitu!" Matsumoto menunjukkan sebuah arah.

"Oke, yuk, Toshiro!"

"Iya."

"Orihime, yuk, kita ganti juga!"

"Uh, iya!"

* * *

Selesai makan malam dan mandi, Toshiro merebahkan diri di kasur. PR sudah selesai… Toshiro akhirnya mengambil remote dan menyalakan televisi. Lumayan, ada sebuah film yang kelihatannya menarik. Dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil camilan dari lemari dapur dan segelas teh gandum dari kulkas. Lalu kembali ke depan televisi. Dia menonton televisi sambil sesekali tangannya meraup camilan dan menyeruput teh gandumnya.

_"Meooooong~!!!"_

Toshiro langsung blushing mendengar nada SMS HP-nya. _Huh, mengganggu saja… Padahal lagi seru-serunya…_ Toshiro menyambar HP-nya dan membaca SMS itu tanpa lihat pengirimnya. Dia hanya membaca kalimat terakhir di SMS itu. Tertulis 'mau nggak?'. Dengan cuek Toshiro mengetikkan 'iya' dan meletakkan kembali HP-nya. Dia tidak mau buang-buang SMS untuk membalas bujukan dan rayuan yang pasti akan datang kalau dia jawab 'tidak'.

Tak lama kemudian. HP-nya bunyi lagi. _Uh, siapa lagi, sih?!!_

**Ok. Kita ketemu disana jam 10 ya, Hanashiro? See u!**

**Have nice dream,**

**Ichigo**

Toshiro langsung syok. Dia baru sadar kalau HP yang sekarang (dan tadi) dia pegang adalah HP lamanya yang dia jadikan HP Hanashiro. HP yang dia pakai sekarang adalah BlackBerry yang dibelikan Byakuya. Waduh! Gawat ini!! Dengan panik segera dia buka SMS dari Ichigo sebelumnya. Toshiro makin syok membacanya.

**Hei, Hanashiro. Lama g ketemu. Gmn kbrnya? Oya, bsk Minggu kita jln ke Taman Hiburan SMILE yuk! Q byrin, kok! Mau g?**

(A/N : Karena ini isi SMS jadi aku tulis pakai bahasa SMS. Boleh, nggak? Kalo nggak boleh ya besok aku ganti… Tapi, perasaan di zaman sekarang semuanya disingkat, deh.)

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!! APA YANG KU LAKUKAN?!!"**

* * *

**= TO BE CONTINUE =**

**

* * *

  
**

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Libur telah tiba! Hore! Hore! Horeee~!!"

Hi-chan : "Iya, sih… Tapi, kan elo kelas 9, harusnya belajar, dong!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Iya, iya… Elo sendiri juga belajar, dong!! Nilai rapor elo jatuh di matematika, kan? Gila, masa semuanya dapet 90 ke atas tapi tiba-tiba nilai matematikanya 73?!"

Hi-chan : "Urusai! Mas sendiri jatuh di IPA, kan?!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Setidaknya walaupun jatuh, nilai IPA-nya 79! Lainnya oke-oke aja! Nggak ada yang 7 lagi!"

Hi-chan : "Bagusan gue!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Gue!!!"

Hi-chan + 4869fans-nikazemaru : (berantem)

Hitsugaya : (sweatdrop) "Gila…"

Ichigo : "Wueh? Berarti besok ceritanya gue kencan sama Hanashiro? Yuhuuy~!!"

Hitsugaya : (blush) "U-uuuh…"

Kusaka : "Wuah!! Sulap gue keren~!!"

Matsumoto : "Yaaah~!! Kok, gue anjing?!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Udah, deh… Terima nasib aja! Elo mau gue kasih gen lalat?"

Byakuya : "…… Gen gue apaan?"

Hi-chan : "Bakal terungkap besok, kok!"

Byakuya : "Oh." (mata berkilau karena senang)

Rukia : "Wah, jadi penasaran, nih!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ok!! See you on the next chapter, guys!! Oya, gambar-gambarnya udah di post ke blog!! Link-nya ada di profilku!!"

All : **"AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!"**

Bales-bales review, yuk~!!

**MikidCAT** : Ehehehe, gambarnya bisa di lihat di FB-ku. Di blog juga udah ada. Linknya ada di profilku! ^o^

**Dina_hitsugaya** : Penasaran? Baca aja terus~!! *promosi ni ceritanya*

**DiLLa-SaGi** : Mmm, ByakuRen ya? Yaah, lihat aja nanti… Soal binatang apa yang di tubuh Hitsu masih rahasia~!!

**Pretty Cute-Hime** : Eh? Makasih. Emang mirip, kok! Soalnya lagi kangen sama Tokyo Mew Mew. Gambarnya dah selesai, kok! Lihat di FB atau di blog. Link-nya ada di profil.

**Anezaki-Ai09** : Iya, idenya dari Tokyo Mew Mew! ^o^ Eh, nggak, kok!! Gue bahkan nggak pernah nonton BBF!! O.o Kalo F4, mah, pas kecil dulu pernah nonton *inget banget karena pas itu gue ngefans sama Vic Zou* Oh, soal gennya semua udah gue tetapin dan patenkan jauh-jauh hari. Nggak bisa di ubah lagi, gomen~!! Jadi, lihat aja nanti. Oya, gambarnya udah ada di FB dan blog!

**Chubby Chu** : Uuuh, gambarnya udah jadi 'n di taruh FB dan blog. Tapi, aku nggak tau FB-mu… Udah liat belum? Kalo belum, minta nama FB-nya, ntar aku tag. Romance-nya menyusul! Tunggu ya??

**Black-Cat-Yoruichi** : Ehe, dah tau 'kan Matsu jadi apaan? Oh, itu masih rahasia perusahaan~!!

**Kurai** : Oh, untung, deh, nggak pingsan beneran! Kan nggak elite banget pingsan di depan laptop/komputer/HP gara-gara baca fanfic… *dihajar* Ehe, emang kapan, sih, ide gue nggak sableng? *perasaan sableng mulu, deh!*

**Yumemiru Reirin** : Um, sebenernya, sih, sejak awal alurnya udah di rencanain kayak begini… Tapi, setelah di pikir-pikir, di timbang, di ukur, di cincang, dan di giling *lho? Itu, mah, daging!* ternyata alurnya nggak sesuai sama judulnya! Jadi diganti… Oya, tetep ada kaichou-nya, tapi dikit ^.^

**KuroShiro6yh** : Penasaran? Baca terus 'Animal or Human?'!! *dibantai karena promosi*

**Hana Yazawa** : Oh ya, emang… Di sini, kan, multi-pairing ^o^ Jadi pair-nya banyak.

**ShiNomori naOmi** : Judul diganti karena menurutku nggak pas sama isinya… Ehehe, alasan kenapa di rahasiakan pelan-pelan bakal terungkap, kok! Sabar ya! Oh ya, silakan…

**shiiro. no. akuma** : Oya, makasih! Ehehehe, udah lihat ndiri, kan, Matsu jadi apa? ^.^

**KakyouAkuno** : Hehehe, iya. Soal Hitsu, sih, rahasia~!! *grin* Ohoho, emang! Dia ku kasih gen amoeba gara-gara aku pengen Hichigo muncul.

**1629227-9127027** : Busyet!! Quinsi-san, aku pusing ngetik pen-name-mu!! Ajib gile rumit banget! O.O *otak langsung error* Terpaksa dinamain begitu. Pertamanya mau dikasih nama 1234, tapi, kok, kayak orang berhitung. Kalo 9999 rasanya, kok, malah jadi kayak percobaan terkutuk… ^_^ Eh… Ichigo jenis amoeba apa ya…?? *orang yang paling lemah sama IPA* Ah, nggak tau!! . Ohoho, Kusaka dapet fans! Hmm, mungkin iya juga… Hah? Apa?? Penurunan sifat? *buka buku fisika, begitu ketemu halamannya otak langsung error dan berkeringat dingin* N-nggak, kok!! Pelajaranku belum sampe situ! Eh? Oh? Gitu ya?! Gomen, soalnya itu udah kebiasaan! ^_^

**Kanon** : Masa, sih, mirip? *nggak nyangka* Kebetulan kalo begitu ^.^ Makasih dah baca fanficku~!!

**Fuuki Inchou Ange** : Ehehehe, satu lagi orang aku tulari virus IchiHitsu ^.^ Makasih udah di fave!!


	7. A Date

A/N : Yahaaaaaaa! Ini dia chapter yang (mungkin) udah kalian tunggu-tunggu! Kekekeke! *wide grin* Sorry karena lama! Sebenarnya chapter ini udah selesai, tapi laptopku yang ku pakai buat ngetik chapter itu rusak dan sampai sekarang belum bener… . Mana belum ku copy di flash! Jadinya aku terpaksa ketik ulang chapter Ghost Hunter dan Animal or Human yang sebenarnya udah selesai. Cih! (nendang batu) Setelah ini mungkin yang update Super Anime Competition lalu Ghost Hunter. Oya, berkat do'a kalian, aku berhasil lulus dengan nilai memuaskan! Kyaaaaa~! Alhamdulillah… Dan yang bikin aku seneng, nilai itu ku dapat dengan cara jujur 100%! Sumpah, aku bener-bener nggak nyontek siapapun! Seneng banget daku bisa dapat nilai 9 di IPA! (padahal aku sering remidi IPA, lho!) Makasih ya atas do'anya! Aku juga udah dapet sekolahan, jadinya sekarang aku udah nganggur! Yosh! Waktunya kebut fanfic! Ok, tunggu ya!

Disclaimer : Bleach itu 100% punya Tite Kubo! Kekeke…

Warning (s) : AU, OOC tingkat tinggi, perubahan gen, shounen-ai, multi pairing, etc.

* * *

**= Animal or Human? =**

**= Chapter 7 : A Date =**

**

* * *

**

Dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya, Toshiro memasuki mall Karakura dan menuju ke bagian pakaian wanita. Toshiro tidak pernah menyangka kalau pada suatu hari dia harus menjelajahi bagian itu. Toshiro melihat-lihat baju yang ada disana sambil terus blushing karena banyak orang yang melirik ke arahnya.

_Huh, harus cepat-cepat, nih! _batin Toshiro. Yup, hari itu dia berencana membeli pakaian dan aksesoris perempuan untuk dipakai di hari Minggu nanti. Nggak mungkin, dong, dia menyamar jadi Hanashiro tapi pakaiannya pakaian cowok? Bisa syok Ichigo nanti.

Dengan semangat perjuangan dan cinta (?), Toshiro memilah-milah baju yang digantung di rak-rak. "Uuh…" gerakan Hitsugaya terhenti. _Wah, iya… Gue nggak tau gimana trend bajunya anak cewek sekarang…Mayday! Percuma, dong, gue kesini!_

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Toshiro menoleh ke asal suara itu. Di belakangnya sudah berdiri seorang perempuan dengan seragam SPG. Tinggi badan perempuan itu tidak jauh dari tinggi badan Toshiro, sehingga Toshiro tidak perlu terlalu mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya. Mata perempuan itu cokelat—Toshiro jadi ingat dengan mata Ichigo—dengan poni menutupi dahinya. Dari depan, rambut perempuan itu terlihat pendek, tapi jika dilihat dari belakang kita bisa melihat ada 2 kelabang panjang. Menandakan bahwa sebenarnya rambutnya panjang. Di dadanya tersemat papan bertuliskan nama Soi Fong.

"Uh, eh… iya…" jawab Toshiro setelah yakin kalau SPG itu cukup ramah.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong bagian pakaian cowok disana, lho! Disini untuk cewek," kata Soi Fong sambil menunjuk ke arah bagian rak-rak pakaian cowok.

"Mmm…" Toshiro langsung perpikir keras. Alasan apa yang wajar untuk anak cowok berkeliaran di deretan pakaian cewek sendirian? _Ayo, bikin alasan apa aja! Yang penting wajar! Ayolah otak! Berpikir, berpikir, berpikir…! _Aha, Toshiro mempunyai ide. "Ah, aku sedang mencari hadiah untuk saudara kembar perempuanku…"

Di dalam hati, Toshiro benar-benar bersyukur karena alasan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Karena alasan itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, sudah pasti dia sekarang berada dalam win-win situation. Pertama, alasan itu membuatnya wajar untuk berada di rak baju perempuan. Lalu yang kedua, dia jadi bisa sekalian minta bantuan SPG itu mencari pakaian yang cocok untuknya. Apalagi kalau dia bilang saudara kembarnya itu sangat identik dengannya secara fisik! Wah, pastinya akan terlihat wajar bila dia mencoba pakaian cewek itu di kamar pas!

"Ooh… Mau ulang tahun ya?"

"Iya, aku ingin membelikannya baju dengan uangku sendiri."

SPG bernama Soi Fong itu mengangguk-angguk. "Hmm, begitu… Baiklah, sini ku bantu memilihkan! Selera berpakaian antara cowok dan cewek itu beda, lho!"

"Terima kasih!"

"Hmm, bagaimana rupa saudaramu?"

"Kami kembar identik!"

Soi Fong mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu kamu tahu apa warna dan pakaian favoritnya?"

Toshiro menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Uuh, seingatku dia suka semua warna… Kalau pakaiannya mungkin yang bisa membuatnya bebas bergerak tapi tetap terlihat manis dan feminim."

"Bingo! Mungkin ini cocok untuk saudaramu!" seru Soi Fong sambil mengambil beberapa baju. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Baiklah, akan kucoba!"

**"HAH?" **Soi Fong melotot. "K-kamu… coba…?"

Toshiro cepat-cepat membuat alasan. "S-so-soalnya aku ingin tahu mana yang cocok dan nyaman untuknya… K-kan, kami kembar identik?"

"Wah, maaf… Aku lupa! Kalian 'kan kembar identik! Baiklah, kamar pasnya disana," kata Soi Fong sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar pas. "Tuh, kebetulan ada yang kosong."

Setelah menerima baju-baju yang dipilihkan Soi Fong, Toshiro langsung melesat ke kamar pas. Dicobanya baju-baju itu hingga dia menemukan baju yang sesuai dengan seleranya. Dia memilih atasan berupa kaos dengan kerah berenda dan pita ditengahnya. Lalu sebagai bawahan Toshiro memilih rok yang (ehem) lumayan mini. Sebagai pemanis, Toshiro berniat untuk membeli beberapa aksesoris seperti stoking, jepit rambut, pita, tas kecil, dan sepatu yang matching dengan baju itu.

"Oh, bagaimana?" tanya Soi Fong begitu Toshiro keluar dari kamar pas. "Sudah ketemu yang cocok?"

"Iya, aku pilih yang ini," jawab Toshiro sambil menyerahkan kaos dan rok yang sudah dia pilih.

"Wow, pilihan yang bagus!" puji Soi Fong sambil mengeluarkan nota. "Ok, ada yang ingin kau beli lagi?"

Toshiro mengangguk. "Mungkin aku ingin beli beberapa aksesoris yang cocok dengan pakaian ini."

Soi Fong mengangguk-angguk sambil terus menulisi kertas nota. "Hm, hm… Baiklah, ayo ikut aku! Tempatnya disana."

Setelah beberapa puluh menit menjelajahi rak aksesoris, Toshiro akhirnya sampai di depan meja kasir. Soi Fong sengaja memberi diskon khusus untuk Toshiro. "Salam untuk saudaramu ya!" ucap Soi Fong sambil menyerahkan belanjaan Toshiro.

"Iya, terima kasih ya atas diskonnya," kata Toshiro.

"Ahaha, tak masalah! Oya, maaf, boleh tahu namamu?"

Toshiro tersenyum. "Hitsugaya Toshiro. Salam kenal, Soi Fong!"

"L-lho? K-kok, kamu tahu namaku?"

"Eh? Kan, namamu udah tertulis jelas di papan nama itu?" kata Toshiro sambil menunjuk papan nama yang ada di dada Soi Fong. "Bagaimana, sih?"

"O-oh, aku lupa! Ehehehe, maaf! Salam kenal, Toshiro! Kapan-kapan kesini lagi ya!" Soi Fong melambaikan tangan ke arah Toshiro yang berjalan keluar toko.

"Iya, kasih diskon lagi ya!" canda Toshiro sambil balas melambaikan tangan ke Soi Fong.

Soi Fong tertawa. "Tentu saja!"

Karena sedang ada di mall, Toshiro sekalian belanja untuk makan malam. Dengan cekatan Toshiro memilih bahan-bahan yang dia butuhkan untuk makan malam. Tidak heran dia tidak perlu makan waktu lama untuk berbelanja makan malam. Setelah semuanya dirasa cukup, Toshiro dengan senyum riang keluar dari mall. _Ah, akhirnya semua sudah selesai… Setelah ini aku bisa bekerja dengan tenang~! _batin Toshiro. _Ok, langsung pulang trus…_

"Lho? Toshiro?"

Toshiro langsung membatu karena mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. Senyuman di wajahnya perlahan luntur. Kini keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras dari dahinya. Dengan gemetaran, Toshiro perlahan menoleh ke belakang. Betapa kagetnya Toshiro ketika mengetahui kalau orang yang memanggilnya tadi adalah cowok dengan rambut orange menyala.

"E-eh… H-halo, Ku-Kurosaki…" kata Toshiro ke arah Ichigo. Oya, jangan heran. Sekarang Toshiro sudah mulai terbiasa memanggil Ichigo, dkk. tanpa imbuhan 'san'. Walau banyak yang protes karena dia masih memanggil mereka dengan nama keluarga. Tapi, setidaknya sekarang sudah agak mendingan. _Mati gue! _pikir Toshiro.

"Hah? Kenapa elo? Kayak baru lihat hantu aja!" kata Ichigo sambil berjalan ke arah Toshiro. "Ngomong-ngomong tumben ada di mall."

"Uh, kebetulan ada beberapa barang yang ingin kubeli disini… Kurosaki juga kenapa disini? Kusaka dan lainnya mana? Tumben nggak bareng."

Ichigo menghela nafas. "Hh, itu masalahnya! Mereka lagi ada kegiatan! Renji katanya mau ke gym. Byakuya ada les lukis. Kusaka sedang latihan sulap, soalnya dia malam ini mau tampil. Jadinya gue sendirian, deh! Daripada BT ya gue kesini… Yaah, walau agak repot juga… Tadi aku sempat dikejar-kejar para fans…"

"Duile… Namanya juga artis…" goda Toshiro. "Malah aneh, dong, kalau nggak dikejar-kejar… Apalagi kalau artisnya itu yang lagi naik daun kayak Kurosaki. Jadi, kapan album kedua F4 siap diluncurkan, Mas?"

"Hehehe, elo itu lucu banget, Toshiro! Tapi, iya, juga, sih… Malah aneh kalau nggak dikejar-kejar."

Toshiro menyeringai saat Ichigo merangkul bahunya. "Hati-hati… Banyak paparazzi, lho!"

"Ehehe, gue nggak keberatan kalau digossipin pacaran sama kamu…" ucap Ichigo dengan senyum khasnya. "Oya, kayaknya belanjaanmu berat. Sini gue bawain!"

"Ng-nggak begitu berat, kok! Nggak usah!" tolak Toshiro cepat-cepat. _No way! Kurosaki nggak boleh sampai tahu kalau aku beli baju cewek! Pokoknya nggak boleh! Bisa hancur lebur penyamaranku selama ini!_

Ichigo geleng-geleng. "Dasar! Oya, kamu mau ke café juga, kan? Bareng sama gue aja, yuk! Gue bawa motor!"

"Eh? Tumben naik motor!" kata Toshiro. Nyaris saja dia mau bilang 'lho? Kurosaki punya motor, toh?'

"Yaah, gue lagi males naik bus. Apalagi kalau nggak ada barengannya, jadinya naik motor, deh! Bagaimana? Daripada elo naik bus berdesakan? Bisa hemat ongkos transport, lho!"

"Mmm, tapi, aku mau pulang dulu…"

"Nggak apa-apa! Gue anterin, deh, pokoknya!"

Karena nggak enak sama Ichigo, Toshiro mengiyakan ajakan itu. "Baiklah, kalau Kurosaki nggak keberatan…"

"Demi kau, hime, apa pun tentu akan kulakukan!" kata Ichigo sambil membungkuk hormat layaknya pangeran kepada sang puteri. "Tunggulah, di depan mall sebentar, hime. Hamba akan ambil motor dulu…" Ichigo lalu pergi ke arah tempat parkir mall.

"H-hei! Sudah kubilang, kan? J-jangan panggil aku 'hime'!" protes Toshiro dengan muka merah. Tapi, protes pun percuma karena Ichigo sudah menghilang dari pandangan. "Ah, sial! Kenapa, sih, aku selalu mereka panggil 'hime'? Aku 'kan bukan puteri dari mana pun…"

Toshiro dengan langkah perlahan keluar dari mall. Hiruk pikuk manusia menghiasi di sepanjang jalan mall. Begitu langkah Toshiro hampir mencapai pintu masuk, HP-nya berdering. Deringnya berbeda dari biasanya. Toshiro langsung ingat bahwa Urahara katanya sudah menyetting nada dering khusus jika ada sinyal hollow. Segera dia mengeluarkan HP BlackBerry pemberian Ichigo, dkk. yang ada disakunya.

"Hollow? Astaga, akan ada hollow 20 meter dari sini 3 menit lagi?" jerit Toshiro. Cepat-cepat dia buka peta yang menunjukkan letak hollow akan muncul. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Toshiro berlari menuju lokasi kemunculan hollow. _Memang aku nggak mungkin bisa mengalahkan hollow itu, tapi setidaknya bisa aku tahan sebentar pakai kidou sampai Kurosaki kembali…!

* * *

_

_Matahari mulai menyembul dari ufuk timur. Rerumputan masih basah karena hujan semalam. Bias-bias cahaya menyelinap dari sela-sela dedaunan. Perlahan-lahan menembus kabut yang cukup tebal. Suara burung yang berkicau menambah kesyahduan pada pagi hari itu._

_ Suara gemerisik langkah manusia memecahkan kesyahduan itu. Sesosok wanita dengan keranjang ditangannya. Rambut panjangnya yang hitam legam dikelabang ke depan. Dengan telaten dia memilih dan memetik sayur segar untuk anak-anak yang dia rawat dipanti asuhannya. Dia langsung menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar sesuatu dari kejauhan._

_ "Suara…tangis bayi?" heran wanita itu._

_Pelan-pelan dia berdiri. Ditajamkan pendengarannya setajam mungkin lalu diikutinya asal suara itu. Asalnya dari dekat pagar masuk panti. Disana ada sebuah keranjang dengan buntalan didalamnya. Perlahan dia membuka selimut yang menutupi keranjang tersebut. Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat bahwa itu adalah bayi yang begitu mungil._

_ "Oh, astaga," kata wanita itu sambil menggendong bayi malang tersebut. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, dibelainya rambut putih yang menghiasi kepala mungil bayi itu. Perlahan bayi itu mulai tenang dan tertidur. Wanita itu tersenyum dan menyentuh selimut yang menutupi bayi itu. Sepertinya bayi itu ditelantarkan didepan panti tepat tadi malam saat hujan sedang turun dengan lebat. "Kasihan…"_

_ Wanita itu melihat ada secarik kertas tersemat diselimut itu. "Ah, ada tulisannya…Mmm, sepertinya nama…" Wanita itu berusaha keras membaca tulisan yang tertera dikertas yang sudah basah itu. "…Uh… Hitsugaya…Sepertinya ini nama keluarganya. Lalu nama kecilnya… Ah, tidak bisa terbaca!"_

_ Perlahan-lahan wanita itu berdiri agar bayi yang ada digendongannya itu tak terbangun. "Lebih baik segera kubawa masuk, dia pasti kedinginan dan kelaparan."_

_ Saat suara pintu depan panti terbuka terdengar, seluruh penghuni panti langsung berhamburan menyambut pengasuh kesayangan mereka. Mereka berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan gembira. Mereka semakin heboh saat melihat ada bayi digendongan orang itu. Mereka berebutan untuk melihat wajah bayi mungil itu. Wanita pengasuh itu meletakkan si bayi ke boks bayi yang ada diruang tengah. Para penghuni panti asuhan itu langsung mengerumuni boks bayi tersebut._

_ "Lucunya~! Darimana dia, Unohana-san?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam dikuncir 2. Dengan gemas dia memandangi bayi mungil itu._

_ "Aku menemukannya di dekat pagar masuk," jawab wanita yang dipanggil Unohana-san itu. "Sepertinya dibuang karena hasil hubungan gelap."_

_ "Kasihan… Padahal lucu begini…" kata gadis itu lagi. "Dia pasti kesepian."_

_ Semua yang ada disana mengangguk setuju. Unohana tersenyum. "Tidak akan. Kan, dia sudah punya kita semua? Kalian pun pasti tak keberatan mendapatkan satu anggota keluarga lagi."_

_ "Unohana-san!" panggil seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek dan mata violet. Dia nampak sedang mengelus bayi tersebut. "Siapa nama bayi ini?"_

_ Unohana menghela nafas. "Aku hanya tahu nama keluarganya. Namanya 'Hitsugaya'. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita bersama-sama menamainya? Kalian mau? Ayo, kita beri bayi lucu ini sebuah nama."_

_ Seluruh penghuni panti itu bersorak setuju._

_ "Dia lucu dan menggemaskan. Jadi, dia harus punya nama yang indah juga," kata gadis berkuncir 2 tadi. "Oh, dia laki-laki apa perempuan, Unohana-san?"_

_ "Laki-laki," kata Unohana sambil tersenyum._

_ "Wah, waktu besar nanti dia pasti akan tambah cute! Jadi, tidak sabar ingin lihat dia waktu besar! Pasti imut."_

_ Gadis dengan mata violet mengangguk setuju. "Iya, dari dulu kita ingin adik laki-laki, kan? Adik laki-laki yang imut."_

_ "Yup! Nah, enaknya diberi nama siapa ya?"_

_ Semuanya berpikir keras. Hingga bibir Unohana bergerak. "…Shiro… Bagaimana kalau Toshiro? Hitsugaya Toshiro?"_

_ "Ya, ya! Setuju!" seru semuanya sambil berlonjak-lonjak gembira._

_ "Aku bisa memanggilnya 'Shiro-chan'!" jerit gadis berkuncir 2 dengan riang._

_ Unohana tersenyum melihat tingkah anak-anak asuhannya itu. "Eits, sana, kasih salam dulu ke Toshiro! Lihat, tuh, dia mulai bangun."_

_ Kontan seluruhnya berseru, "Yay! Selamat datang, Toshiro! Salam kenal!"_

_ Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya, bayi yang sekarang bernama Hitsugaya Toshiro itu membuka matanya. Sepasang mata blue-green yang memukau terlihat dari balik kedua pelupuk mata yang kini terbuka. Seluruh anak tertegun dan terpesona karena setelah itu Toshiro tertawa dengan polosnya. Membuat suasana pagi hari yang dingin itu menjadi hangat…_

_ Belum puas mereka memandangi wajah lucu itu, terciumlah bau yang kemudian disusul dengan suara tangisan keras._

_ "HUWAAA! Ada apa, Toshiro? Kya, kumohon jangan nangis~!" jerit gadis berambut dikuncir 2 dengan panik._

_ "Cup, cup, cup…! Kami nggak bakal nyakiti kamu, kok!" kata gadis bermata violet. Seluruh anak yang ada disana ikut panik. Suasana haru yang tadi terasa buyar sudah. Kini suasa berubah menjadi suasana panik._

_ "Mungkin dia ngompol! Ah, tolong ambilkan popok!" kata Unohana._

_ "B-ba-baik!"_

_ "Please, berhenti menangis, Toshiro~!"_

_ "Mana popoknya?"_

_ "Dimana, sih? Kalau nggak salah disini, deh!"_

_ "Cari di lemari itu!"_

_ "Nggak ada!"_

_ "Di rak?"_

_ "Tidak ada juga!"_

_ "Hah? Masa habis, sih?"_

_ "Kyaaaaaa~! Bagaimana ini?"_

_**"KAMI BUTUH POPOK!"

* * *

**_

Ketika sampai di lokasi, seekor hollow yang keluar dari lubangnya. Toshiro buru-buru meletakkan belanjaannya ke tempat yang aman. Dia bersiap melancarkan serangan kidou. _Kalau tidak salah, hollow yang masih belum sepenuhnya keluar dari tempat dia muncul bisa di dorong masuk kembali ke portal. Akan kucoba, walau kemungkinan keberhasilannya kecil, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk mengulur waktu! _pikir Toshiro.

"Hadou ke-31, _shakkahou_!" seru Toshiro. Gumpalan reiatsu merah menerjang ke arah hollow. Namun, si hollow berhasil mengelak dan keluar dari portalnya. Hollow yang jatuh ke tanah itu membuat tanah bergetar. Toshiro nyaris saja kehilangan keseimbangan. _Sial, meleset! Gimana, nih? O-oh ya, katanya jika berhasil menghancurkan atau membelah topeng hollow, mereka akan hilang!_

**"Hmm, reiatsumu lumayan juga. Walaupun masih anak kecil sudah bisa kidou, hebat juga kau!"** kata si hollow.

**"HAH? SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL ANAK KECIL? GUE UDAH SMU, TAHU!"** teriak Toshiro nggak terima dibilang anak kecil. _Hollow ini bener-bener minta gue bunuh kayaknya!_

**"Khukhukhu, ternyata punya tempramen buruk ya?"**

"Hadou ke-33, soukatsui!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu Toshiro mengeluarkan kidou. Dia terus menembakkan kidou ke arah hollow itu. "Hadou ke-4, byakurai! Hadou ke-73, soren soukatsui!"

**BLAR! BLAR! BLAR!**

Dengan cekatan hollow itu menghindar bahkan menangkis kidou dari Toshiro. Hollow itu tertawa mengejek. Toshiro menggertakkan giginya. _Gawat, aku memang belum begitu bisa membidik sasaran bergerak…_Lalu tersirat sebuah ide. _O-oh iya! Pakai bakudou dulu lalu begitu dia nggak bisa bergerak, hadou dia! Gyaaaaaa~! Sial! Kenapa nggak kepikiran dari tadi? Gobloknya gue~!_

"Bakudou ke-19, _horin_!" teriak Toshiro. Begitu berhasil, Toshiro menggunakan telapak tangannya yang satu lagi digunakan untuk mengeluarkan hadou. "Hadou ke-31, _shakkahou_!"

**"GRAAAAAAAAAH~!"** Tanpa diduga Toshiro, hollow itu melepaskan diri dari jeratan bakudou dan menghancurkan hadou yang melesat ke arahnya. **"Tidak semudah itu, bocah!"** Hollow itu membuka mulutnya dan perlahan-lahan gumpalan merah terbentuk. Reiatsu hollow tersebut langsung meningkat pesat. Toshiro terbelalak.

_Kalau tidak salah itu… Cero! _batin Toshiro. _Gawat! Aku harus cepat menghindar! Aku tak mungkin bisa melawan cero hanya dengan kidou!_

**BLAAAAAAAAAAR!**

"Ugh!" Toshiro mengaduh saat tubuhnya terhempas sampai menghantam dinding akibat cero yang baru saja dikeluarkan. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena menahan perih di lengannya yang tadi terserempet sedikit.

Hollow itu tertawa. **"Hahaha, satu kali lagi cero, maka habis kau! Oh, atau enaknya langsung kumakan kau? Hmm, dengan reiatsu sebesar kau, pasti aku akan makin kuat,"** kata hollow itu. **"Bersiaplah kau!"**

Mulut hollow itu terbuka lebar, bersiap untuk menelan Toshiro. Toshiro berusaha berdiri, tapi badannya masih lemas akibat terlempar tadi. _Siapa pun…Tolong…_

**"GETSUGA TENSOU!"**

Seketika itu reiatsu berwarna hitam melesat ke arah tubuh hollow. Membuat si hollow terjungkal ke belakang sambil merintih kesakitan. Cowok berambut orange dengan yukata hitam (atau yang biasa disebut shihakusou) berdiri dihadapan Toshiro. Ditangan cowok itu ada sebilah pedang berwarna hitam legam.

Toshiro nyaris saja berhasrat untuk memeluk Ichigo karena cowok itu sudah datang tepat waktu dan menyelamatkannya dari maut. "Ku-Kurosaki!" seru Toshiro. _Kurosaki~! Thanks~! Gue selamet! Gue bakal ngasih kamu first kiss-ku~! Lho? Eh? Aku ngomong apaan tadi? _pikir Toshiro.

"Maaf, hime! Saya telat! Tadi parkirannya ramai banget! Susah keluarnya!" kata Ichigo. "Huff, nyaris saja! Hime nggak apa-apa, kan?"

**"UDAH KU BILANG! JANGAN PANGGIL 'HIME'!"** protes Toshiro. _Nggak jadi gue kasih first kiss, lho, ntar! Hah? Bentar gue ngomong apaan tadi? Ah, kok, omonganku jadi ngelantur gini?_

Ichigo nyengir. Dia suka banget menggoda Toshiro. Reaksinya Toshiro itu, lho! Imut banget! Wajah Toshiro kalau marah, bukannya menakutkan, tapi malah bikin orang gemes dan ingin mencoba menggodanya lagi. "Iya, iya…" Ichigo kembali menatap hollow yang kini mulai bangkit kembali. "Duduk disitu, Toshiro! Aku pasti akan mengalahkan hollow ini! Kau nonton aja ya?"

"I-i-iya…" jawab Toshiro.

**"K-kau… sialan!" **Hollow itu perlahan bangkit kembali. Tebasan Zangetsu itu tadi telah mengenai lengannya hingga putus.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kau melukai hime!" kata Ichigo. "Iya, kan? Hichigo?"

Hichigo, yang baru saja muncul, nyengir. "Tentu saja, partner."

"Ayo, Hichigo!"

"Yes, sir!"

**"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"**

**

* * *

**

**Pada Hari Minggu, Kediaman Kuchiki**

Rukia menghela nafas. Dengan malas dia menuju dapur dan mengambil beberapa wortel untuk kelinci peliharaannya. Cewek satu ini tidak pernah menyangka akan mempunyai gen kelinci. Dari dulu dia nggak suka makan wortel. Bener-bener nggak suka. Bahkan lihat aja udah mual. Tapi, sekarang…? Dia malah bisa menghabiskan 5 kg wortel mentah sendirian!

"Chappy~!" sapa Rukia kepada kelinci kesayangannya. Kelinci bernama Chappy ini berwarna putih dengan tubuh gendut yang bikin gemes. Tak hanya Chappy saja, Rukia juga punya kelinci bernama Haku, Shiro, dan Yuki. Ya, ya, dia memang tahu kalau Haku dan Shiro sama-sama berarti putih. Yang jadi masalah, kelinci bernama Haku itu warnanya cokelat! Nggak ada unsur putihnya. Tapi, yaaah, siapa peduli? Yuki pun warnanya juga bukan putih seperti namanya yang berarti salju. Yuki berwarna hitam dengan bintik putih. Tapi, setidaknya masih agak mirip. "Halo juga, Haku! Shiro! Yuki!"

4 kelinci itu mendekati Rukia dan mengendusi kakinya. Sebagai pecinta kelinci, Rukia langsung gemas. Dibagi-bagikannya wortel yang ada ditangannya. "Ini, makanlah yang banyak ya…"

"Yeey, terima kasih!"

Rukia yang akan berbalik untuk kembali masuk ke rumah langsung berhenti. Syok. _Suara siapa itu barusan?_ batin Rukia sambil berbalik. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahinya begitu melihat disekitarnya tidak ada orang sama sekali. Hanya dia dan kelinci-kelincinya. _H-hiiiy… Please, suara siapa itu tadi…? M-masa hantu, sih?_

Dengan takut-takut, Rukia menatap ke kelincinya. _M-masa, sih, yang ngomong tadi kelinci? _Rukia menggeleng-geleng. _N-nggak! Nggak mungkin!_

"Wortelnya enak ya!"

"Iya, wortel disini emang selalu segar!"

"Kalau wortel ginian emang segar. Tapi, kalau yang udah dimasak, rasanya agak aneh!"

"Masa? Menurutku sama enaknya."

Rukia semakin gemetaran. _Wo-wortel…? Segar? Dimasak? Be-berarti yang ngomong…_ Rukia menunjuk kelinci-kelincinya. "Ka-kalian… bisa… ngomong…?"

"Eh, kayaknya majikan kita bisa ngerti bahasa kita, deh…"

"Hah? Nggak mungkin!"

"Lho? Tuh, dia ngelihat kita sambil gemetaran gitu. Berarti dia bisa ngerti bahasa kita, dong?"

"Ah, mana ada, sih, manusia yang bisa bahasa hewan?"

Kontan Rukia langsung menjerit-jerit dan berlarian masuk rumah. **"TIDAAAAK! INI NGGAK MUNGKIN! KELINCI BISA NGOMONG! GYAAAAAAAAA~! INI BENERAN? GUE NGGAK MIMPI, KAN? JA-JANGAN-JANGAN GUENYA YANG BERHALUSINASI? BERARTI GUE MULAI GILA, DONK? TIDAAAAAAK~! AWW!"**

"Ada apa, Rukia? Kenapa lari-lari dan teriak-teriak begitu?" tanya Byakuya yang baru saja ditabrak Rukia. Ditangan cowok yang terkenal cool itu ada sekantung makanan ikan. Byakuya memang memelihara ikan di kolam belakang rumah. Ikan-ikan itu jumlahnya mungkin sudah ada puluhan. Jenisnya pun bermacam-macam, tapi yang paling banyak adalah ikan koi.

"Ni-Nii-sama?" Rukia kaget dan langsung membungkuk. "Ma-maaf sudah menabrakmu, Nii-sama!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kamu teriak-teriak?"

Rukia langsung panik lagi. "I-ini gawat Nii-sama! Ke-kelinci… ngomong… wortel… segar…!"

"Stt, tidak usah panik. Ada apa? Ngomong yang jelas!"

"A-ada… itu… A-anu… **KELINCIKU TIBA-TIBA BISA NGOMONG!** Mereka ngomong ke arahku!"

"Mustahil…" kata Byakuya dengan cool.

"Ini beneran, Nii-sama! Coba lihat kesini, deh!" ajak Rukia sambil menyeret Byakuya ke tempat kelinci-kelincinya. "Tuh, coba dengar, deh!"

"Wah, iya, tuh! Kayaknya majikan kita bisa ngerti bahasanya kita!"

"Kyaaaaa~! Jadi, setelah ini kita nggak bisa gossip-gossip soal dia lagi, dong?"

"Lho? Malah enak, kan? Kita bisa komplain kalau kita masih lapar!"

"Iya juga, sih…"

"Tuh, kan, Nii-sama? Mereka ngomong!" kata Rukia.

Byakuya mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia nggak dengar apa-apa. "Nggak dengar apa-apa, tuh. Kamu beneran nggak lagi ngigau, kan, Rukia?"

"Nggak, kok! M-masa Nii-sama nggak dengar?"

"Tidak dengar, tuh…"

"Jelas saja tidak dengar…" ucap sesosok orang yang duduk diatas pohon. 2 kakak-adik itu mendongak ke atas. Sosok itu langsung meloncat dari tempatnya dan mendarat dengan mulus di tanah. "Orang yang mendapat gen itu akan bisa berbicara dengan hewan yang menjadi gennya. Seperti kau, Rukia. Karena genmu kelinci, maka kau bisa berbicara dan mengerti bahasa kelinci."

"Yo-Yoruichi-san!" jerit Rukia kaget. "Ba-bagaimana anda bisa masuk?"

"Yaah, kucing punya caranya sendiri…" jawab Yoruichi. "Oh ya, jangan lupa! Nanti ada latihan di rumah Urahara! Jangan sampai telat! Bye, bye!"

"Eh? Nanti ada latihan?" tanya Byakuya. "Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Tidak, kok, Nii-sama! Kemarin di café kami diberitahu…" kata Rukia. "Ah! Maaf, Nii-sama! Aku lupa memberitahu ke Nii-sama!"

"Tidak apa-apa… Kalau begitu aku akan memberi makan ikan dulu," ucap Byakuya. "Kau juga bersiaplah. Kita nanti akan pergi, kan?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Iya, iya… Mmm, menurut SMS dari Rangiku-san tadi malam… Kita nanti akan pergi ke taman yang baru dibangun itu, kan? Kalau nggak salah… Taman Smile… Aneh juga, Ichigo yang biasanya semangat kalau diajak jalan-jalan tiba-tiba nggak mau ikut…"

_-Flashback-_

_ Sore itu hujan, café pun sudah ditutup. Sebenarnya akan dibuka sampai larut malam karena hari itu malam Minggu, tapi mereka sedang ingin menikmati hujan bersama-sama sambil minum cokelat. Lagipula mereka kekurangan pegawai (soalnya Byakuya dan Kusaka sedang ada kegiatan)._

_ "Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita besok jalan-jalan?" ajak Matsumoto._

_ Rukia yang sedang mengepel lantai menoleh. "Wah, boleh juga, tuh, Rangiku-san!"_

_ "Dimana?" tanya Renji yang sedang melumat pisang._

_ "Ke taman… Aku masih belum kepikiran ditaman yang mana… Pokoknya besok kita kumpul dulu di café ini! Nanti malam kalau aku udah putusin dimana, aku SMS, deh! Oke, siapa yang ikut?" jawab Matsumoto bersemangat._

_ "Aku ikut!" teriak Rukia dan Renji._

_ Orihime menoleh. "Kelihatannya asyik! Aku ikut! Nanti malam biar aku ajak Kusaka-san juga…"_

_ "Uh, aku nggak ikut," jawab Toshiro._

_ "Ah! Gue juga nggak ikut!" seru Ichigo._

_ "Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Matsumoto. Lalu dia tersenyum jahil. "Oww, jangan bilang kalau kalian besok akan kencan di suatu tempat… Ufufufu…"_

_ "E-eeeh? Enggak, kok!" kata Ichigo. "Gue lagi males aja… Ada janji sama Karin! Dia minta diajarin tennis!"_

_ "Ka-kalau aku… Besok aku harus mencuci baju dan beres-beres apartemen," terang Toshiro. "Lagipula di swalayan dekat apartemenku sedang mengadakan diskon besar-besaran pada pukul 8 sampai 12! Aku nggak boleh sampai kehabisan! Soalnya banyak yang harus kubeli…"_

_ Orihime menatap Toshiro. "Wah… Pasti repot ya tinggal sendiri…Tapi, untungnya Toshiro-kun orangnya rajin, ya!"_

_ "Ah, tidak juga…"_

_ "Benar, lho! Aku saja beres-beres kamar 1 bulan sekali! Tiap aku ingin bantu-bantu memasak pun sama mama nggak boleh… Padahal aku juga ingin masak!"_

_ Semua orang yang ada hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Wajar saja, masakan Orihime benar-benar masakan yang mengerikan… Mereka pernah mencoba makan. Tapi, melihatnya saja mereka langsung eneg. Bahkan mulut Renji langsung berbusa ketika melihatnnya. Benar-benar mengerikan!_

_ "Ya udah… Jadi, besok jangan lupa ya? Ngumpul di café ini!" kata Matsumoto bersemangat. "Kita kumpul jam 9! Toshiro dan Ichigo kalau sempat datang ya!"_

_ "I-iya…" jawab Ichigo dan Toshiro._

_-End of Flashback-_

Rukia menatap kelinci-kelincinya. "Wah, berarti gue bisa ngobrol dengan kelinciku, dong! Chappy~! Ih, kamu lucu banget!"

"Yah, yang disayang cuma Chappy, doang…" keluh Shiro.

"Eh, kalian juga imut, kok!" kata Rukia sambil bergantian mengelus Yuki, Shiro, dan Haku. "Sudah ya! Aku mau bantu Nii-sama kasih makan ikan!"

"Iya!" jawab keempat kelinci itu.

Sementara di pinggir kolam ikan, Byakuya sedang mengamati ikan-ikannya yang tumbuh dengan sehat. Bila ditimbang, mungkin ikan koinya sudah mencapai bobot 4 kg. Dengan senyum puas, Byakuya mulai menyebarkan makanan ikan yang dia bawa. Setelah beberapa saat menyebarkan makanan ikan, Byakuya berhenti. Dia mengamati makanan ikan yang ada ditangannya.

"…………?" Byakuya bingung sendiri dengan keadaannya. _Kenapa ya? Kok, rasanya…gue jadi lapar gini? Perasaan tadi udah sarapan 2 piring kare ekstra hot, tapi, kok…?_ pikir Byakuya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Byakuya langsung mengambil segenggam makanan ikan dari kantongnya lalu memakannya.

"Hmm, hmm… Enak juga…" gumam Byakuya. Diambilnya segenggam lagi dan dimakan. Begitu terus hingga Rukia datang.

"N-Nii-sama? Apa yang anda lakukan? Ke-kenapa…?" tanya Rukia dengan raut muka horror.

Byakuya kembali melumat makanan ikan itu. Bahkan sekarang dia melompat masuk ke kolam ikan!

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~! NII-SAMA~!"**

Rukia pingsan.

* * *

"Hmm."

Toshiro nampak sedang mengamati penampakan dirinya di cermin. Sekarang dia sudah rapi dengan baju yang dia beli dulu. Sebenarnya dia agak nggak PD pakai rok pendek, tapi apa boleh buat. Setelah menurutnya penampilannya sudah oke, dia mulai menata rambutnya. Pakai gel rambut agar rambutnya turun lalu disisir. Baru setelah itu dikuncir dua dan diberi pita. Tak lupa sebagai pemanis disematkannya dua pasang jepit rambut.

"Nggak jelek juga…" gumam Toshiro. Di ambilnya parfum, disemprotkan beberapa kali ke tubuhnya agar penyamarannya lebih terlihat mantap. Begitu selesai, dimasukkannya dompet dan HP-nya ke tas kecil yang juga telah dia beli di mall bersama baju. "Yup, selesai!"

Toshiro segera memakai sepatunya lalu keluar dari apartemennya dan menguncinya. Dia cepat-cepat turun ke lantai dasar lalu menuju ke halte bus. Beruntung bus sudah sampai di halte sehingga Toshiro tidak perlu menunggu. Toshiro duduk dikursi sambil terus merasa tidak nyaman karena merasa orang-orang disekitarnya memelototi dirinya. _Huuh, cepatlah sampai!_

Ichigo sedang asyik bersandar di gerbang masuk ke taman bermain Smile. Sesekali dia melirik jam lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke jalan. "Duuh, Hanashiro mana, sih?" gumam Ichigo.

"Ah! Kurosaki-san!"

Ichigo langsung menoleh ke asal suara itu. Senyumnya langsung mengembang. "Hanashiro!" Dilambaikannya tangan ke arah sosok yang baru keluar dari bus. Sosok yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Toshiro yang sedang menyamar.

"Maaf ya, udah bikin kamu nunggu lama… Umm, kelamaan dandan…" kata Hanashiro a.k.a Toshiro itu. Nada bicaranya dibuat semanis mungkin.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Nggak apa-apa, kok!" _Ya, kalau yang ditungguin cewek semanis dan seimut kamu, sih… Aku pasti mau… Disuruh nunggu 5 tahun aja aku rela, kok! _pikir Ichigo. "Yuk, masuk."

"Iya."

Ichigo dan Toshiro beriringan masuk ke dalam taman bermain Smile. Mereka berbincang-bincang dan sesekali tertawa. Ichigo pun mengajak Toshiro mencoba beberapa permainan. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sekelompok orang yang mengenali mereka.

"Lho? Itu Kurosaki-kun, kan?" jerit seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan jepit rambut bunga di rambutnya.

"Hah? Yang bener, Orihime?" timpal gadis yang ada disampingnya.

"Iya! Tuh, lihat, deh, Rangiku-san!"

"Wah! Bener! Eh, kalian! Ayo, kesini!" kata gadis yang dipanggil Rangiku itu atau yang biasa dikenal dengan nama Matsumoto.

Rukia, Renji, Kusaka, dan Byakuya mendekat. Mereka kaget melihat Ichigo sedang berduaan dengan seorang cewek mungil berambut putih. "Sialan! Punya cewek, kok, nggak bilang-bilang, sih?" gerutu Renji.

"Eh? Itu bukannya cewek yang dulu kita temui di cafenya Rangiku-san?" tebak Kusaka. "Iya, kan, Rangiku-san? Itu dulu pegawaimu, kan?"

Matsumoto mengangguk-angguk. "Iya, namanya Osana Hanashiro!" _Ihihi, tuh, kan! Ichigo akhirnya ngajak Toshiro kencan~! Ufufufu, pantas kemarin nggak mau diajak pergi! Tapi, kebetulan banget aku milih taman ini! Yak, saatnya aku berubah jadi super spy!_

"Wuah, pantas saja kemarin Ichigo nggak mau kita ajak keluar! Ternyata ada kencan, toh!" omel Renji. "Sialan! Mana cewek itu lumayan cakep…"

"Udah, udah… Sekarang lebih baik kita cari tempat berteduh! Kasihan, tuh, Si Byakuya!" kata Kusaka. "Kayaknya dia udah mau tewas, tuh!" Kusaka nunjuk ke arah Byakuya yang kelihatannya sebentar lagi bakal ambruk. Ya, hari itu cuacanya memang sedang cerah sekali.

"Waaa~! Nii-sama!" jerit Rukia. Dia segera memapah Byakuya ke kursi yang ada di bawah pohon teduh. Cepat-cepat diberinya Byakuya air untuk diminum.

"Aku kaget, lho! Tak kusangka Kuchiki-kun dapat gen ikan!" celetuk Orihime.

Matsumoto menghela nafas. "Gue juga kaget! Gue pikir Byakuya bakal dapat yang lebih keren dikit… Kayak burung gitu…"

"Tapi, zanpakutounya Kuchiki-kun keren, lho! Senbonzakura! Bentuknya kayak kelopak bunga sakura, tapi sebenarnya itu adalah ribuan… eh, jutaan… milyaran… Ah, pokoknya banyak sekali potongan bilah pedang yang kecil! Kereeeeeen~!"

"Masalahnya kalau keadaannya Byakuya begini, gimana kita mau main?" tanya Renji. "Gue mau naik jet coaster!"

"Gue mau ngebuntuti Ichigo dan Hanashiro!" kata Matsumoto. "Ufufufu, pasti asyik!"

"Kalian pergi saja! Biar aku tunggu disini!" ucap Byakuya.

"Eh? Beneran nggak apa-apa, Nii-sama?" tanya Rukia. "Nanti Nii-sama kesepian, dong?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kan, jarang-jarang kau bisa bermain sepuasnya begini." Byakuya tersenyum ke arah Rukia. Rukia langsung meleleh akan pesona kakaknya itu.

"Ba-baiklah, jika Nii-sama mengijinkan!"

"Oke! Ayo, kita bermain sepuasnya!" teriak Matsumoto. "Yang mau ngebuntuti Ichigo, ikut aku!"

"Aku ikut, Rangiku-san!" seru Rukia.

Orihime kebingungan. "Eh… Aku ikut siapa ya? Anu, Kusaka-kun…"

"Aku ikut Renji main. Kamu kalau mau ikut boleh, kok! Tapi, kalau kamu maunya ikut Rangiku juga nggak apa-apa," kata Kusaka. "Hati-hati ya! Aku bisa dicekik kakakmu kalau kamu kenapa-napa!"

"I-iya!" jawab Orihime. "Rangiku-san! Tunggu! Aku ikut!"

"Jangan lupa! Nanti kalau udah selesai kumpul disini!" teriak Byakuya.

**"YES, SIR!"

* * *

**

"Panas ya? Hanashiro, kamu mau minum sesuatu?" tawar Ichigo kepada Toshiro. "Ku traktir, deh!"

"Oh, mmm… Iya," jawab Toshiro. Ichigo dan Toshiro pun berjalan menuju sebuah stand. Ichigo memilih _ice lemon tea_.

"Oke, kamu mau minum apa?"

Toshiro melihat-lihat menu yang ada. "Mungkin… Mmm, jus semangka."

"Tolong satu ice lemon tea dan jus semangka," kata Ichigo pada sang penjaga stand. "Lalu… Hanashiro, kamu mau sekalian camilan?"

"Aku mau taiyaki."

"Baiklah, tambah taiyaki sama takoyaki!"

Beberapa saat kemudian pesanan mereka sudah jadi, Ichigo dan Toshiro menuju ke kursi taman. Mereka duduk untuk menikmati makanan dan minuman sambil mengamati pemandangan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Mereka makan dengan canggung. Terutama Toshiro yang takut setengah mati kalau tiba-tiba nanti ada Matsumoto. Wah, tidak tahu dia kalau sebenarnya Matsumoto sudah membuntuti mereka layaknya _super spy_ bersama Rukia dan Orihime.

"Ngg, nggak apa-apa, nih, Rangiku-san? Ini sama aja kita melanggar privasi orang lain, kan?" tanya Orihime.

"Tak masalah selama kita nggak ketahuan! Ufufufu!" jawab Matsumoto.

"Rangiku-san! Jangan keras-keras! Bagaimana kalau nanti ketahuan?" kata Rukia.

"Habis… udah nggak tahan… pengin ketawa…"

Ichigo melirik ke arah Toshiro. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. _Duh, ni cewek makin imut aja kalau dilihat… Pengin langsung nembak, tapi… Aduuh, gue grogi banget! Ayolah, gue 'kan terkenal sebagai lady killer, tapi kenapa buat nembak cewek satu ini aja susah banget? Apa ini yang namanya cinta?_

"Ada apa, Kurosaki-san?" tanya Toshiro. _Kurosaki kenapa? Kok, dari tadi ngeliatin aku terus? Jangan-jangan aku ketahuan? Oh, tidak~!_

"Ah, tidak! Nggak ada apa-apa, kok!" jawab Ichigo. "Tapi, panggilnya jangan gitu, dong… Ichigo aja…"

"U-uuh, tapi…"

_Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali! _Ichigo menggenggam tangan Toshiro. "Ayolah, nggak apa-apa, kok," pinta Ichigo. _Buset, dah! Tangannya mulus banget!_

"Ah, umm…" Toshiro salah tingkah. Mukanya memerah. _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku penuhi permintaannya? Atau langsung gampar? Atau sekalian langsung nonjok? _"Ba-baiklah… Aku panggilnya Ichigo-kun saja, ya?"

_Yes! Thanks God!_ sorak Ichigo dalam hati. "Ya, nggak apa-apa, kok! Asal panggilnya jangan pakai bahasa formal lagi… Kita 'kan… udah kenal dekat." Ichigo nyaris ngomong 'teman', tapi nggak jadi. Kalau dia ngomongnya 'teman', bisa hilang, dong, kesempatannya buat jadiin Hanashiro pacar atau bahkan istri.

"I-iya… Oh iya, takoyakinya Ichigo-kun kalau nggak cepat dimakan bisa dingin, lho! Takoyaki itu enaknya dimakan selagi hangat," kata Toshiro. "Ku suapi ya?" _What? Apa? Aku tadi baru ngomong apaan? Please, putar balik waktunya! Aku keceplosan!_

Ichigo nyaris mimisan mendengar tawaran Toshiro. _Disuapi sama cewek secantik dan seimut Hanashiro? Siapa juga yang mau nolak? Ini kesempatan langka! Limited edition! Please, Hanashiro, suapin daku~!_ "I-iya…"

"Ayo, aaa…" kata Toshiro setelah menusuk satu takoyaki dengan tusuknya dan mendekatkannya ke mulut Ichigo. Dengan senang hati Ichigo membuka mulutnya. Mau tak mau, Toshiro menyuapkan takoyaki ke mulut Ichigo. Yah, apa boleh buat, tadi dia udah terlanjur nawarin. Matsumoto langsung mengabadikan momen itu dengan kamera digitalnya. Rukia dan Orihime ternganga tak percaya.

Rukia dan Orihime sebenarnya agak cemburu, tapi kalau saingannya seimut itu, mereka memilih mundur. Takoyaki yang ada dikotaknya pun lama-lama habis. Ichigo merasa puas bisa disuapi sama Hanashiro. Toshiro dengan muka merah membuang kotak bekas takoyaki yang kosong itu ke tempat sampah terdekat. Malangnya, saat akan kembali menuju tempat duduk, Toshiro terpeleset kulit pisang.

"Ah!" jerit Toshiro. _Ini nggak smart! Gue terpeleset kulit pisang pas lagi kencan!_

"Hanashiro!" Dengan reflek _gentleman_-nya, Ichigo menangkap tubuh mungil Toshiro. "Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"I-iya…"

Sejenak waktu rasanya berhenti. Ichigo dan Toshiro berpandangan. Saling mengamati wajah satu sama lain. Ichigo merasa terhipnotis dengan sepasang mata blue-green yang begitu memukau. Tanpa disadarinya, tangan yang dia lingkarkan di pinggang langsing Toshiro semakin erat memeluknya.

"Hanashiro…" Ichigo tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi. _Aduuh, kalau gue lakukan sekarang dia marah, nggak, ya? Tapi, gue udah nggak sabar… Dia manis banget…_

Dilain pihak, wajah Toshiro sudah sangat merah. _Pe-perasaan apa ini…? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Gigit Kurosaki? Atau sembelih langsung? Atau diam aja? _"I-Ichi-Ichigo-kun…"

"Hanashiro…" Ichigo tanpa berpikir lagi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Toshiro.

"Ichigo-kun…" Entah karena apa, Toshiro memejamkan matanya dan ikut mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ichigo. Perlahan-lahan wajah mereka semakin mendekat.

"O-oh my God…!" jerit Matsumoto tertahan. Matanya terbelalak. _Gila! Baru kencan berapa jam aja mereka udah mau ciuman! Oh! Momen langka ini nggak boleh disia-siakan! Harus ku abadikan!_

Orihime dan Rukia menyaksikan adegan itu dengan mata nyaris copot. Tinggal beberapa millimeter lagi hingga 2 orang itu berciuman… Sedikit lagi…

"……!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering HP yang khusus. Ichigo dan Toshiro langsung menjauhkan wajah mereka. Toshiro memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas. _Huaaa! Hampir saja! Hampir saja first kiss gue terenggut! _batin Toshiro. Ichigo langsung mengambil HP-nya, Toshiro yang sudah hafal dengan dering khusus hollow itu terbelalak. HP-nya tadi memang sengaja dia silent agar tidak ketahuan kalau tiba-tiba ada hollow.

"Cih! Hollow? Di saat begini?" gerutu Ichigo.

Dipihak lain, Orihime, Rukia, dan Matsumoto sedang panik dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan dering HP mereka agar tidak terdengar Ichigo dan Toshiro. Renji dan Kusaka nyaris syok karena HP mereka bunyi saat mereka sedang asyik di taman sesat. Dengan panik mereka berlarian mencari pintu keluar tapi nggak ketemu-ketemu. Yah, namanya juga taman sesat. Good luck kalian berdua!

Byakuya yang asyik menyantap es serut di kursi taman juga ikut kaget. Dia langsung bangkit. "Hollow? 2 menit lagi? Disini? Gawat!"

Toshiro membuka HP-nya. _Ini… bukan hollow biasa… Kalau tidak salah namanya… Menos? Sial, kenapa harus disaat begini? Aku mana mungkin mengeluarkan kidou dengan wujud begini? Bisa ketahuan Kurosaki!_ Dia langsung menatap Ichigo yang nampak kebingungan. Toshiro mencoba untuk memasang wajah se-_innocent_ mungkin agar tidak ketahuan. "Ada apa, sih, Ichigo-kun?"

"Ada holl-ah! Tidak! Nggak ada apa-apa… Aku akan pergi sebentar, kamu tunggu ditempat yang aman ya?" kata Ichigo. Dia melirik jam tangannya. _Cih! 30 detik lagi! Apa boleh buat! _"Maaf, Hanashiro!"

"Eh? **Ugh!**"

Ichigo langsung menangkap tubuh Toshiro yang ambruk. Dia sengaja memukul perut Toshiro agar dia tidak sadarkan diri sebentar. _Maaf ya, Hanashiro! Tapi, ini juga demi kamu!_ Ichigo berubah ke wujud manusia-hewannya. Segera dia membelah diri. "Hichigo! Elo jaga Hanashiro ya!" kata Ichigo kepada belahannya.

"Hah? Enak aja! Gue juga mau bertarung!" protes Hichigo.

"Udah, deh… Please, sebentar aja!"

"Haah… Iya, deh!"

"Thanks, Hichigo!" Ichigo pun berlari menuju ke tempat kemunculan hollow.

Hichigo menatap Toshiro yang pingsan lalu menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_. Tapi, Hichigo menyadari reiatsunya. "Lho? Reiatsu ini… Eh? Sebentar kalau nggak salah ini reiatsunya… Berarti cewek ini…!" Hichigo menatap Toshiro. "Oh, begitu ya… Aku mengerti sekarang… Yah, kamu beruntung, sih, Ichigo nggak bisa mengontrol dan merasakan reiatsu."

"Urusai…"

"Ehehe, anda benar-benar hebat, hime!"

* * *

**= TO BE CONTINUE =

* * *

**

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Endingnya bener-bener nggak smart! Sialan!" (lempar bola basket kesembarang arah) "Oya, sorry, kalo rada garing! Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang baca buku di persewaan, jadinya ide agak buntu…"

Hi-chan : "Namanya juga hasil ketik ulang…"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Iya, gue banyak yang lupa… Apa, sih, yang gue ketik dulu?"

Ichigo : "Yeeey~! Gue berhasil ngedate dengan Hanashiro! Tapi…" (natap 4869fans-nikazemaru) **"KENAPA ADEGAN GUE MAU CIUMAN SAMA HANASHIRO DIPUTUS?"**

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ufufufufu, suka-suka, dong…"

Hitsugaya : (muka merah) "Si-sialan lu!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ooh~! Jadi, Hitsu-chan maunya adegan itu diterusin? Oke, deh!"

Hitsugaya : "Eh? Nggak! Nggak! Bukan begitu!"

Ichigo : "Toshiro, kenapa mukamu merah? Kalian ngomongin apa, sih?"

Hitsugaya : "E-enggak, kok!"

Matsumoto : "Yaaah~! Padahal tinggal dikit lagi~!"

Hitsugaya : "Urusai!"

Byakuya : "Genku… ikan?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Hi-chan yang minta…"

Hi-chan : "Apa? Eh, nggak, kok! Jangan percaya omongan 'mas' ini!"

Kusaka + Renji : "Kita jadi jarang muncul ya…"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Tenang, besok kalian muncul, kok!"

Kusaka + Renji : **"HOREEEE~!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Oya, mau ngasih tahu! Tiap chapter aku usahakan akan ada tokoh yang ketahuan gennya! Jadinya besok ada lagi yang ketahuan."

Rukia : "Wow! Jadi, besok siapa yang ketahuan gennya?"

Orihime : "Jangan-jangan Toshiro-kun?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : **"PENASARAN? TUNGGU CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA! SEE YOU!"**

All : **"AND PLEASE REVIEW!"**


End file.
